A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer
by HZTWYF
Summary: Siapapun yang dapat menangkap Rusa Cantik di Hutan Utara akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya ! Sehun dan Jongin berrebut untuk menjadi yang terbaik. tetapi bagaimana bila wujud sebenarnya Rusa Cantik itu adalah seorang manusia? EXO-HunHan-Romance-Fantasy
1. The Hunt

**Title : A Prince Who Turns nto a Deer**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai**

**Pair : HunHan, side!Kaisoo Taoris BaekYeol Sulay Chenmin**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance**

**A PRINCE WHO TURNS INTO A DEER**

**chapter 1**

Ketika Raja Joonmyeon dari Kerajaan Barat yang termahsyur memanggil kedua putranya yang tampan ke singgasananya yang nyaman pagi itu. Dengan didampingi istrinya, Ratu Yixing, maka Raja Joonmyeon bertahta kepada dua pangeran kerajaan itu.

"Perintah ini dijatuhkan kepada kalian , Wahai Putra dari Raja Joonmyeon dan Ratu Yixing. Barangsiapa diantara kalian yang sanggup membawakan rusa cantik yang ada di Hutan Utara itu ke hadapanku maka gantikanlah aku , Ayahanda-mu, Penguasa-mu, Raja-mu. Demi nama keadilan dan kasih sayangku sebagai seorang Ayah kepada Putranya. Maka berangkatlah, tangkap Rusa itu dan tunjukkan padaku siapa ksatria sesungguhnya"

Maka disinilah Sehun sekarang. menunggangi kuda kebanggaan dengan busur dan panah di punggungnya. Ia hanya membawa perbekalan seadanya. Ia jadi malu sendiri mengingat betapa semangatnya ia ketika ayahnya berkata seperti itu. di benaknya, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa Si Jongin itu malah santai-santai dan repot-repot mengantarnya ke pintu gerbang kerajaaan. Sehun masih ingat betul senyum lebar yang kakaknya itu sodorkan. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajahnya. Kenapa ia malah santai-santai di istana dan bukannya langsung berburu rusa yang dimaksud.

" Hati-hati thehunnie ! di hutan banyak monster !" seru Jongin saat Sehun bersiap menunggangi kuda.

Cih,batin sehun. Seperti biasa kakaknya itu selalu menggoda cadelnya. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa peduli. Ia akan segera menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya yang paling hebat diantara mereka berdua. ia akan menangkap rusa itu dan membuat Jongin menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga.

Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah memasuki Hutan Utara. Desas-desus yang beredar, hutan milik Kerajaan Utara ini penuh dengan hal-hal berbau sihir. Berbagai makhluk gaib yang sering ia dengar saat kecil memang ada dan hidup dengan damai disini. Sehun bukannya takut. Tidak, ia tidak boleh takut. Kalau begitu sama saja ia mengiyakan apa yang selalu dikatakan Jongin.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah dari arah semak-semak yang tak ayal membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri. Sehun berbalik. Semak-semak itu terus bergerak.

Srek srek srek srek

"siapa disitu ?" seru Sehun.

Srek srek srek srek

Suara itu semakin keras. Sehun menelan ludah. Sehun turun dari kudanya dan mengendap-endap ke arah sumber suara. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti.

Bagaimana kalau itu Troll ?

semak-semak itu terus bergerak hebat membuat Sehun melompat. Kemudian sesuatu yang besar dan coklat melompatinya, membuat Sehun terjengkang.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Makhluk itu melompati Sehun yang tersungkur di tanah dan melindungi kepalanya. Jantung Sehun berdegup keras. Setelah menunggu hampir lima menit dan kepalanya masih utuh, akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa keadaan sudah aman. Ia melongok ke kanan kiri dan yang ia dapati adalah pemandangan yang membuatnya tercengang.

Di kanan kirinya berdiri sekumpulan hewan berkaki empat dengan tanduk yang menggantung indah di atas kepalanya. Kulitnya coklat dan Matanya lebar nan indah. Sehun memang jarang mendapatkan rusa saat berburu karena hewan ini memang jarang ditemukan di hutan barat. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kalau rusa itu bisa seindah ini.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun menghampiri dan mendekat ke arah rusa-rusa itu. dengan sedikit menahan nafas ia mengangkat tangannya dan memberanikan diri meraba kepala salah satu rusa di depannya. Si rusa di luar dugaan semakin mendekat dan menundukkan kepalanya yang anggun. Seakan tunduk kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Ia menekuk lutunya di depan rusa itu dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia membuka perbekalannya, mencoba peruntungan untuk memberi makan si rusa. Si rusa dengan riangnya melahap makanan Sehun.

Seakan bangun dari mimpi, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa rusa yang ada di depannya agak sedikit berbeda dengan rusa yang lain. Rusa ini lebih tinggi. Kakinya lebih panjang. Kulitnya sedikit lebih terang. Tanduknya lebih panjang dan lebih rumit. Bagaikan ranting pohon dan cabang-cabangnya.

Dan matanya.

Ya, matanya indah. lebar dan bercahaya. Seakan memncarkan sesuatu. Apa itu Sehun tidak tahu. Tapi mata itu adalah mata yang dimiliki manusia. Sehun mulai cemas dan mulai menjauh dari gerombolan rusa. ia berpura-pura menaiki kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan makhluk itu. yang mengejutkan , rusa itu memekik seakan memanggil-manggil dirinya. Tapi Sehun terus menjauh. ia punya rencana.

Setelah memastikan kudanya terikat aman di belakang. ia mengendap-endap. Sekarang ia kembali ke tempat tadi. tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan rusa itu. ia bersyukur pada gelapnya dan banyaknya semak-semak di sekitar tempat itu. ia harus membuat dirinya tidak kelihatan. Dari balik tempatnya bersembunyi, ia bisa melihat seekor rusa yang amat ia kenal. Rusa tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Seperti yang ia duga, rusa itu berbeda dari rusa yang lain. Rusa yang lain hidup bergerombol dalam kelompoknya masing-masing sedangkan rusa ini memilih hidup sendiri di dalam sebuah gua. Gua itu cukup terawat. Bahkan layak ditinggali manusia. Ia berpikir kenapa rusa itu begitu aneh.

Itulah yang membuat Sehun yakin bahwa inilah rusa yang ramai dibicarakan itu. rusa yang dimaksud sang ayah. Rusa cantik yang memiliki kekuatan magis. Rusa yang harus ia tangkap untuk memenangkan pertarungan tanpa akhir antara dirinya dan Jongin. Sehun berdebar-debar. Tak pernah ia sangka perjalanannya akan semudah ini. yang tinggal ia lakukan hanyalah mengangkat busurnya dan mengarahkan anak panahnya ke kepala rusa itu. maka rusa itu akan sekarat. Tewas. Dan ia akan menyeret bangkai rusa itu ke istana. Membuat ayah dan ibunya bangga dan membuat Jongin menganga. Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja membuat Sehun kegirangan dan membuat semak-semak yang ia gunakan sebagai tameng berlindung , bergoyang-goyang. Sehun segera menyadari bahaya itu yang bisa membuat rusa itu kabur. Ia mengintip rusa itu lagi dan betapa kagetnya saat ia tidak lagi menemukan rusa itu. dimanapun.

"sial !"

Sehun mengumpat. Ia berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mencoba mencari rusa itu. sedetik yang lalu rusa itu berdiri dan meminum air dari sungai kecil di dekat gua dan sekarang hewan itu sudah tidak ada!

Kesal buruannya hilang , Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggangi kudanya lagi. siapa tahu ia menemukannya di tempat lain. Setelah berjam-jam lamanya mengitari hutan, ia terdampar di sebuah danau. Danau yang airnya begitu jernih sampai-sampai ia bisa menlihat pantulan dirinya di dalam air itu. Sehun mengecek dirinya di 'cermin' itu. wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Keringat bercucuran dimana-mana. siang mulai terik dan ia masih belum menemukan jejak rusa itu. perutnya sudah mulai berbunyi dan terakhir ia cek tadi, perbekalannya habis.

Sehun baru saja beranjak dari tepi danau dan akan memutuskan untuk pulang saja untuk hari ini , tetapi ia urungkan setelah ia melihat atau lebih tepatnya menangkap dari ekor matanya. Seekor rusa. Berlari di antara pekat hutan di belakangnya. ia bersumpah ia mendengar derap langkah ringan makhluk itu. kali ini Sehun tidak terburu-buru. Takut buruan berharganya kabur lagi. kali ini ia berpura-pura seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Rusa ini aneh, ia sadar. Kenapa ia tertarik pada manusia? Bukannya malah sembunyi atau apa.

Sehun menaiki kudanya lagi dan masuk kedalam hutan.

Itu dia, batin Sehun. Rusa itu bersembunyi di semak-semak. Rusa cantik yang tadi. ia tak salah lagi. maka Sehun memutuskan untuk menjauh dam menjauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Rusa itu mengikutinya. Maka ia mempercepat laju kudanya sampai si rusa itu kehilangan jejaknya. Setelah ia yakin ia sudah jauh dari pandangan. Sehun turun dari kuda, membiarkannya merumput belakang, dan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang perampok. Berusaha membuat dirinya tak terlihat di balik pohon yang batangnya cukup untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, ia menangkap pemandangan dari rusa itu lagi. berlari kesana kemari, berhenti sebentar untuk merumput.

Jantung Sang pemburu berdegup kencang. Ia mengelus anak panah yang tergantung di punggungnya. Merentangkan busurnya dan meraih satu anak panah dari kantung di punggungnya. Sehun menarik nafas.

Sekarang

atau

tidak.

Sehun membidik.

Namun , Belum sempat sang pemburu menembakkan ,Entah dari mana munculnya, tiba-tiba sekawanan rusa menghampiri rusa cantik itu sehingga membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"tidak tidak tidak tidak…!"

Sehun yang frustasi membidik rusa itu sekali lagi. dan anak panahnya melesat. Kemudian ia mendengar suara memekik dan meraung. Kawanan rusa yang tadinya damai berubah ricuh dan berlarian. Sehun melihat hasil tembakannya. Panahnya mengenai kaki rusa itu! tapi si rusa masih berusaha melarikan diri. Maka Sehun menaiki kuda, menendang kedua sisi kudanya dengan tidak sabar, berusaha mengejar rusa itu. kali ini ia tidak akan gagal.

"kau milikku, cantik" bisik Sehun.

Saat jejak-jejak hujan semalam belum tersapu terik matahari. Saat ranting-ranting masih meneteskan air dan perlahan menggenangi tanah. saat sang surya masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan jati dirinya. Suara derap langkah kuda membangunkan para penghuni hutan yang masih tertidur pulas. Burung-burung yang sibuk menciumi kelopak bunga pun berterbangan. Diam-diam menggerutu melihat makhluk berkaki empat itu menerobos mereka seakan tak peduli pada kemesraan yang sedang berlangsung. Tetapi Pangeran Sehun memang tidak peduli. Ia harus mendapatkan rusa itu. harus. Tidak boleh tidak. Sebelum Jongin menemukannya.

Sehun berencana kembali ke sarang rusa itu. ia rela menginap semalam di hutan. Memang bukan menginap layaknya di sebuah penginapan. Yang ada hanyalah alas rumput dan selimut dari jubahnya. Udara malam yang dingin menusuknya membuat tulang-tulangnya beku. Ia terbiasa tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk. Kembali ke istana dimana ia dikelilingi kehangatan. Tapi Sehun akan segera mendapatkannya kembali setelah ia mendapatkan buruannya.

Sehun berhenti. Ia melihat jejak darah di sepanjang jalan setapak yang ia lewati. ia mencium darah itu. memang sudah agak mengering tapi ia yakin ini adalah darah manusia. Aneh, ada manusia lain selain dirinya? Mengingat jarangnya manusia yang berani masuk ke hutan ini.

Maka Sehun mengikuti jejak darah itu. lama-lama semakin jelas dan jelas. Dan betapa bergairahnya ia saat jejak itu semakin mengarahkannya ke tempat yang familiar. Sehun berhenti dan mendongak. Dan benar saja, Ia sampai di sarang rusa itu. Lagi.

Sehun kembali mendapati dirinya berjongkok di balik semak yang ia gunakan untuk mengintai si rusa. Setelah lama menunggu dan tak ada yang muncul. Ia akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam gua. Gua itu rapi, hampir mirip rumah manusia. Ini aneh. sungguh aneh. mungkinkah ada manusia yang tinggal di hutan ini?

Kemudian ia mendengar suara itu.

Suara nyanyian.

Ia keluar dari gua itu dan mencoba menemukan sumber suara.

Tidak salah lagi , ini suara manusia.

Kemudian ia sampai di tepi sungai dimana pohon-pohon tak begitu rapat dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Seakan dirawat oleh tangan-tangan ahli. Sehun memalingkan kepalanya dan yang ia temukan membuat dirinya memekik tertahan.

seorang laki-laki.

Bernyanyi dikelilingi burung-burung kecil.

Tetapi yang membuatnya membeku adalah

Telinga laki-laki itu menyerupai rusa

Dan satu lagi,

Ada dua tanduk yang menggantung dengan indahnya di atas kepala itu.

Well? see ya in the next chap^^ please review^^


	2. The Deer

Yeah ! terima kasih atas review chapter 1 kalian my lovely readers!

Buat yang bertanya, ini fanfic HunHan ^^ mainly HunHan. Nanti akan ada pairing lain juga. nah chapter 2 sudah datang! Happy reading!

**Title : A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai**

**Pair : HunHan, side!Kaisoo Taoris BaekYeol Sulay Chenmin**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance**

**A PRINCE WHO TURNS INTO A DEER**

**chapter 2**

Selama hidupnya di istana, Sehun tak pernah jatuh cinta. Tak seperti layaknya orang biasa, sebagai seorang pewaris tahta kerjaaan, ia belajar di istana. Ayahandanya mendatangkan guru-guru handal dari berbagai penjuru negeri untuk mengajari dirinya dan kakaknya. Mempelajari berbagai ilmu yang tak pernah orang awam dapatkan meskipun dalam mimpi. Mempelajari berbagai macam bahasa-bahasa asing yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tak pernah mengerti darimana asalnya. Ia tak pernah bergumul dengan rakyat biasa. Masa kecilnya hanya ia habiskan dengan kakak kembarnya, Jongin. Mungkin karena itulah ia tak pernah sekalipun menyukai lawan jenisnya. Memang, ayahnya sering mengadakan pesta dan mengundang remaja-remaja ke istana tapi tak sekalipun ia menaruh sedikit perhatian pada gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tak seperti Jongin yang doyan sekali meladeni dan malah menggoda gadis-gadis itu. seringkali Jongin meminta ayahnya untuk mengadakan perjamuan dengan Kerajaan lain. Dan memang Jongin sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan timur. Entah , Sehun tak ingat namanya. Jongin selalu memujinya. Baik di hadapan dirinya bahkan ayahanda dan ibu. Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya berulang-ulang sampai lelah setiap mendengar rayuan Jongin dan hanya bisa tertawa ketika Pangeran itu menolaknya, berkali-kali. Sehun mengakui kalau pangeran yang disukai kakaknya itu memang cute. Tetapi tak cukup membuat Sehun merasakan seperti ini.

Sehun yakin. Wajahnya sekarang mungkin sama tololnya dengan wajah Jongin yang biasanya ia pasang saat menatap belahan hatinya. Sehun tak bisa berkata apapun. Matanya tertancap pada sosok indah yang sedari tadi bernyanyi di tepi sungai jernih. Suara gemericik air yang jernih tak mampu mengalahkan indahnya suara laki-laki itu. tanpa Sehun sadari, ia menutup matanya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang pria itu gumamkan.

"_Hao xiang shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen  
Chong sheng na ge mei li de shun jian  
Shuang yan bi shang you zheng kai le pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng Liu lian"_

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa bahasa yang terdapat pada lagu itu berbeda dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan. Tetapi Sehun mampu memahami semua itu. terima kasih atas pelajaran bahasa asing yang gurunya ajarkan dulu. Sehun tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk misterius yang ada di depannya.

Sehun ingin mendekati makhluk itu. ia ingin mengenal dan berbicara dengannya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya. Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Sehun memberanikan diri keluar dari balik pohon dimana ia mengintip sedari tadi. selama menuju makhluk itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. Layaknya terhipnotis.

"s-siapa kau?!"

Pekik makhluk itu membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya. Makhluk itu telah bangkit dari posisinya. Burung-burung yang mengelilingi beterbangan meninggalkan sisinya. Ia kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Matanya membulat lebar dan bibirnya yang mungil gemetaran.

Sehun yang sadar kalau ia sudah membuatnya takut , mulai panik. Ia hanya ingin menyapa dan mengenal makhluk itu. betapa bodohnya ketika ia malah semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dan membuatnya makin panik.

"jangan takut ! aku hanya seorang pengembara. Aku datang dari Barat" kata Sehun berusaha menenangkannya.

Tetapi makhluk itu malah berusaha kabur. Ia lari tetapi kemudian ia terjatuh. Ia tersungkur di tanah memegangi kakinya.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" sehun berusaha meraih tangannya hanya untuk ditampik kembali dengan kasar.

"jangan sentuh aku !" bentaknya.

"m-maaf…! Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu sama sekali. aku melihatmu dari jauh dan..dan aku sangat menyukai suaramu. Maaf telah lancang mendengarkanmu menyanyi" sehun berusaha menjelaskan. Ketika mengucapkan itu ia bersumpah melihat makhluk itu memerah pipinya.

"pembohong ! aku tahu kau seorang pemburu ! pergilah ! jangan ganggu kami !"

Sehun merasa sangat sedih. Memang benar ia sedang berburu tapi ia hanya ingin bicara dengannya. tidak lebih.

Makhluk bertanduk rusa itu berusaha bangkit. Namun belum sempat menyeret kakinya,ia sudah terjerembap lagi.

"hei kau baik-baik saja?!" sehun mulai khawatir.

"jangan ! jangan bunuh aku! Jangan memanahku lagi! aku mohon pergi!" ia mulai histeris. Ia menyeret badannya jauh-jauh dari Sehun.

Sehun tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan makhluk itu. memanahnya? Ia tak pernah merasa memanah manusia. Tak mungkin ia berusaha membunuh manusia. Seingatnya, kemarin ia hanya berhasil melukai kaki rusa itu…

_Tunggu._

Kemarin ia memanah seekor rusa. Tetapi meleset dan hanya mengenai kakinya. Dan di hadapannya sekarang ada seorang makhluk ajaib bertanduk rusa dan kebetulan, kakinya terluka.

_Mungkinkah ?_

Ia kembali menatap makhluk itu yang mulai menangis histeris.

_Sial! Umpat Sehun._

"jangan menangis ! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi !" janji sehun.

"pergilah, apakah kau tak melihat kakiku sedang terluka?" makhluk itu berkata di sela-sela tangisannya yang makin deras.

"aku tahu ! maafkan aku yang telah membuat kakimu begini. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengobatinya sekarang"

Sehun merasa bersalah, ia melihat kaki yang indah itu. jenjang dan langsing. Tetapi Sehun telah membuat salah satu kakinya berdarah. Tampaknya , makhluk itu berusaha membalut luka itu dengan kain tetapi itu belum cukup. Darahnya masih terus mengalir.

"apa? Kau mau mengobatinya?" makhluk itu bertanya balik, ragu.

"Betul. Kakimu semakin parah. Kalau tidak segera diobati, kau bisa kehilangan banyak darah. Tak ada yang bisa menolongmu di tengah hutan ini !" sehun terdengar putus asa.

Makhluk itu masih kelihatan ragu tetapi tubuhnya sudah mulai tenang. Tangisannya sudah mulai berhenti. Ia memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Wajahnya yang cantik nampak kesakitan.

_Itu pasti sakit, batin Sehun._

Ia semakin merasa bersalah. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. nyawa makhluk itu menjadi taruhannya. Ia harus mengobatinya,segera.

Maka ia memberanikan diri menggendong makhluk itu yang ternyata sangat sangat ringan, Sehun tak memedulikan pekikan tanda tidak setuju darinya.

"h-hei turunkan aku..! apa yang kau inginkan?!" makhluk itu memukuli sehun.

"diamlah, darahmu terus mengalir!" bentak sehun. Membuatnya kaget dan terdiam.

"bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku bersumpah tidak akan membunuhmu" ujar sehun dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"lalu,kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya 'rusa' itu.

"aku akan membawaku ke kudaku. Aku membawa sedikit obat. Aku memang bukan tabib handal, tapi kalau sekedar luka yang aku buat sendiri, kurasa aku masih bisa mengatasinya"

'Rusa' itu mengeluarkan suara seperti menggerutu perlahan,menandakan berakhirnya perlawanan yang ia tunjukkan. Ia mulai rileks di tangan Sehun. Bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar pangeran itu. layaknya rusa kecil yang manis. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menjumpai kudanya tengah merumput. Ia langsung menghampirinya, menurunkan dan membaringkan makhluk itu di atas rumput yang nyaman. Sehun mulai mengeluarkan obat-obatannya.

Saat Ayah mengirimnya seorang guru untuk mempelajari ilmu pengobatan,ia tak bercanda. Sehun benar-benar dibuat menguasai berbagai macam ilmu pengobatan. Mengingat ibunya adalah seorang penyembuh paling termahsyur di negeri manapun. Ratu Yixing adalah penyembuh hebat. Tabib handal. Maka keturunannyapun harus sehebat itu. tetapi tetap saja, Jongin selalu selangkah lebih depan darinya.

Tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan Jongin. Ia harus segera mengobati makhluk malang ini. maka ia membuka perbekalannya dan mengeluarkan berbagai obat yang khusus ibunya bawakan sebelum memulai perburuan. Ia mengenali cairan hijau bening kental dalam botol kaca yang ia pegang sekarang sebagai ramuan ginseng. Ini cocok untuk mengobati luka tertusuk.

Sehun sibuk mencari sehelai kain untuk mengoleskan ramuan itu pada luka si 'Rusa',ketika ia tak menemukan apapun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyobek jubahnya sendiri. jubah itu bukan benda yang murah dilihat dari bahannya, tapi Sehun tak peduli.

"sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah rileks" ujar sehun lembut. Mata 'Rusa'itu melebar ketakutan.

"apakah akan sakit?" tanya makhluk itu pelan.

Sehun tertawa. Ia memperhatikan bahwa telinganya , telinga yang menyerupai telinga rusa itu mulai menegang seiring dengan ketakutannya.

"kau harus tahan sedikit. Ya? aku bisa melakukan ini. percayalah" ujar sehun menenangkan.

"b-baiklah.."

"ini akan segera selesai. aku janji"

Dengan itu , sehun membersihkan darah yang masih mengucur dari luka itu dengan air yang bersih,kemudian menuangkan ramuan ginseng ke kain jubahnya dan mengoleskannya ke kulit 'Rusa' yang terluka. Seketika obat itu berkontak dengan kulit, sehun memperhatikan wajah Si Rusa ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ibu sehun memang pernah bilang bahwa obat itu memang perih. Obat yang manjur selalu membawa awal yang buruk.

Sehun terus menekankan kain itu ke luka si 'Rusa', membuatnya gemetar menahan rasa sakit. sehun semakin merasa bersalah melihatnya merasakan penderitaan semacam ini. maka ia menggenggam tangannya yang halus dengan tangannya yang bebas. Membuat si 'Rusa' terkejut dan membuka matanya. mata yang indah dan jernih itu menatapnya dengan syok. Sehun tersenyum membuat pipinya memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan tangan mereka saling bertaut, sehun menarik tangannya kembali dari luka dan tangan si 'Rusa'. Sehun tersenyum melihat pipinya bersemu merah.

"sudah…selesai?" tanya 'Rusa'itu.

"maaf, tapi sayangnya belum" sehun tersenyum tipis. "aku harus menjahit luka ini"

"ja-jahit?" serunya ketakutan.

"aku harus menutup luka ini kalau tidak darahnya akan terus mengalir" jelas sehun layaknya seorang tabib.

"jangan khawatir. Apakah kau masih merasa sakit sekarang?"

"eh? Tidak.."

"itu berarti obatnya sudah bekerja. Selain sebagai penghenti infeksi, Obat ini memang sangat sakit sampai-sampai kau tidak akan merasakan lagi kakimu untuk beberapa saat. Karena itu saat aku menutup lukamu nanti,kau tak akan merasakan sakit sedikitpun"

Mata 'Rusa' itu berbinar-binar. Terkesima oleh kata-kata yang baru saja sehun luncurkan. Pemandangan ini membuat sehun ingin tertawa. Sedetik lalu, wajahnya ketakutan tapi sekarang semua itu sudah terhapus dengan wajah komikal.

"apa aku bisa memulainya sekarang?" tanya sehun. "aku khawatir efek obatnya hilang"

"ah tentu saja! Silahkan" makhluk itu menyodorkan kakinya lebar-lebar pada sehun yang membuat mata sang pangeran melotot. Situasi yang sungguh canggung. Tangan sehun jadi gemetar saat menyentuh kaki mulus itu. tetapi tampaknya makhluk itu tidak peka dengan situasi ini dan makin mendekatkan dirinya dengan sehun. Membuat sang pangeran berjengit.

Mata lebar sang 'Rusa' tak pernah meninggalkan gerakan tangan sehun yang menjahit lukanya dengan cekatan. Sehun bisa melakukan ini dengan cukup baik tapi ia yakin Jongin mampu melakukan ini lebih cepat darinya. Setelah beberapa menit,akhirnya sehun selesai menjahit luka itu.

"sudah selesai sekarang,lukamu sudah sembuh" ujar sehun tersenyum.

"benarkah? Aku pikir aku bisa mati kemarin, banyak sekali darah yang keluar dan rasanya sakit sekali" makhluk itu sedikit cemberut , membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"aku minta maaf sekali lagi telah membuatmu terluka seperti itu" ujar sehun cepar-cepat.

"aku tahu kau sangat menyesal. kalau tidak, kau tidak akan repot-repot mengobatiku seperti ini" 'Rusa' itu tersenyum yang membuat sang pangeran lega.

"terima kasih banyak,Tuan Pemburu" makhluk itu menambahkan.

"terima kasih juga telah mempercayaiku…eh…" sehun tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan apa, apakah sopan kalau ia memanggilnya 'Rusa'?

"eh..bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya sehun malu-malu.

Makhluk itu diam sejenak,seakan berpikir. Sehun menahan napas. Ia sudah dimaafkan kan? Ia ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Luhan. Panggil aku Luhan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Senyum Luhan yang begitu indah berhasil membuatnya membeku. Suara Luhanlah yang mengembalikannya ke bumi.

"siapa namamu, Tuan Pemburu?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Ia mendekatkan wajahnnya yang cantik ke wajah sehun.

"a-aku..? namaku Sehun. A-aku dari Barat" jawab sehun tergagap-gagap,tidak menduga wajah Luhan sedekat ini.

"Sehun…? Sehun" Luhan mengulangi namanya sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Sehun semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Luhan sangat menggemaskan.

"sehun sehun sehun sehun" ulang Luhan terus menerus.

"y-yah , jangan panggil aku terus begitu,Luhan"

"t-tidak apa-apa kan? Bukankah kita berteman? Apa Sehun tak mau berteman denganku..? " tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku mau berteman denganmu!" seru Sehun.

"syukurlah" Luhan tersenyum lega. "akhirnya aku bisa punya teman"

"benarkah? Jadi kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Sehun.

"tidak juga. aku berteman dengan Joon si Burung merpati, Min si kelinci dan banyak lagi!" ujar Luhan antusias.

"sepertinya temanmu baik sekali" ujar Sehun sambil tertawa.

"tentu saja. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya pada Sehun,ah tentu saja kalau kau mau" Luhan tampak ragu.

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Sebenanrnya, Aku juga tidak terlalu punya banyak teman" Sehun berusaha merendah. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Ia tidak belajar di sekolah layaknya rakyat biasa. temannya hanya saudara kembarnya yang menyebalkan.

"jadi Sehun dan aku sama ya" Luhan menatapnya dengan matanya yang lebar.

"kurang lebih seperti itu" Sehun berusaha mengubah suasana.

"ayo sekarang kita bermain saja! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Joon dan Min dan yang lain! Sehun pasti menyukai mereka!" dengan itu ia menarik tangan Sehun dan bangkit, tetapi Sehun lupa mengatakan bahwa luka yang baru saja ia jahit belum menutup dengan sempurna dan masih dibutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk bisa berjalan seperti semula.

Karena itu , Luhan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan terjatuh lagi. ia meringis kesakitan.

"meskipun aku mengatakan kalau lukamu sudah sembuh tapi sebenarnya tak ada obat yang seperti itu" Sehun menghela nafas. Ia membantu Luhan bangkit. Rusa itu mengedipkan matanya tidak paham.

"hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkannya, karena itu butuh beberapa hari lagi agar kau bisa berjalan lagi dengan normal" lanjut sang pangeran dengan nada sedih.

Luhan membelalak tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa bermain dengan Joon dan Min nanti? Lebih lagi, bagaimana caranya mencari makan? Ia bisa kelaparan! Dan kalau ada binatang buas, ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri! Bagaimana kalau ada pemburu lagi? Luhan sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil dan kadang memegangi dagunya seolah-olah berpikir. Ia memang sedih tapi wajahnya tak sepenuhnya menyiratkan itu.

Ini membuat Sehun ingin tertawa. Bagaimanapun Sehun tahu perasaan Luhan. Dan bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah orang yang menyebabkan semua itu. maka Sehun ingin menebus kesalahannya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang membuat Si Rusa menghentikan pemikirannya yang semakin jauh kemana-mana. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, bertanya-tanya.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau sembuh total" ujar Sehun.

"b-benarkah?" Luhan membelalak.

"aku yang melukaimu maka adil apabila aku membantumu, Luhan"

"tapi-

"bukankah tadi kau bilang kita berteman? Apa salahnya membantu teman?"

Mendengar kata 'teman' membuat Luhan berhenti membantah lagi. ia melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh tangan hangat Sehun. Teman. Kata yang sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Dan Sehun adalah teman pertamanya. Betapa lama ia menantikan seorang teman untuk datang padanya. Maka Luhan tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun lebih erat.

"benar" Luhan tersenyum. "ayo, teman, sekarang antar aku ke rumahku" Luhan menunjuk ke arah dimana sarangnya berada.

Luhan dengan lucunya memerintah Sehun. Sang pangeran tertawa. Ia berjongkok di depan Luhan. Ia menunggu Luhan menaiki punggunnya tetapi yang ditunggu malah berdiri dengan gelisah.

"tunggu apalagi?" tanya Sehun heran.

"eh…baiklah." Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan menaiki punggung Sehun. Sehun dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendong Si Rusa ke sarangnya. Sehun menggumamkan lagu kecil selama menuju sarangnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada rona merah yang sekarang menjalar di pipi Luhan. Dan jantung yang berdegup semakin keras di balik punggungnya.

_-to be continued-_

_Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update^^ thx for reading ^^ love ya –author-_


	3. The Kiss

**Title : A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai**

**Pair : HunHan, side!Kaisoo Taoris BaekYeol Sulay Chenmin**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance**

**A PRINCE WHO TURNS INTO A DERR**

**Chapter 3**

Sehun mengawasi Luhan yang tengah bermain di tepi sungai. Ia melihat Luhan yang dengan mudahnya menangkap ikan-ikan di sungai yang jernih itu dengan tangan kosong. Sehun berdecak kagum ketika ikan mungil itu menari-nari di kaki Luhan yang terendam di air, seakan patuh kepada Tuannya. Bukan kali ini saja Sehun menyaksikan Luhan berinteraksi dengan hewan. Sehun sudah sering menyaksikan Luhan bercanda dengan seekor kelinci, yang kata Luhan bernama Min, kelinci itu hanya duduk di samping Luhan sambil mencicit tidak jelas. Awalnya Sehun melihat itu sebagai pemandangan konyol, tapi ketika Luhan mulai tertawa sendiri setelah cicitan Min, Sehun sadar kalau Luhan bukannya gila karena dia tiba-tiba tertawa. Tak hanya itu, kadang wajah Luhan berubah sedih, kadang juga dahinya berkerut seolah berpikir, tak jarang ia tiba-tiba berseru 'Ooh!' saat mendengar Min yang meracau di sisinya. Seolah-olah Luhan mengerti bahasa yang para hewan itu ucapkan. Tetapi sepertinya memang Luhan mengerti. Luhan bukan seorang pendengar yang buruk. Ia membalas Min dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Yang ajaibnya, Min juga mengerti!

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sekarang nyaris hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak. Ia merendam tubuhnya di dalam sungai. Ini Luhan sebut sebagai 'mandi'. Tanduk rusanya yang indah menyembul dari dalam air. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari air secara tiba-tiba,membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Wooah!" seru Sehun.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menjumpai wajah terkejut Sehun.

"Maaf, Sehun. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…kau merendam kepalamu begitu lama. Aku berpikir apa kau baik-baik saja..." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

Mendengar ini, Luhan tertawa.

"Oh. Tenang saja. Aku dengar Sun tidak enak badan, jadi aku melihat keadaannya" jelas Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"S-Sun?" Sehun tidak paham. _Siapa itu?_

"Sun. Ikan koki yang hidup di sungai ini" jelas Luhan dengan polos.

"O-Oh…" Sehun hanya bisa ber-Oh ria.

Luhan mengangguk dengan lucu. Sementara Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mendekati Luhan yang masih berendam di sungai itu.

"La-lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sun?" tanya Sehun. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau kelihatan asing dengan lingkungan Luhan, termasuk teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah…! Ia baik-baik saja. Ia bilang perutnya bertambah besar. Aku rasa ia sedang hamil" Luhan berkata sambil memainkan air. Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengar kabar bahagia itu.

_Ternyata benar, batin Sehun. Luhan memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan hewan._

"Sehun tidak mau mandi? Airnya segar sekali lho" tawar Luhan.

"Hah? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Asal Sehun tidak berenang di sini. Airnya terlalu dangkal dan aku tidak yakin teman-temanku menyukai rumah mereka didatangi orang asing"

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah saja" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, ayolah! Jangan seperti itu. Mereka ramah! Sehun,kan,temanku. Temanku juga teman mereka. Ayolah, kau akan menyesal tidak mencobanya"

Sehun ragu-ragu. Tetapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan Luhan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan Luhan, termasuk sungai ini. Maka Sehun melepas sepatu, jubah, dan rompinya. Ia berdiri dengan pipi bersemu merah menyadari Luhan mengawasinya menanggalkan busananya satu persatu. Sehun hanya memakai celana, berdiri di tepi sungai dengan canggung.

"Sehun mau mandi dengan celana itu? yakin?" tanya Luhan.

"Erm…aku malu…" Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Pipinya semerah tomat. Busana Luhan hanya pakaiannya yang terbuat dari kulit. Pakaiannya sehari-hari. Busana itu seperti baju terusan yang berakhir di atas lututnya. Dan Luhan nampak nyaman dengan semua itu. Sementara Sehun berusaha menutupi dadanya yang terekspos. Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan tawa.

"Ja-jangan tertawa kau!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke dalam sungai. Wajah Sehun menemui permukaan air terlebih dahulu. Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan keras.

"Luhan…! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" seru Sehun.

"Hahahahaha maaf maaf Sehun. Kalau begini kau tidak akan pernah masuk ke sungai" bela Luhan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah meminta maaf.

Sehun cemberut. ia menatap Luhan yang masih tertawa dan menyiram Rusa itu dengan air. Air itu memasuki rongga mulut Luhan dengan sempurna, membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk! Sehun kejam sekali kau!" Luhan marah-marah. Sehun menyeringai puas.

"Itu balasan karena membuat celanaku basah" balas Sehun.

"Itu salahmu! Siapa yang tadi malu melepas celananya?!"

Pipi Sehun memerah lagi. Ia berbalik dan berjalan di dalam air menjauhi Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hati-hati! Disitu ada Rin si kepiting!" seru Luhan.

"Ouch!" Sehun memekik kesakitan ketika ia merasakan kakinya digigit atau lebih tepatnya dijepit oleh sesuatu. Ia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan mendapati seekor kepiting mungil memeluk jari-jari Sehun dengan capitnya yang tajam. Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan dan melihat Luhan sedang menahan tawanya, yang gagal ia lakukan.

"Terlambat" gumam Sehun saat ia berusaha membuat Rin menyingkir dari kakinya.

Sungai ini bersumber dari air terjun tak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Air di sungai ini hangat. Nyaman. Tak kalah dengan pemandian di istana. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Seorang makhluk fantasi mandi ditemani sahabat-sahabat hewannya. Berlatar belakang air terjun yang memuntahkan air secara terus menerus. Luhan begitu cantik. Sinar matahari yang jatuh ke sungai memantul ke wajahnya yang sempurna. Membuatnya seolah bercahaya. Ia menatap Rusa itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sehun memutuskan bahwa dirinya mulai mencintai hutan utara ini.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan si manusia rusa. Tiap harinya ia datang ke hutan ini untuk menemui temannya itu. Sejauh ia perhatikan, Luhan hanya bermain dengan teman-teman hewannya dan tak melakukan apapun. Mungkin karena kakinya masih sakit. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan sehari-hari, sebelum mereka bertemu.

"Luhan, mana teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang sedang menjalin anyaman dari daun menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan semua teman-temanku pada Sehun? Masih ingat Joon si merpati dan Min si kelinci, kan? Juga Rin. Bekas gigitannya belum hilang,ya?"

"Uh,maksudku, bangsamu. Kau tahu…" Sehun membuat isyarat dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala,merujuk pada tanduk rusa di kepala Luhan. "Manusia rusa yang lain"

Luhan melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya berubah drastis secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Matanya menerawang jauh. Sehun berpikir apakah ia salah bicara.

"Ma-maaf. Kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya, aku tak akan memaksamu" sambar Sehun cepat-cepat.

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku bukannya tidak mau menceritakannya. Hanya saja, ceritanya panjang… dan menyedihkan" kata Luhan.

"Lupakan aku pernah menanyakan itu, Luhan" Sehun makin merasa tidak enak. Ia telah membangkitkan kenangan buruk Luhan.

"Mereka tidak ada"

"Eh?"

"Bangsaku. Tidak ada yang seperti itu"

"Sungguh, Luhan. Aku tidak memaksamu menceritakannya"

"Benar. Maaf. Aku rasa, aku juga belum siap menceritakannya pada Sehun" Luhan tersenyum lemah.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun datang lagi ke hutan utara seperti biasa. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi dirinya. Hutan ini bagaikan rumah kedua baginya. Untuk mengusir kebosanan, ia membawa buku yang baru saja Ayah berikan padanya. Judulnya 'Penguasa Waktu'. Kisah cinta yang sangat tragis dari Negeri yang terletak di utara. Sehun bisa menebak itu hanya dari prolognya. Ia tidak tahu ternyata ayahnya penggemar novel seperti ini.

Sehun sedang bersandar di bawah pohon apel rindang dimana rumah pohon Luhan terletak ketika Rusa itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Luhan bersandar di sisi pohon yang lain. Rusa itu merasa bosan dan melihat Sehun yang kelihatannya sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu, ia jadi penasaran.

"Sehun sedang apa?" tanya Luhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya melihat buku yang dipegang Sehun.

"Oh? Hanya membaca buku" Sehun tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan bahwa telinga rusa Luhan bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Membaca buku?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Kau mau membacanya? Tapi ini cerita sedih" Sehun menutup buku itu dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan. Rusa itu menerimanya dengan antusias. Matanya membulat penuh kekaguman. Ia menyentuh buku itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia membuka buku itu tepat di bagian tengah. Wajahnya bingung ketika yang ia jumpai hanyalah rangkaian huruf-huruf aneh.

"Luhan, bukunya terbalik" tegur Sehun.

"Terbalik?"

"Ya. Lihat, bagian atas dan bawah terbalik. Bagaimana kau bisa membacanya?" Sehun tertawa. Luhan berkedip.

"Mana kutahu. Aku tidak bisa membaca" Luhan berujar dengan polos.

Dan tawa Sehun seketika lenyap.

Sehun menutupi wajahnya. Benar. Apa yang diharapkan seseorang yang sejak awal mungkin sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di hutan belantara? Sekolah? Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa membaca.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya sambil berpikir.

"Benar, maaf, eh aku tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya. Baiklah. Nah. Erm sekarang kembalikan buku itu padaku"

"Kenapa?" wajah Luhan seketika berubah kecewa.

"Karena kau tidak bisa membaca" jawab Sehun datar.

"Tidak!" Luhan memeluk benda itu erat-erat, menjauhkannya dari Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terheran-heran.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya! Apa tadi Sehun bilang? Buku? Dan apa lagi tadi? cerita? Jadi benda bernama buku ini bisa bercerita? Ajaib!"

Sehun tidak menyangka reaksi Luhan akan seheboh ini. Ia terkikik melihat wajah Luhan yang serius. Luhan sangat lucu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Buku itu boleh untukmu"

"OH TIDAK SEHUN BERCANDA" Luhan berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"Astaga…! I-iya aku serius. Aku berikan buku itu untukmu, Luhan" telinga Sehun mendengung.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun tak bisa lebih kaget lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie..!" isak Luhan.

"Su-sudahlah, itu bukan apa-apa" pipi Sehun bersemu merah. Luhan selalu membat jantungnya bekerja lebih ekstra ketika mereka sedekat ini. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar buku ini mau bercerita…?"

"Oh. Karena kau belum bisa membaca maka aku yang akan membacakannya"

"Sehun bilang buku ini bisa bercerita? Mengecewakan" Luhan cemberut.

"Hahaha sudahlah, duduk disini dan dengarkan aku membaca" Sehun menepuk rumput kosong di sebelahnya. Luhan langsung duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan patuh. Sehun tertawa.

"Dengarkan baik-baik,ya"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Sehun berdeham.

"Pada suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang Raja…"

.

"Sang Raja tak menginginkan itu lagi. Tak ada satupun di duna ini yang dapat membuatnya mati dengan tenang sebelum ia berhasil menjumpai kekasihnya lagi. Itupun kalau ia bisa mati…astaga hari sudah gelap!"

Sehun nyaris menyelesaikan buku itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa matahari sudah terbenam. Ia harus segera pulang. Ia melirik manusia Rusa di sisinya. Luhan sudah tertidur pulas di bahunya entah sejak kapan. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau pulang. Tapi ia harus.

Maka Sehun menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di paha Luhan. Ia membelai wajah Rusa itu. Wajah tertidurnya sungguh damai. Tanduknya yang panjang nyaris mengenai pipi Sehun. Ia kelihatan pulas sekali. Ia tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Maka dengan berat hati Sehun merobek secarik perkamen, menuliskan sesuatu dan menaruhnya di dalam buku itu.

Setelah itu, ia bangkit dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut Rusa itu terbangun. Ia mengendap-endap menuju kudanya. Ia menatap Luhan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan. Kembali ke istananya.

.

Paginya, Luhan terbangun tiba-tiba dan mendapati sebuah buku tergeletak di pahanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan betapa ia kecewa ketika ia tak melihat jejak Sehun dimanapun.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan

Tak ada jawaban.

Luhan menghela nafas. Kemana Sehun? biasanya ia selalu berpamitan sebelum pulang. Dengan langkah tertatih ia menyeret kakinya yang tak kunjung sembuh menuju sarang. Tak lupa ia mendekap buku itu. Bagaimanapun, buku ini mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Pipi Luhan memanas. Ia heran sendiri. Ia duduk di 'rumahnya' yang nyaman dan membuka buku itu lagi. Seketika ia membuka buku itu, secarik perkamen meluncur jatuh ke pahanya. Ia meraih kertas itu, menelitinya, memutuskan bahwa tak satu katapun ia pahami, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

.

Hari sudah siang dan Sehun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera datang. Sudah dua hari sejak kepergian Sehun. Pemburu itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Luhan cemas. Jangan-jangan Sehun sudah melupakannya? Ia bosan harus menemani dirinya setiap hari dan menggendongnya kemanapun karena kakinya masih saja belum sembuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang mau berteman dengan makhluk aneh seperti dirinya? Manusia bukan, Rusa juga bukan. Ia hanya makhluk yang lemah.

Luhan mendengar suara dari luar sarang dan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun karena telah berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Ia menyeret kakinya ke luar, berharap itu Sehun.

"Sehun…!" sambut Luhan dengan ceria.

Tetapi matanya membulat ketakutan karena yang ia jumpai bukanlah Sehun, melainkan wajah bodoh _Troll_ yang memenuhi pintu rumahnya.

,

Sehun buru-buru menjejalkan tumpukan buku ke dalam kantung tas. Ia menggantungnya di kedua sisi perut kudanya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Hari ini ia akan mengajari Luhan membaca. Melihat Rusa itu sangat tertarik dengan buku yang ia berikan kemarin, ia berpikir alangkah senangnya apabila Luhan juga bisa membaca. Sehingga ia tidak akan bosan lagi. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf karena tidak mengunjungi Luhan dua hari ini. Tapi ia sudah meninggalkan pesan, ia harap Luhan mau mengerti.

Ia mengecek semua barang-barang yang perlu dibawa sekali lagi, setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Sehun menjejak tanah dan menaiki kudanya. Saat itulah saudara kembarnya muncul dari pintu gerbang istana.

"Rajin sekali saudaraku" puji Jongin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan masih terlihat berantakan. Ia baru saja bangun. Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah terjaga sejak pukul enam pagi. Yah, mana bisa Jongin tidur apabila di istananya ada pesta sebesar itu?

Dua hari ini, istana Kerajaan Barat tak pernah kelihatan sepi. Raja Joonmyeon memanggil juru masak handal dari seluruh negeri dan memerintahkan mereka untuk memasak hidangan terenak dan terbaik. Tak ketinggalan Ratu Yixing yang menginstruksikan penjahit favoritnya untuk menciptakan dua potong busana terbaik untuk kedua putranya yang tampan. Jongin dan Sehun berulang tahun yang ke sembilan belas kemarin. Seluruh kerajaan merayakannya dengan gembira. Begitu pula rakyatnya. Mereka semua diundang ke pesta terbuka yang diadakan Raja Joonmyeon di balairung kerajaan. Mendekornya dengan sangat indah.

Pesta ini sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Barat. Selain memanjakan kedua putranya, Sang Raja juga memanjakan rakyatnya yang bebas untuk datang kapanpun. Dapur istana menyajikan hidangan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan atau lihat sebelumnya. Selain itu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pesta ini menjadi ajang untuk para gadis-gadis untuk bertemu dengan kedua pangeran negeri mereka.

Tak hanya gadis-gadis, bahkan pemuda-pemuda datang dan berusaha mengenakan busana terbaik mereka. Dengan harapan bahwa salah satu atau kedua, kalau mujur, dari pangeran itu mau melirik mereka. Dan kalau beruntung, diajak berdansa.

Jongin jelas sekali menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya ini. Ia menunggu-nunggu pesta rakyat ini untuk menghitung berapa jumlah penggemarnya. Kedua putra raja ini sama-sama tampan, cerdas, dan gagah. Gadis-gadis di negerinya selalu memandang keduanya dengan memuja. Berharap pangeran memilih mereka. Bahkan gadis-gadis ini telah membentuk kelompok penggemar sendiri.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Jongin, putra tertua Raja Joonmyeon, sekaligus kakak dari saudara kembarnya, Sehun, memiliki penggemar yang tak sedikit. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari banyaknya gadis yang mengerubunginya di pesta itu. mengelu-elukan namanya, dan jangan pernah lupakan berapa banyak kado yang memenuhi kamar Jongin setelah itu. Kado untuk Jongin selalu lebih banyak dibanding kado yang diperoleh Sehun.

Sehun bukanlah seorang pangeran yang sombong. Tidak. Ia dikenal sebagai putra kedua Raja Joonmyeon yang pendiam dan pemalu. Sangat berlawanan dengan kakak kembarnya yang lincah. Senyum bahkan seringai tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Jongin. Sementara, sang adik, Sehun selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dimanapun. Mungkin karena itulah jumlah penggemarnya tak sebanyak yang dimiliki Jongin.

"Memangnya aku peduli" ujar Sehun, tiap ia menyaksikan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengikuti Jongin dengan setia kemanapun. Sehun memang selalu mengatakan itu tetapi ini kadang membuat Sehun kesal sendiri. Memang ia berbeda sekali dengan Jongin. Tetapi bila hanya untuk mendapatkan kado yang banyak dari rakyatnya, Sehun tak akan pernah mencoba untuk menjadi diri Jongin. Toh, orangtuanya tak pernah membeda-bedakan kasih sayang untuk dirinya.

Sehun tak bisa menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri dan berulang kali menghela nafas malam itu. Pikirannya melayang ke hutan utara. Dimana suara air terjun memekakkan telinga. Sungainya hangat. Pohon-pohon tak hanya mengugurkan daun tetapi juga buahnya. Bunga-bunga berbagai jenis dan warna menghampar di sepanjang mata memandang. Bagaikan negeri fantasi yang ada di negeri dongeng.

Sehun memang merindukan semua itu. Tetapi ada yang lebih ia rindukan. Ia merindukan Luhan. Sesosok makhluk fantasi yang sangat indah. Dengan kedua tanduk rusa yang menggantung di kepalanya. Sehun harus menyediakan waktu selama dua hari untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Selama itu juga ia harus menahan kerinduannya pada Luhan. Menahan kerinduan pada keusilan manusia rusa itu. Juga tawanya yang renyah.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Sehun, pesta semalam menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan bagi Jongin. Ia berhasil mengundang Pangeran pujaannya ke istana! Mereka berdua bertemu dan sekali lagi berusaha merayu pangeran yang sangat ia sukai itu. Menghancurkan hati penggemarnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya berulang kali melihat tingkah Jongin yang tak kenal lelah mengajak pangerannya berdansa dan akhirnya, ia berhasil.

Karena itu senyum Jongin tak pernah luntur sejak semalam. Bahkan setelah pangeran dari Kerajaan Timur itu menunggangi kudanya dan pulang ke istananya sendiri.

"Tahukah kau ada kotoran di sudut matamu?" tanya Sehun datar. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang bersandar di pintu gerbang istana. Masih memakai piyama. Belum mandi dan bau.

"Tahukah kau, Sehun adikku? Dia cute sekali semalam. Oh alangkah senangnya saat ia mau kuajak ke lantai dansa. Setelah itu aku mengajaknya ke taman belakang dimana tak ada penggemarku yang mengikuti kami dan setelah itu-"

"Hentikan!" Sehun menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat sebelum Jongin sempat menceritakan hal-hal terlampau pribadinya yang jelas dirinya tak sudi dengar.

"Aku belum selesai! saat aku hendak menciumnya, ia malah mendorongku! Ah, mungkin aku memang terlalu bergerak cepat. Dia pemalu sekali seperti dirimu. Tapi kesempatan berikutnya, dia akan menjadi milikku" Jongin tersenyum licik. Sehun tidak habis pikir.

"Yeah yeah, selamat berjuang, kakakku Jongin" ujar Sehun datar. Ia menghentakkan kudanya dan beranjak pergi. Pembicaraan ini tak akan selesai bila ia terus meladeni omongan Jongin.

"Hei! Belakangan ini kau rajin,ya. Berangkat sebelum matahari terbit dan pulang sebelum petang. Kau masih mencari rusa itu? kau sudah menemukannya? Dan apa itu yang kau bawa? Buku?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Jantung Sehun mencelos. Jangan sampai Jongin tahu tentang Luhan.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! Mandi sana! Dasar mesum bau" dengan itu Sehun meninggalkan kakaknya.

.

"TOLOOOOOOOOONG!"

Luhan tertatih menghindari _Troll_ besar yang mengejarnya. Ia sudah berusaha menyeret kakinya yang pincang untuk kabur. Tetapi _Troll_ itu semakin dekat. Luhan terpuruk di kaki pohon oak dan menangis, melihat makhluk besar itu semakin dekat.

"_Sehun…dimana dirimu? dimana saat aku membutuhkanmu?" _

_Troll_ itu mengangkatnya dari tanah dengan tangannya yang berbonggol-bonggol. Ia bergidik ketika ia merasakan makhluk menjijikkan itu membaui tubuhnya. Rasanya Luhan ingin mati saja. Manusia Rusa yang malang berakhir mati dimakan _Troll_ bodoh. Ia menangis. Dan entah kenapa wajah Sehun melintasi pikirannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan pasrah dengan semua yang akan terjadi padanya…

Luhan mendengar suara panah melesat dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dirinya meluncur ke tanah, tangan besar Troll itu tak lagi mencengkeramnya. Tetapi sebelum ia menyentuh tanah, seseorang menangkapnya. Luhan membuka matanya yang langsung melebar ketika mengetahui bahwa seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun.

"Se-Sehun…?" Luhan terkejut.

Wajah Sehun penuh kelegaan. Ia baru saja menjejakkan kaki di dekat rumah Luhan ketika ia mendengar Luhan menjerit minta tolong. Untung saja ia sempat memanah_ Troll _itu tepat sebelum makhluk itu memangsa Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Kepanikan masih jelas tergambar di wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah sedih. Membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Luhan tidak bisa memutuskan mau tertawa atau menangis. Memang, ia sungguh bersyukur dirinya gagal menjadi makanan _Troll. _Ia juga lega melihat Sehun kembali setelah tak ada kabar selama dua hari dari si pemburu. Tetapi di saat yang sama ia juga ketakutan, bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak menyelamatkannya? Apa jadinya ia kalau Sehun tidak muncul di saat yang tepat? Ia akan berakhir di perut _Troll _ itu. Tetapi…ia juga marah melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menangis semakin kencang.

"He-hei?! Ada apa? Apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan yang bersembunyi di bahunya. Ia berhasil melihat wajah Luhan. Manusia Rusa itu sesenggukan. Nafasnya tidak terkontrol. Ingusnya ada dimana-mana.

"Baik-baik saja kepalamu!" seru Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Hah? Lu-"

"Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku! Bagaimana kalau tadi kau masih juga tidak muncul dan Troll itu menjadikan aku sebagai sarapannya?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Lu-"

"Kemana saja kau Selama ini hah!"

"Aku harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku-"

"Pesta!?"

"Ye-yeah…itu pesta ulang tahunku. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang! Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu,kan?"

"Seingatku kau tidak pernah menceritakannya" Luhan cemberut. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sudah. Waktu itu -saat aku membacakan buku untukmu- kau tertidur, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu tapi saat itu aku harus cepat pulang. Aku sudah menulis pesan di secarik perkamen bahwa aku tidak akan datang selama dua hari-"

"Pesan?"

"Yeah. Aku menyelipkannya di buku itu supaya kau mengetahuinya. Kau melihat pesan itu,kan?"

"Yup"

"Nah, kenapa kau bilang aku tidak memberitahumu?"

"Aku memang melihat pesan itu, Sehun. Melihat. Dan itu saja tidak membuatku memahami apa isinya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membaca, ingat?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia menutupi wajahnya, malu. Benar. Duh, betapa bodohnya ia. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Luhan tak bisa membaca?! Apa yang ia harapkan ketika ia menuliskan pesan untuknya? Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir bahwa Luhan bisa membaca tulisan tangannya sementara Rusa itu tidak bisa membaca!

Luhan masih tetap cemberut. Perdebatan itu akhirnya dimenangkan olehnya. Ia melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sehun dan menjauh. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika ia menyaksikan mayat _Troll _yang tergeletak. Sehun mengawasi Luhan dan langsung menggendongnya lagi ketika ia melihat Manusia Rusa itu berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan" ujar Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku, Hei Rusa yang manis" goda Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh.

"Dengar, Aku membawakan buku yang banyak untukmu!"

Mendengar ini mata Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku akan mengajarimu membaca! Jadi kau tidak akan bosan lagi. Kau ingin sekali membaca banyak cerita,kan?"

"Bisakah aku membaca seperti Sehun?"

"Tentu saja! Aku yang akan mengajarimu. Kau pasti bisa!"

"Baiklah. Kau dimaafkan~~" Luhan menyanyi sambil tersenyum riang.

.

Luhan sedang memancing di sungai pagi itu. Yah, ia harus berjalan jauh sekali dari rumahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan ikan. Ia jarang sekali makan ikan atau daging. Makan ikan atau daging sama halnya dengan makan teman-temannya sendiri. Tetapi kali ini Luhan ingin membuat suatu kejutan untuk Sehun. Sudah dua minggu lamanya Sehun selalu menemani dirinya sampai sembuh, sampai ia bisa berjalan normal kembali. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Luhan ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Sehun. Pada umumnya, Luhan hanya makan sayur-sayuran. Tetapi ia tidak yakin Sehun menyukai makanan jenis itu. Karena itu, ia mencari sungai yang terletak sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Ia tidak mau membunuh teman-temannya sendiri dan dijadikan santapan. Ia harus mencari sungai dimana ia tidak mengenal ikan-ikan disitu. Mungkin kalau mendengar ini, Sehun akan tertawa dan menggodanya habis-habisan.

Luhan selesai membakar ikan racikannya ketika Sehun datang. Ia melihat Luhan sedang sibuk berjongkok di dekat suatu perapian yang ia buat di luar rumah. Asap mengepul mengotori wajah Luhan yang berkeringat. Sehun tersenyum melihat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Sehun.

Luhan terkejut dan melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan berusaha menyembunyikan aktivitasnya. Tapi hidung Sehun lebih tajam. Ia mencium aroma yang menggoda. Ia mendorong Luhan ke sisi dan melihat apa yang Luhan masak. Empat tusuk ikan dibakar di atas api.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak" Ujar Sehun heran.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya makan rumput mentah-mentah,kan?" Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Yang penting, sekarang duduklah"

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan manusia rusa ini. Tetapi ia menyilangkan kakinya dan melihat Luhan mengangkat ikan bakar matang itu dan meletakkannya di atas daun yang lebar. Sehun tergiur mencium aromanya. Ia ingin sekali mencicipi masakan Luhan.

Luhan berdeham. Ia duduk dengan gelisah.

"Erm..erm..karena aku bisa berjalan kembali, maka aku pikir ini saat yang tepat-"

"Oh…! Jadi ini pesta perayaan?" sela Sehun. Luhan yang kata-katanya dipotong hanya melotot. Sehun berdeham dan memilih bungkam.

"Terima kasih" Lanjut Luhan. "Jadi, karena kakiku sudah sembuh total, yang memungkinkan aku bisa berjalan kembali, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah mau merawat lukaku dan bahkan menemaniku sampai sembuh. Tidak lupa kepada jasanya yang telah mencegahku jadi sarapan _Troll_"

Luhan mengakhiri sambutannya dengan pipi yang merah. Sehun yang mendengar ini hanya terdiam. Jadi…Luhan repot-repot membuatkan ia hidangan hanya untuk berterima kasih? Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Te-terima kasih…" Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau yang salah tingkah? Ayo makan! Aku tidak berjanji ini akan enak, tapi setidaknya ini pantas untuk dicoba"

Luhan menyodorkan setusuk ikan bakar pada Sehun yang dengan gembira meraihnya. Ia menggigit ikan itu dan matanya melebar penuh kagum. Masakan Luhan enak sekali!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan harap-harap cemas.

"Enak sekali!" puji Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lega. Syukurlah, kalau Sehun menyukainya.

Makan siang hari itu sangat mengasyikkan bagi Luhan. Ia tak lagi makan sendiri. Senang rasanya punya teman makan.

Sehun dan Luhan berbaring di atas rumput dengan perut kekenyangan. Mereka tertawa. Mengelus-elus perut mereka yang buncit. Dan dengan ini, Sehun menemukan suatu ide.

.

Sehun masuk ke dapur istana pagi itu. Ketika para juru masak sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan makan siang untuk anggota kerajaan. Para juru masak disitu terheran-heran melihat pangeran datang ke dapur. Kedua pangeran memang sering datang ke dapur. Tapi itu sudah cerita lama. Itu adalah masa ketika pangeran masih kecil. Mereka sering sekali mengusili dan mengganggu juru masak. Mencuri persediaan makanan dan menghabiskannya dengan rakus. Tetapi Sehun curiga Jongin masih sering melakukannya. Sekarang pangeran hanya bergelut dengan buku dan buku. Karena itu para juru masak sangat senang melihat Pangeran Sehun mengunjungi mereka lagi.

"Tuan muda…! Selamat pagi, Tuan muda. Apa yang membuat pangeran repot-repot datang kesini? Apabila Tuan menginginkan sesuatu, katakan saja pada Pelayan. Tuan muda tidak perlu kesini" seorang juru masak terharu.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku merindukan tempat ini. Kalau aku tidak merepotkan, maukah kalian menyiapkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Katakan saja, Tuan muda. Apa yang Tuang muda inginkan?"

"Erm. Aku ingin kalian menyiapkan bekal untuk perjalananku. Keluarkan semua makanan yang ada di dapur ini dan bawakan ke kudaku. Apa kalian sanggup?"

"Tidak masalah, Tuan muda! Kami akan segera menyiapkannya!"

"Terima kasih banyak" Sehun tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian, tumpukan berbagai jenis makanan sudah menggantung dengan aman di kedua sisi kudanya. Dan Jongin, seperti biasa, tak lupa berkomentar.

"Woah. Kau bisa gendut, Sehun" Jongin memperhatikan jumlah makanan yang Sehun bawa. Sehun tidak mendengarkan dan memacu kudanya meninggalkan pintu gerbang istana. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Berpikir. Kemarin ia membawa banyak sekali buku, dan sekarang ia membawa berkarung-karung makanan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang adiknya lakukan?

.

Mulut Luhan mernganga melihat hamparan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Makanan yang ia tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya! Sehun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia ingin Luhan merasakan makanan yang sering ia makan sehari-hari. Karena itu ia membawa makanan dalam jumlah besar agar Luhan bisa menyimpannya. Ia juga meminta Luhan memanggil semua teman-teman hewannya untuk mencicipi makanan yang ia bawa. Suasana menjadi riuh. Mereka semua berpesta.

Luhan kebingungan memilih makanan yang akan ia makan. Terlalu banyak makanan! Ia melihat bulatan kecil putih yang di dalamnya terdapat bulatan Syang lebih kecil lagi berwarna kuning, Sehun bilang itu telur. Juga sayur putih yang rasanya pedas bernama Kimchi. Makanan menyerupai tali berwarna kuning dan putih yang disiram kuah pedas. Entah Luhan lupa namanya. Biarpun awalnya rasanya aneh tapi semua itu enak! Sangat enak! Apalagi yang ia makan sekarang, cairan kental berwarna cokelat dan rasanya manis sekali. Namanya sama dengan warna makanan itu, cokelat. Ada cokelat berbentuk cair dan batang. Juga ada makanan dingin berbentuk krim yang berwarna-warni. Luhan meringis menahan dingin saat mencicipi makanan itu. Rasanya sama saat musim dingin dimana ada butiran salju turun dari langit. Luhan berpikir apakah makanan ini terbuat dari salju. Sehun hanya tertawa dan menjelaskan kalau makanan itu adalah es krim dan tidak, itu tidak terbuat dari salju. Sehun menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Sehun sedang bermain-main dengan Min yang mengerat wortel yang khusus ia bawa untuk kelinci itu. Luhan menghabiskan semangkuk tali berwarna kuning, kalau tidak salah namanya Mie, tali itu sangat pedas dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Maka ia merogoh kantong karung makanan lagi dan menemukan sebuah botol besar. Luhan membuka tutupnya dan melihat cairan. Air! Luhan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. Rasanya manis sekaligus aneh.

Sehun sedang makan krim cokelat yang sangat ia suka. Krim itu mengotori mulut Sehun dimana-mana. Ia berusaha membersihkan krim cokelat itu dengan menjilatinya. Luhan yang melihat krim itu masih menempel di bibir Sehun, mendekat dan secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lidahnya. Mata sehun melebar sempurna ketika Luhan menyapukan lidahnya ke sudut bibirnya. Luhan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan menelan krim cokelat yang tadi menempel di sudut bibir Sehun. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Sehun tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

_Apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan padanya ?!_

"Lu-Luhan…" Sehun terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah.

"Rasanya manis. Aku mau lagi! Sehun menghabiskannya,ya!?"

"Ma-maaf. Aku sangat suka cokelat jadi aku menghabiskannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan juga me-menyukainya. Besok akan kubawakan lagi-"

"Tidak bisa! Aku mau sekarang" Luhan merengek dengan manja.

"Ha-hah? aku sudah tidak punya cokelat lagi"

"Ada! Kau punya! Sehun menyimpannya di bibirmu tadi!"

"Luhan! Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Tu-tunggu tunggu tunggu!"

Kali ini Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun yanag masih belepotan krim cokelat. Ia sekali lagi menyapukan lidahnya ke permukaan bibir Sehun. Seakan tak cukup dengan semua itu, Luhan membuka paksa mulut Sehun dengan kasar . Segera setelah ia menemukan lidah Sehun, ia pun mengambil alih daging berwarna merah muda itu dan mengulumnya dengan bibirnya. Menyedot-nyedot mencoba mencari rasa manis yang membuatnya ketagihan. Luhan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun dan menjelajahi gua itu. Ia mencumbu Sehun dengan membabi buta sampai Sehun tak bisa bernafas. Ia mendorong bahu Luhan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Luhan!"

Teriakan Sehun ia abaikan. Setelah selesai dengan rasa manis yang ia dapatkan. Luhan mulai bertingkah aneh lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun sehingga pemuda itu berbaring di atas rumput. Mata Sehun sebesar piring saat Luhan mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Keluarkan cokelatnya! Jangan disembunyikan!" Luhan mencari-cari cokelat yang bahkan Sehun berani bersumpah tak pernah ia simpan di tubuhnya. Ia membuka rompi Sehun dengan kasar dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam baju Sehun. Jari-jari Luhan yang menyentuh kulit Sehun membuatnya berjengit karena merasakan geli. Sehun menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman di atas rumput itu.

"Luhan! Haha! Hentikan! Geli,tahu! Huahahaha!" Sehun tak bisa memutuskan apakah sekarang ia tertawa atau menangis. Luhan tidak memedulikan protes Sehun dan terus menurunkan tangannya ke daerah lain ketika ia tidak menemukan apapun di bagian atas tubuh Sehun.

Mata Sehun tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi tetapi jantungnya semakin tidak karuan saat Luhan menyentuh bagian yang sangat privat dari tubuhnya. Ia berteriak kesakitan merasakan tangan Luhan meremas bagian itu dengan kasar. Luhan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana Sehun, ketika ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, Luhan mengira bahwa Sehun menyembunyikannya di dalam celananya.

Wajah Sehun berubah horror saat Luhan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam celananya, tapi sebelum Luhan menarik celananya, ia mendorong Luhan dan berhasil menahan gerakannya dengan menindih manusia rusa itu. Luhan terus memberontak dengan menendang-nendang Sehun. Ia berbalik memiting tangan Luhan. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada batu di dekat mereka bergumul, dan sebelum Sehun sempat mencegah, dahi Luhan menemui batu itu. Dengan bunyi 'Tok' yang lumayan keras, Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun terengah-engah. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi! Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Dia bertingkah seperti binatang yang kepanasan. Sehun menyentuh dadanya yang terus bergemuruh. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang pingsan. Wajahnya memerah, ia juga bersendawa. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mencium aroma syang khas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sebotol besar anggur yang telah kosong tak bersisa. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Jadi ini penyebabnya" Sehun melempar botol itu dengan kesal. Kenapa bisa ada anggur di dalam karung yang ia bawa? Sehun sendiri belum pernah meminum itu. Ibunya bilang ia baru boleh meminum itu kalau ia sudah dewasa. Sekarang Sehun tahu betul kenapa ibunya berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala."Jangan pernah memberikan minuman ini lagi pada Luhan"

.

Sehun menunggu Luhan siuman. Ketika si rusa menggeliat bangun. Ia menatap lingkungan di sekitarnya dengan aneh. Sehun menatapnya dengan awas. Jangan bilang Luhan masih mabuk…

"Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan aku tertidur?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

Sehun bernafas lega. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang duduk kebingungan dan memberikannya air putih dari botolnya. Setelah meminumnya, Luhan agak baikan.

"Sehun, kepalaku sakit. Apa yang terjadi?" desak Luhan. Ia memegangi dahinya yang merah dan bengkak. Sehun menatap Luhan kasihan.

"Kau terjatuh dan kepalamu terantuk batu" Sehun sedikit berbohong. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya,kan? Ia membelai dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sakit,ya? Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa meringankan sakit itu. Ayu ikut aku"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan yang Sehun maksud. Sesekali, Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut sakit. Sehun tersenyum memperhatikan ini. Kasihan ia.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekarang kalau kau bisa memberitahuku dimana letak bunga matahari dan pohon arbei di hutan ini, aku berjanji rasa sakitmu akan segera hilang" Sehun tersenyum.

"Bunga matahari dan Pohon arbei?"

"Ya. Kau tahu,kan, bunga berwarna kuning yang menyerupai matahari dan buah kecil-kecil yang mirip strawberry atau anggur?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, seakan berpikir. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar. Ketika wajah Luhan berubah cerah ia langsung menarik tangan Sehun ke arah berlawanan.

"Ikut aku!" ajak Luhan dengan riang. Luhan berubah menjadi seekor rusa dan melesat berlari di depan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di hamparan bunga matahari yang sangat indah. Tangkainya tinggi sekali, tetapi Sehun dengan mudah memetiknya. Ia mendengar derap langkah dan melihat seekor rusa menggigit buah arbei di moncongnya. Sehun tersenyum mengetahui itu Luhan.

"Bunga matahari ini dapat meredakan sakit kepalamu. Sementara buah arbei itu mampu mengobati luka memar di dahimu. Nanti akan kubuatkan ramuannya" jelas Sehun.

Ia berjongkok di depan rusa itu dan membelai-belai bulunya. Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan patuh ke tangan Sehun. Ia menyelipkan bunga matahari di tanduknya yang indah. Satu,dua,tiga. Ia juga memetik daun bunga itu dan melilitkannya di tanduk si rusa sehingga kepalanya nampak seperti taman bunga kecil. Sehun mengecek hasil karyanya dan tersenyum. Ia menyadari bahwa rusa itu sudah berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Sehun memetik bunga matahari lagi, kali ini lebih kecil, merangkainya menjadi suatu lingkaran menyerupai bando dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di rambut Luhan yang kecokelatan. Sekarang Luhan memiliki sebuah mahkota bertengger di kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Nah, sekarang kau adalah pangeran di hutan ini" ujar Sehun.

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah hamparan bunga matahari yang tinggi. Nyaris menyembunyikan wujud mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling memandang. Sehun mengakui bahwa Luhan itu sangat indah. Cantik dan polos. Ia ingin mengatakan itu tetapi rasanya ada yang sesuatu yang menahannya. Tatapan Luhan yang menghujam langsung ke bola matanya membutakan pikiran Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Luhan. Bibir itu masih menggigit buah arbei.

Entah apa yang menggerakkan Sehun. Ia ingin merasakan sentuhan itu lagi. Ia ingin menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Maka ia memegang kedua lengan Luhan. Menjaganya agar tetap di tempat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir itu. Sehun mengambil buah arbei merah muda yang masih Luhan gigit dengan tautan bibirnya, kemudian mengunyahnya. Rasa buah arbei yang masih belum matang itu tak mau pergi dari lidah Sehun. Segera, Luhan juga bisa merasakan asamnya buah itu ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh milik Luhan.

Mata Luhan melebar tetapi ia tak menarik diri. Ia membiarkan Sehun memperdalam ciuman itu. Tetapi ciuman Sehun sangat polos. Tak ada lidah maupun suara kecupan yang erotis. Ia tak ingin membuat Luhan ketakutan. Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan dan merasakan Sehun mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Setelah rasanya seperti berabad, Sehun membuka mata dan melepaskan tautan kedua bibir itu. Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan Sehun menyusuri lengan Luhan sebelum melepaskannya. Wajah keduanya sewarna buah arbei yang belum masak itu.

"Luhan…"

Luhan menunduk dan mundur selangkah semi selangkah. Belum sempat Sehun memanggilnya, Luhan sudah berlari dan menghilang di tengah bunga matahari yang rapat. Sehun hanya berharap Luhan tidak marah atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Maka, Ciuman pertama Pangeran Sehun rasanya manis seperti anggur. Memabukkan, menggairahkan, dan menggelikan. Sementara ciuman keduanya asam. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan jantungnya berdentang. Tetapi Pangeran Sehun memutuskan untuk lebih menyukai ciuman yang kedua. Meskipun rasanya asam, biarpun itu tanpa izin Luhan. Tapi ia tak menyesalinya. Tak akan. Karena itulah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Hari itu, Pangeran Sehun dari Kerajaan Barat secara resmi telah menemukan cinta pertamanya.

_-to be continued-_

_Fluff dimana-mana *lempar bunga matahari* __(__ノ__^_^)__ノ _

_Jangan lupa review^^ semakin banyak review, semakin cepat pula updatenya. _

_see ya soon in the next chapter. –author- _


	4. The Trap

**Title : A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai**

**Pair : HunHan, side!Kaisoo Taoris BaekYeol Sulay Chenmin**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance**

**A PRINCE WHO TURNS INTO A DEER**

Chapter 4

Tingginya tangkai bunga matahari yang menjulang menutupi sosok Luhan yang tengah meringkuk di tengahnya. Manusia rusa itu duduk memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya bengong. Matanya yang lebar berkedip-kedip lucu memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun… Sehun baru saja menciumnya.

Pipi Luhan memerah lagi. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Masih terrekam jelas dalam memori Luhan. Mereka sedang mencari buah arbei dan bunga matahari untuk mengobati lukanya. Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Sehun mendekat dan…! dan, dan…

"Arrggggghhh!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Ia bangkit dari tanah dan berlari lagi. Mencoba menenangkan debaran yang tak kunjung berhenti di dadanya. Luhan berhenti di tepi sebuah tebing dimana ia menemukan buah arbei tadi.

Luhan duduk di tebing. Ia melirik cabang buah arbei yang menjuntai kearahnya dan menariknya sampai ke bawah. Ada gerombolan buah yang berwarna hitam dan merah muda. Wajah Sehun terbayang lagi. Lebih tepatnya bibir Sehun. Luhan terpaku dan memandangi buah arbei yang belum matang. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah. Wajahnya mengernyit.

Bibirnya masih terasa asam. Ciuman Sehun tadi meninggalkan rasa asam gara-gara buah arbei itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan memetiknya. Alih-alih mengambil buah yang masak, ia malah mengambil buah yang berwarna merah muda segar. Yang Masih belum matang. Ia menggigit ujung buah itu dan seketika matanya menyipit menahan asam yang mencemari lidahnya. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Luhan melanjutkan memakan buah itu sampai habis.

"Rasanya tidak enak…." Luhan cemberut seketika buah itu habis dikunyahnya.

Luhan memetik lagi. Kali ini ia mengambil yang masak. Ia menggigit buah itu dan tersenyum lucu.

"Manis" ujarnya.

Tetapi kemudian senyumnya lenyap. Meskipun buah yang ini manis, tetapi mengapa dirinya menyukai rasa asam itu? wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Sehun… kenapa kau menciumku…?" desah Luhan kebingungan. Ia mengambil salah satu bunga matahari yang ada ditanduknya dan memetik kelopaknya satu demi satu.

Luhan berpikir bahwa meskipun buah yang belum masak itu rasanya asam,tetapi di bibir Sehun, semuanya terasa lebih manis.

.

Sehun hanya menatap makan malamnya dengan hampa. Pandangannya kosong. Malam itu seperti biasa, Sehun makan malam bersama Ayah, Ibu, dan Jongin. tetapi seenak apapun makanan yang terhidangkan di meja, Sehun tak bisa konsentrasi melahapnya. Pikirannya selalu terbang pada Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan. Agaknya ini membuat Ratu Yixing khawatir melihat keadaan putranya yang sedari tadi bengong.

"Sehun, ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Ibunya cemas.

"…"

Sehun masih saja bengong. Ratu Yixing saling melempar pandang dengan suaminya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia mendekat pada adik kembarnya itu dan berseru tepat di telinganya.

"Oi Sehun cadel!"

Sehun tersentak dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia memandang sekitarnya dan mendapati ayah ibunya terkaget-kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya yang berusaha menahan tawa. Sehun marah. Ia mengambil lap dan melemparnya ke wajah Jongin yang menyebalkan.

"Sialan!" umpat Sehun.

" Sehun, jaga bicaramu!" suara ibunya meninggi.

Sehun menatap ibunya takut-takut.

"Ma-maaf…" ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai makan lagi.

"Oh iya, Sehun. Bagaimana dengan piknikmu hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Piknik?" Sehun mengangkat alis.

"Yeah. Bukannya tadi pagi kau masuk dapur dan minta dibawakan makanan banyak sekali?"

Jantung Sehun mencelos. Kakaknya ini paling tahu bagaimana mengorek informasi darinya. Ia akan menanyakan ini di depan kedua orangtuanya agar Sehun tidak berbohong. Jongin tahu Ia tak pernah bisa bohong di depan mereka.

"Benarkah? Ibu tidak tahu itu. Kau piknik dimana?"

"Erm…itu…" Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak hanya itu! beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun juga membawa buku dalam jumlah banyak. Entah dia bawa kemana" cerocos Jongin lagi.

"Buku? Pantas saja buku ayah banyak yang hilang. Oh ya, novel itu sudah selesai dibaca?" Ayahnya ikut-ikutan.

"Oh…! Ya, ya. Aku sudah selesai membacanya, ayah" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagus,kan? Jongin, Kau juga harus membacanya" saran ayah.

_Apa?_

"Novel? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak suka membaca novel!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, karena buku itu sudah ia berikan pada Luhan dan mustahil manusia rusa itu mau mengembalikannya meskipun Sehun minta baik-baik.

"Tapi…boleh juga! Aku dengar pangeran itu suka membaca novel! Aku akan memberitahunya!" lanjut Jongin riang.

Sehun melotot. _Sial…! Bagaimana sekarang!?_

"Jadi, Sehun? Dimana kau piknik tadi pagi?" tanya Jongin lagi.

_Anak ini…!_

"Erm…di hutan utara" gumam Sehun sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

"Besok mau pergi lagi? Ibu akan bilang pada dapur istana untuk memasak makanan kesukaannmu"

"TIDAK USAH!" seru Sehun, membuat semuanya terlonjak.

"Erm…erm…maksudku, Itu semua hanya bekal! Aku bukannya piknik atau apa"

"Oh ya? bekal sebanyak itu?" kejar Jongin lagi.

"Ya. Aku memakan semuanya. Puas?" bisik Sehun.

"Lain kali, kalau mau piknik, ajak kakakmu juga. Kalian jarang sekali main bersama belakangan ini" tegur sang ayah.

_APAAA? MENGAJAK JONGIN?_

"Wow! Ide bagus. Aku punya banyak waktu luang" seru Jongin.

" Omong-omong,bagaimana dengan perburuan kalian? Sudah menemukan rusa itu?" tanya Raja tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang sedang mengunyah daging empuk itu tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Uhuk…!"

Ratu Yixing segera memberikan segelas air pada putranya. Sementara Jongin menepuk punggungnya keras-keras.

" Pelan-pelan kalau makan, adikku" Jongin tersenyum lembut yang malah membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Nah, Jongin. Mulai dari kau, bagaimana perburuanmu?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

" Diluar dugaan, rusa itu sulit ditemukan, Ayah. Sayang sekali aku masih belum menemukannya" Jongin terdengar sangat menyesal.

_Blah! Mencarinya? Yang kau lakukan hanyalah bermalas-malasan di istana! Pikir Sehun._

"Tapi sepertinya, Sehun sudah menemukannya, Ayah"

Mata Sehun melebar. Ia menatap Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dengan bangga.

"Aku perhatikan, dia keluar masuk hutan utara setiap hari. Sepertinya Sehun sangat ingin jadi Raja selanjutnya" Jongin tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menemukan rusa itu, Sehun?" tanya Raja Joonmyeon.

"BELUM!"

"Astaga, Sehun. Kenapa kau berteriak terus dari tadi?" omel ibunya.

Ayahnya sedikit kecewa mendengar itu.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan perburuan kalian. Andai saja kalian segera menemukannya… punggungku sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin peperangan ck ck ck"

Dengan itu, Raja Joonmyeon meninggalkan meja makan sambil memegangi punggungnya. Ratu Yixing langsung mengikuti suaminya dan pergi ke kamar. Ia menuntun suaminya yang sebenarnya masih kelihatan muda, entah. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan punggungnya.

" Jangan khawatir, Ayah! Aku akan segera menemukannya!" seru Jongin sebelum ayah dan ibunya menghilang ke kamar.

Sehun melanjutkan makannya sebentar dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Oi, Sehun! kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau tidur" gumamnya.

"Kapan kita akan piknik?" Jongin cemberut.

Sehun mendengus. "Itu bukan piknik! Dan siapa bilang aku akan mengajakmu?"

"Pelit sekali kau" balas Jongin.

Jongin mengambil buah sebagai penutup makanan. Sehun menemukan dirinya terpaku menatap Jongin yang ternyata mengunyah buah arbei. Wajahnya seketika panas teringat ciumannya dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Jongin heran. Ia mendekati Sehun yang kaget dan mendorong kakaknya itu.

"Si-Siapa bilang?!" Sehun meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya.

" Hei, apa kau demam?" seru Jongin.

"Bodoh!"

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Ia bersandar di pintu dan menyentuh pipinya yang panas. Benar juga. Besok ia akan menemui Luhan lagi. Tapi… bagaimana kira-kira Luhan akan bereaksi setelah ciuman itu? Apakah ia akan membenci dirinya? Atau bahkan Luhan tak mau menemuinya lagi?

Sehun mengenyahkan semua pikiran jelek itu dan menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan meringkuk dalam selimut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menanti pertemuan besok. Ia tersenyum malu dan menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa bukan pipinya saja yang panas, tetapi juga dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya.

.

Sehun bangun dan duduk di kasurnya dengan wajah linglung. Ia bisa melihat matahari sudah tinggi lewat jendelanya yang terbuka. Ia menyentuh dahinya yang panas dan rasanya seperti terbakar. Kepalanya pusing. Kemudian ia bersin. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sampai Sehun kesal sendiri. Hidungnya merah sekali. Rasanya ia sulit bernafas. Ia mengeluh dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Sekujur tubuhnya rasanya mendidih. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk terlelap lagi.

,

Luhan menghela nafas untuk yang mungkin keseratus kalinya hari itu. Ia sedang duduk di tepi sungai dan merendam kakinya di air yang sejuk itu. Berkali-kali ia melirik jalan yang biasa dilalui Sehun. Dan jejak pemburu itu masih tidak terlihat. Sudah siang, dan Sehun belum datang juga. Apakah ia sedang ada pesta lagi…?

Luhan mengeluh. Atau jangan-jangan… Sehun hanya ingin mencium dirinya dan kemudian pergi? Ia menendang air yang membasahi wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu?

"Aku jahat sekali…" desahnya.

Baru setengah hari saja, ia sudah merindukan Sehun. Merindukan kehadirannya di hutan ini dan bermain bersamanya. Ia kesepian. Tetapi teman-temannya sudah menghiburnya sejak tadi. Bukankah biasanya ia langsung ceria lagi? Ada apa dengannya? Memang ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa kalau bertemu Sehun lagi, tapi Luhan sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemburu itu. Dan Luhan menghela nafas lagi.

.

Ratu Yixing mondar-mandir di kamar putranya. Bersama beberapa dayangnya, ia berkali-kali memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Ketika ia hendak membangunkan putranya yang tidak biasanya bangun siang itu, ia kaget sekali melihatnya terbaring di kasur dengan lemah. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan ia mengigau dalam tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya juga panas sekali. Ratu Yixing yang khawatir langsung mengompres dahi putranya dengan kain dingin, Berharap menurunkan panasnya.

Tetapi Sehun masih saja mengeluh dalam tidurnya dan itu membuat ibunya ingin menangis. Ia berusaha meracik obat untuk putra bungsunya itu. Bahkan Raja Joomyeon sampai membatalkan rapatnya dengan jenderal demi menemani putranya yang sedang sakit. Sementara Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia malah diusir keluar oleh sang ibu ketika usahanya membantu merawat adiknya berantakan. Ia malah menumpahkan air dingin ke tubuh adiknya, yang kemudian menangis gara-gara itu.

"Ck, aku kan hanya ingin membantu" gerutunya.

.

Setelah seharian penuh bergulat dengan demam tinggi, Akhirnya malam itu panas Sehun turun juga. Ia berbaring di ranjang setelah makan sup rumput laut. Ibunya berusaha membuatnya minum obat yang ia lakukan dengan enggan. Rasanya pahit dan Sehun tidak suka itu. .

.

Sehun sedang mengenakan pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar ketika ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya dengan nada tinggi. Matanya membulat lebar.

"Aku uhuk aku mau berburu uhuk" Sehun melewati ibunya begitu saja. Ibunya yang geram langsung menarik jubah putranya dari belakang sehingga Sehun tertarik ke belakang.

"Ibu! Jangan main-main!" protes Sehun, membenarkan jubahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sekarang ganti baju lagi dan berbaring di kasur!" perintah ibunya.

"Tapi ibu uhuk!" Sehun hendak membantah tapi tenggorokannya gatal sekali. rasanya ingin sekali ia garuk.

"Dengan keadaan tubuh seperti itu kau mau berburu? Kau mau Ibu marah, hah?"

"Tapi, Bu. Aku tidak bisa uhuk disini terus"

"Ibu tahu, Ibu tahu. Kau ingin sekali menangkap rusa itu tapi kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting sekarang!"

Ratu Yixing menuntun putranya yang sempoyongan menuju tempat tidur lagi. ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika ia merasakan bahwa panas di tubuh putranya mulai naik lagi. ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menempelkannya pada dahi putranya sendiri.

"Lihat, berjalan saja masih sempoyongan, Badanmu juga masih sepanas itu. Mana mungkin ibu membiarkanmu keluar?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Batukmu juga semakin parah…! Jangan membantah dan berbaring saja! Ibu akan ambilkan obat"

Sehun merengek. Ia harus pergi. Ia ingin menemui Luhan. Kemarin ia sudah tidak bertemu rusa itu. Apa yang akan Luhan pikirkan nanti? Apalagi setelah ciuman itu, Ia takut Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja.

Ratu Yixing datang lagi dan kali ini membawa sebotol obat berwarna hitam kental. Melihatnya saja Sehun sudah ingin muntah. Ibunya memaksa Sehun menelan semangkuk penuh botol itu dalam sekali teguk. Wajah Sehun mengernyit penuh jijik. Ibunya meninggalkan dirinya terbungkus dalam selimut tebal, ia bisa mendengar omelan ibunya.

"Nah, sekarang istirahat! Berburu boleh saja tapi itu kalau kau sudah sembuh total! Mana bisa kau jadi raja kalau sakit seperti itu?"

.

Empat hari sudah berlalu dan Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Empat. Hari. Dan ia belum bertemu Luhan sama sekali! Sehun menendang-nendang selimut yang membungkusnya. Sebenarnya dirinya sakit apa sampai berhari-hari begini? Ibunya benar-benar mengawasi dirinya dengan ketat. Mustahil baginya untuk menyelinap ke hutan.

Ia tergolek lemah ke kanan dan kiri. Ia menatap langit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan sampai rasanya sakit. Mungkin, ia belum kunjung sembuh karena merindukan Luhan. Sehun tertawa getir.

Habis sudah. Luhan pasti akan membencinya…

Sehun sedang meratapi nasibnya ketika langit yang damai tiba-tiba berubah ramai. Puluhan burung berwana putih melintasi langit yang damai itu. Sehun berlarian ke tepi jendela dan menengadah. Ia takjub melihat semua itu. Ia memperhatikan bahwa di kaki burung itu masing-msing terikat sesuatu. Ia menunduk dan melihat ayahnya berdiri dengan para menterinya, sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius. Sepertinya burung-burung itu sedang ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk mengirim surat pemberitahuan kepada kerajaan tetangga.

_Tunggu. Surat? _

Sehun terperangah. _Benar juga! kenapa ia tidak memikirkannya dari awal?! _

Seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu di dalam kepalanya, ia berlari menuju rak buku, tersandung karpet dalam perjalanannya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia harus cepat!

.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap langit. Ada banyak sekali burung berterbangan jauh ke utara. Luhan menggertakkan lehernya. Ia mendongak sejak tadi sampai lehernya nyeri. Ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan dagu di lututnya. Setangkai bunga matahari jatuh dari kepalanya. Ia meraba tanduk rusanya dan melepas mahkota bunga matahari layu yang Sehun buatkan untuknya. Dan ia tersenyum getir mengingat nama itu.

Sejak ciuman itu, Sehun sudah tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Memang benar. Sehun hanya berjanji menemaninya sampai kakinya sembuh. Mungkin Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tidak butuh bantuan lagi. Untuk apa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di hutan untuk merawat manusia separuh binatang aneh seperti dirinya?

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia membuang bunga matahari dari tanduknya satu persatu. Bunga itu sudah layu. Tentu saja. Sudah empat hari sejak Sehun menyematkan bunga itu di tanduknya. Bunga itu hanyut dibawa aliran sungai. Luhan menatap bunga layu itu sampai terjun ke air terjun di bawahnya. Saat ini, Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menangis yang ternyata gagal ia lakukan.

"Sehun… kau dimana…?" Luhan terisak.

Dan saat itu, ia menyadari ada sesuatu mengitari kepalanya. Benda itu mengitari tanduknya seakan tanduknya adalah hal yang menarik. Luhan menengadah kesal. Ia menampik seekor burung yang sudah berani mengganggunya. Burung kecil gemuk itu kini berusaha mematuknya. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya agar burung itu pergi tapi si burung itu malah hinggap di tanduknya dengan keras kepala.

"Aaaah menyebalkan!" Luhan berteriak kesal.

Ia membiarkan burung itu bertengger di tanduknya. Luhan cemberut. Ia bisa merasakan burung itu mematuki rambutnya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan kesal. Menyedihkan. Sekarang ia tidak tahu apakah ia menangis gara-gara Sehun atau burung menyebalkan itu.

Burung itu terus mematuki rambutnya. Luhan melirik burung diatasnya dengan penuh dendam. Luhan berkedip. Ia baru menyadari kalau di kaki burung itu terikat sesuatu.

_Apa itu?_

Luhan mengangkat tangan dan melihat burung itu terbang menghinggapinya. Di salah satu kakinya, terikat sebuh gulungan kertas. Ia melepaskan ikatan itu dan membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Luhan bersyukur sekarang ia sudah bisa membaca dan menulis. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas dan terkejut saat namanya disebutkan dalam baris pertama.

_**Untuk Luhan**_

_**Di sarangnya yang nyaman,**_

_**Aku tahu mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi izinkan aku untuk minta maaf karena sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu. Aku tidak mau kau berpikir bahwa aku hanya mempermainkanmu saja. Saat ini aku sedang sakit parah dan tidak bisa datang ke hutan utara. Aku sungguh menyesal dengan keadaan ini. Aku sangat ingin menemuimu. Aku mengatakan ini sejujurnya dan aku harap Luhan percaya. **_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu, Luhan. **_

_**Aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu denganmu, kemudian saat aku sedang putus asa, aku melihat burung berterbangan dari jendela kamarku. Hahaha. Kau berpikir aku pasti bodoh sekali,kan? Ya. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat padamu karena aku masih sakit dan tidak bisa datang ke hutan utara. Aku harap Luhan mau memaafkanku! _**_

_**Nah, kalau aku menerima surat balasan dalam hitungan sepuluh dari sekarang, itu artinya Luhan sudah memaafkanku. Baiklah, aku akan mulai menghitung mundur! Aku tunggu.**_

_**Catatan: cukup ikat surat balasanmu ke burung gemuk berwarna biru tadi.**_

_**Catatan lagi: maaf, burungnya suka mematuk!**_

_**Sehun si pemburu.**_

Luhan menengadah dan tersenyum tidak percaya. Sehun bodoh. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Ia menatap surat di tangannya dan menghapus air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Tangisan kelegaan. Bukan tangisan penuh kesedihan dan penuh kekesalan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Luhan teringat sesuatu. Sehun sudah menghitung mundur. Ia harus menulis surat ini cepat-cepat!

"Sehun bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa menulis semuanya dalam hitungan sepuluh?!"

.

Sehun duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia menatap langit. Wajahnya cemas. Apakah Luhan menerima suratnya? Bagaimana kalau Luhan lupa cara membaca? Bagaimana kalau Luhan bisa membaca tapi lupa cara menulis?

Sehun tersentak ketika ia mendegar suara ketukan dari jendelanya. Ia berlari dan membuka jendela dan melihat seekor burung biru gemuk mematuki kaca jendelanya, burung itu bertengger di tepinya. Di salah satu kakinya terikat sebuah gulungan kertas. Senyum Sehun langsung mengembang untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat hari itu.

Ia melepaskan ikatan itu dan membuka gulungan kertas. Burung biru tadi bertengger dan mengintip dari balik bahunya. Jantung Sehun berdebar-debar.

_**Untuk Sehun **_

_**Yang sedang sakit,**_

_**Aku baru saja bisa menulis dan aku cemas akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menulis semua ini! tapi apabila Sehun menerima surat ini lebih dari hitungan sepuluh, bukan berarti aku tidak memaafkan Sehun! **_

_**Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Sehun. aku menunggu selama empat hari dan Sehun tidak pernah datang! **_

_**Aku kesepian. **_

_**Tapi! Kemudian aku menerima surat dari Sehun dan aku sangat gembira! **_

_**Yang lebih penting, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sehun? kau sakit? apakah separah itu? sudahkah Sehun minum obat?**_

_**Sehun bilang tanda melengkung di belakang kalimat itu adalah tanda saat kau ingin bertanya. Lalu, tanda apa yang harus aku gunakan ketika aku sedang khawatir dan cemas?**_

_**Aku benci menulis! Sebab aku takut perasaanku yang sebenarnya tidak tersampaikan. Aku harap Sehun tahu kalau aku benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku disini sehat-sehat saja. **_

_**Jangan memaksakan diri untuk datang ke hutan utara kalau Sehun belum sembuh benar! ingat ya! aku sudah bicara pada burung gemuk itu dan aku akan tahu kalau Sehun sudah sembuh benar atau tidak.**_

_**Catatan: aku juga merindukan Sehun!**_

_**Luhan si rusa.**_

_**Aku juga merindukan Sehun.**_

_**Aku juga merindukan Sehun.**_

_**Aku juga merindukan Sehun.**_

Sehun membaca baris itu berulang-ulang. Ia memekik dalam hati. Luhan juga merindukan dirinya. Benarkah itu? wajahnya memerah lagi.

Sehun tertawa. Entah ia menertawakan tulisan Luhan yang seperti cakar ayam atau cara Luhan mengutarakan semuanya. Dan lagi soal hitung mundur itu, Padahal Sehun hanya ingin menggodanya. Tetapi Luhan menanggapinya dengan serius. Ia menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

Syukurlah, Luhan memaafkannya. Ia menatap surat itu dan membelainya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui kabar Luhan biarpun hanya lewat surat. Tak apa. Sehun sudah cukup senang seperti ini saja. Tapi tetap saja, melihat wajah Luhan adalah yang paling ia inginkan saat ini.

.

Sehun dan Luhan terus bertukar surat hampir setiap hari. Bahkan dalam sehari, kadang mereka menulis surat sampai berkali-kali. Ada saja yang mereka bicarakan. Topik pembicaraan mereka seputar keadaan Luhan dan hutan utara. Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan semua itu. Tetapi sebenarnya ia lebih merindukan Luhan. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dan bermain dengan manusia rusa itu. Tetapi baik Luhan dan ibunya masih melarangnya untuk pergi. Kondisi kesehatannya sudah membaik, hanya saja kalau tidak mau kambuh lagi, Sehun harus istirahat penuh.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal ciuman itu. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lewat surat karena ia pikir itu bukan hal yang pantas dibicarakan bila tidak berhadapan langsung. Ia ingin mengatakan itu pada Luhan dengan serius dan spesial. Ia ingin cepat sembuh dan mengunjungi hutan utara lagi! rasanya sudah berabad-abad ia dikurung dalam kamar oleh ibunya. Untung saja ada Luhan yang selalu menulis surat untuknya. Ia menyimpan semua surat Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ia membacanya berulang-ulang sampai bosan. Tapi anehnya ia tak pernah merasa bosan. Ia membaca sambil membayangkan wajah Luhan yang lucu mengatakan semua yang ditulisnya. Ini sangat membantu proses penyembuhannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Sehun sedang menulis surat untuk Luhan, ia bercerita tentang buku baru yang baru saja ayahnya berikan padanya ketika ia dikagetkan oleh suara Jongin. Sehun tersentak dan mendapati wajah kakaknya mengintip dari balik bahu. Sehun cepat-cepat membereskan semua surat Luhan yang berceceram di kasurnya, juga surat yang belum selesai ia tulis.

"Jo-Jongin! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" Sehun kaget sekali.

"Aku? sudah cukup lama. Mungkin… yah sejak awal"

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?! Pe-pergi sana!"

Jongin berdecak.

"Aku disuruh ibu untuk mengantarkan obat yang baru. Ibu sedang sibuk. Ck dasar kau ini"

Sehun mengawasi Jongin meletakkan botol berisi obat hitam yang selama ini ia minum. Ia menatap kakaknya tajam. Apakah Jongin melihat semua yang ia tulis? Apakah ia tahu kalau ia sedang menulis surat pada Luhan? Sehun tidak mau Jongin tahu soal manusia rusa itu…

Jongin duduk tepi ranjang adiknya. Sehun masih mendekap semua gulungan surat dari Luhan dengan erat. Seakan takut kakaknya itu akan merampasnya. Ia melotot pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau ini, Sehun?" tanya Jongin heran, _kenapa adiknya ini terus melotot padanya?_

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia berdeham dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, tidak perlu melotot begitu hanya karena aku mengintip surat cintamu" gumam Jongin.

Wajah Sehun langsung memerah.

"Bu-bukan…! Aku tidak menulis surat cinta!" bantah Sehun.

"Ayolah, adikku. Kau tidak pernah menulis surat selama ini, dan tiba-tiba kau menjadi orang gila yang tertawa sendiri saat membaca selembar kertas yang entah dari siapa. Juga isi surat itu tadi, kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali"

Sehun semakin memerah wajahnya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia berhasil menggoda Sehun. IA mendekat dan berbisik.

"Aku melihatmu berkali-kali mencoba menulis tanda hati dan menghapusnya lagi. Kau sedang jatuh cinta,ya?"

"TIDAK!"

"Yeah, tidak salah" Jongin terkekeh.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku dan ku katakan sekali lagi…! Aku tidak menulis surat cinta!" raung Sehun.

" Kalau begitu, sebenarnya apa yang kau tulis?"

"Arggggghhh keluar keluar!"

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Jongin langsung kabur begitu melihat Sehun sudah mulai marah. Ia tertawa sepanjang koridor.

.

Sehun sedang menunggu balasan dari Luhan ketika perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sehunnie~~ waktunya makan" Jongin menyanyi dengan riang. Ia masuk ke kamar adiknya dan mendapati ranjangnya kosong.

_Kemana dia?_

Jongin mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Ia mengangkat bahu dan akan keluar dari kamar adiknya, ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela. Jongin membuka jendela itu dan mendapati seekor burung gemuk berwarna biru bertengger di tepinya.

"Wah, ada burung! Bukannya ini burung pengantar surat milik ayah?"

Jongin memperhatikan burung itu dan menyadari bahwa di kakinya terdapat sebuah gulungan kertas. Ia pun mengambil gulungan itu dan burung itu langsung pergi. Ia mulai membaca gulungan kertas itu dan menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah surat. Tulisannya jelek sekali, Jongin sampai ingin tertawa.

_**Untuk Sehun **_

_**Yang melamun di tepi jendela,**_

_**Aku baru saja makan! Aku memetik buah apel yang sedang berbuah lebat di tepi hutan! Sehun sudah makan,belum? Sudah minum obat? Sudah istirahat? **_

_**Sehun tahu tidak? Baru-baru ini Joon si merpati bilang kalau ia menyukai burung gemuk itu! padahal burung itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia suka sekali mematukiku! **_

_**Min si kelinci juga bilang kalau ia merindukan Sehun! tapi aku curiga, mungkin ia hanya merindukan wortel darimu.**_

_**Aku ingin sekali membaca buku baru itu! Semua buku disini sudah selesai aku baca! Hahaha aku haebat,kan? Aku juga belajar agar bisa menulis dengan bagus! tulisan tangan Sehun sangat rapi, aku iri~~~~**_

_**Heheheheheeee**_

_**Karena aku sendirian maka aku menghabiskan waktu bersama rusa-rusa yang lain. Aku suka sekali memperhatikan mereka. Rasanya seperti melihat keluargaku sendiri.**_

_**Luhan si rusa.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tersentak oleh suara tajam di dekatnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sudah berada di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Jongin menelan ludah.

"Oh hei, Sehun. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sedang mengantar makan siang untukmu-"

Sehun tiba-tiba merampas surat itu dari tangan Jongin dan meremasnya. Ia menatap Jongin kesal.

"Keluar dari kamarku" perintah adiknya.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Keluar!" Sehun membelakangi kakaknya. Jongin menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

Jongin terdiam di kamarnya. Ia menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya dan berpikir. Dahinya berkerut. Ia memikirkan surat adiknya yang baru saja, dengan lancang, ia baca. Sehun marah sekali. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tapi isi surat itu.

_Siapakah yang mengirim surat itu? Siapakah Luhan? Dan kata-kata hutan,rusa, juga keluarga._

Pikiran Jongin melayang lagi ke surat itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia curiga Sehun sudah menemukan rusa itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa Sehun tidak segera membawanya ke istana? Bukankah selama ini adiknya selalu sangat giat mencari rusa itu? Kenapa?

Jongin menggigiti kuku jari telunjuknya. Alisnya bertaut. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana kalau Sehun memang benar-benar menemukan rusa itu dan memenangkan pertarungan ini? Ia akan gagal menjadi raja dan Sehunlah yang menang.

Jongin mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu dan tersentak melihat kawanan burung terbang melintasi jendelanya. Ia berpikir keras, kemudian seringai muncul di bibirnya yang tebal.

"Cukup, Jongin. Kau tidak akan tahu kalau diam saja disini" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

_._

Sehun sedang mengikatkan surat pada kaki burung gemuk itu. Ia masih kesal. Jongin telah membaca suratnya. Ia cemas Jongin tahu soal Luhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia melihat burung itu terbang meninggalkan jendelanya dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia duduk di kasur dan menunggu surat balasan dari Luhan. Masih dengan wajah muram.

Di tepi hutan kerajaan barat, Jongin sudah siap dengan kudanya. Ia sedang menunggu burung yang amat ia kenal. Ia tahu Sehun baru saja menulis surat untuk pengirim misterius itu. Ia menengadah dan mencoba mencari jejak burung gemuk berwarna biru. Ia menyeringai ketika ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan berwarna biru di langit. Ia menendang kedua sisi perut kudanya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jongin mengejar burung itu dibalik padatnya pohon-pohon di hutan barat. Sesekali ia mendongak dan mengawasi agar burung itu tidak hilang dari pandangannya. Burung itu menuntunnya melewati batas hutan barat milik kerajaan mereka. Jongin mengawasi burung itu dari bawah. Masih memimpin di atasnya, burung itu tiba-tiba menukik ke utara. Jongin mengendalikan kudanya dan mengikuti arah yang dituju si burung. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah bayangan gelap di depan. Mata Jongin menyipit. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

_Hutan utara. _

Rapatnya pohon di depan membuat hutan ini terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Jongin memasuki hutan itu tanpa ragu. Untuk beberapa lama, ia kehilangan jejak burung itu. jongin sempat kebingungan dan berputar-putar saja di daerah itu, tetapi kemudian ia melihat burung itu bertengger di sebuah ranting pohon. Jongin menunggu sampai burung itu terbang lagi. Mungkin burung itu kelelahan. Jongin melihat burung itu terbang lagi dan berusaha mengikutinya. Ia sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dimana ada danau besar yang airnya sangat jernih. Ia memasuki hutan lagi yang susunan pohonnya tidak terlalu rapat. Jongin tersenyum puas, dengan begini ia bisa mengawasi burung itu dengan mudah. Jongin melewati sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Ia nyaris saja jatuh ke bawah tebing ketika burung itu menukik tajam ke bawah. Jongin mengendalikan kudanya dan mengawasi burung itu berputar-putar di sebuah gua. Ia melihat kawanan rusa minum di tepi sungai yang berasal dari air terjun itu. Jongin turun dari kudanya dan mengendap-endap di balik pohon, sekarang ia melihat ke bawah. Burung gemuk itu hinggap di salah satu tanduk rusa yang tengah bergerombol di tepi sungai. Burung itu mematuki tanduk si rusa. Dan Jongin bersumpah ia melihat seorang pria muncul secara tiba-tiba di tengah kerumunan rusa itu.

Jongin berkedip dan menggosok-gosok matanya. Apa matanya tengah menipunya? Apa ia salah lihat? Ia bersumpah ia tidak melihat pria itu tadi! _sejak kapan-_

Jongin semakin terperangah ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria itu memiliki dua tanduk menyerupai rusa yang tumbuh begitu saja di kepalanya.

Alis Jongin bertaut. _Apa-apaan itu?_

Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang madu. Di kepalanya terdapat rangkaian bunga mawar dan juga matahari. Bunga itu disematkan di tanduknya. Ia juga memiliki rangkain bunga yang lebih kecil melingkar menyerupai mahkota di rambutnya. Jongin berdeham dan mengakui kalau pria ini memang –erm- cantik.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan burung itu seketika terbang. Bertengger dengan patuh di tangan itu. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia membuka ikatan di salah satu kaki burung itu dan mendapatkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Burung itu bertengger lagi di tanduknya sementara pria bertanduk rusa itu duduk di tepi sungai dan membuka gulungan kertas itu. Ia merendam kakinya ke dalam air sungai dan membaca surat itu dengan riang. Ia juga menemukan sebuah kalung berliontin kepala rusa lengkap dengan tanduknya dalam gulungan itu.

Jongin berkedip berulang-ulang layaknya orang bodoh. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari pria bertanduk rusa itu. Ia bersandar di pohon dan tertawa tidak percaya.

_**Luhan si rusa.**_

Jongin meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. Jadi, Luhan adalah teman yang biasa bertukar surat dengan Sehun. Luhan ini adalah manusia bertanduk rusa yang tinggal di hutan utara. Dan Jongin tahu kalau Sehun selalu mengunjungi Luhan ini tiap kali ia pergi berburu di hutan utara ini. Jadi benar, Sehun sudah menemukan rusa ajaib itu. Rusa ini benar-benar cantik. Beda dari rusa umumnya. Tanduknya indah dan kakinya panjang. Bulunya berwarna terang. Terang saja ayah menginginkannya.

Jongin menyeringai. Apakah ayahnya juga tahu kalau wujud sebenarnya Rusa ini adalah seorang manusia?

Jongin mengintip lagi dari balik pohon dan melihat ke bawah. Luhan itu sudah bangkit dari tepi sungai dan berlari menuju sebuah gua. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan tinta pena. Ia menulis di bawah pohon dengan riang. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menggulung kertas yang sudah ia tulis, mengikatnya pada burung gemuk tadi yang selalu bertengger di tanduknya.

Jongin cepat-cepat bersembunyi ketika Luhan menengadah dan melambai pada burung yang terbang membawa suratnya. Luhan tersenyum sampai burung itu menghilang dari pandangan. Kemudian ia masuk lagi ke guanya.

Jongin mengintip lagi. Luhan sudah tidak ada. Baiklah. Ia juga sudah selesai. Ia menaiki kudanya lagi dengan hati-hati dan menyentaknya berlari.

Jongin berpacu meninggalkan hutan utara dengan seringai lebar. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

Sehun sedang berbaring di kasurnya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan wajah kakaknya muncul. Sehun mendengus keras.

"Ibu menyuruhmu makan malam" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah selama ia sakit, ibunya selalu membawakan makanan untuknya? Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan mengikuti kakaknya ke ruang makan. Disana sudah disediakan banyak makanan. Ayah dan ibunya menunggu Sehun duduk dan memulai makan malam mereka.

"Aku pikir ibu akan membawakan makan malamku ke kamar" ujar Sehun.

"Tidak baik terus berada di kamar. Kau harus menghirup udara segar juga"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang berubah cerah.

"Apakah artinya aku sudah boleh keluar?"

Ibunya melotot. Sehun langsung tersenyum kecut.

"Siapa bilang? Ibu hanya bilang kau harus keluar dari kamar!"

"Yeah yeah…." Sehun menekuni nasinya lagi dengan cemberut.

"Jongin, bagaimana perburuanmu?" tanya Raja Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin mengunyah dagingnya lambat-lambat, seakan berpikir. Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Maaf, Ayah. Sayangnya aku belum menemukannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi" Jongin kedengaran sangat, sangat menyesal.

Ayahnya menghela nafas.

"Ayah harap kalian menemukannya lebih cepat sehingga aku bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan jadi raja selanjutnya. Dengan Sehun yang masih sakit begini…"

"Ayah bicara apa? Aku sudah sembuh! Aku yang akan menemukannya, ayah!" bantah Sehun. Ia tidak mau diremehkan.

"Berburu boleh saja, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu" ujar Jongin, ia membelai rambut adiknya dengan lembut. Sehun melotot.

Keluarga itu menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Raja dan Ratu meinggalkan meja makan. Begitu juga kedua putranya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada, Sehun mendegar Jongin memanggilnya .

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun berhenti dan menoleh. Jongin berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah dan tersenyum padanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

_Mau apa lagi kakaknya ini?_

"Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur" Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai atas.

"Tunggu!" Jongin berlari kerahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jelas, Dari nada bicaranya yang ketus,Sehun masih kesal .

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Sehun berkedip tidak percaya.

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Erm… maksudku, soal surat kemarin. Aku sudah lancang membacanya. Maafkan aku"

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Apa kakaknya salah makan? Seingatnya, Jongin jarang sekali meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya yang bergerak-gerak dengan canggung. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat menyesal. Sehun berdeham.

"Ye-yeah, tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan kau ulangi lagi" ujar Sehun tak kalah canggung.

Wajah jongin langsung berubah cerah. Ia memeluk adiknya tiba-tiba. Erat sekali sampai Sehun sesak nafas.

"Jo-Jongin! lepaskan!"

Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun mengerang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Sehun merapikan rambutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku! Baiklah, sekarang istirahatlah! Kau harus cepat sembuh!"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. _Kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba jadi sok perhatian begini?_

"Yeah, aku kesal sekali. Tiap malam panas di tubuhku selalu naik. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berburu" gumam Sehun sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Sehunnie! Mimpi indah, ya! cepat sembuh!" Jongin melambai penuh semangat.

Sehun melambaikan tangan seadanya kemudian ia memasuki kamar. Jongin masih melambai biarpun Sehun sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Kemudian senyumnya berubah jadi seringai.

" Kau harus cepat sembuh,Sehunnie. Karena sebentar lagi kau harus menghadiri upacara pelantikanku sebagai raja yang baru"

Jongin berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Maaf, adikku sayang. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Luhan ke istana. Memang benar kau yang berhasil menjerat rusa itu, tapi… lubang jebakanku lebih dalam dan gelap. Akulah yang akan jadi raja, Sehunnie. Aku tak akan gagal, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Pangeran Kyungsoo"

.

Luhan sedang berlarian di atas tebing. Ia mengikuti rusa-rusa yang tengah melintasi hutan. Maka Luhan yang sedang bosan berubah menjadi rusa dan memutuskan mengikuti mereka. Setelah berlari untuk beberapa saat, Kawanan rusa itu berhenti merumput di tepi danau. Mereka juga minum disana.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara air dan teriakan minta tolong. Ia mendongak dan mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendapati seorang manusia tenggelam di danau. Tangannya melambai-lambai minta tolong.

"Toloooooooong!"

Luhan langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia lagi dan menceburkan diri ke danau. Kawanan rusa itu langsung berantakan dan berlarian. Ia berenang ke tengah danau dan menarik manusia itu ke tepinya. Ia menyeret pria yang kehabisan nafas itu dan membaringkannya di rumput.

"Ohok ohok…!" Orang itu tersedak air yang tertelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan panik.

Pria itu mulai tenang. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Luhan memperhatikan manusia ini. Kulitnya gelap, rambutnya hitam kecokelatan. Ia mengenakan baju sederhana layaknya rakyat biasa, beda dengan Sehun yang selalu berpakaian bagus dilengkapi jubahnya.

"Aku sudah- baik-baik saja…" ujarnya.

"Syukurlah" Luhan bernafas lega. " Aku pikir kau akan tenggelam tadi"

"Te-terima kasih" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk lucu.

Pria itu tak hentinya menatap Luhan dengan takjub. Ia sangat heran melihat tanduk rusa yang ada di kepala Luhan. Ia menyentuh tanduk itu yang membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…! Hanya saja, Hanya saja, aku belum pernah berjumpa dengan makhluk sepertimu. Aku melihatmu berubah jadi manusia dan terjun menyelamatkanku."

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia tahu ia aneh. Pria ini pasti kaget melihat manusia setengah rusa seperti dirinya.

"Aku memang begini" Luhan menunduk malu. Pria itu mengangkat alisnya. Telinga rusa Luhan yang berbulu berubah kuyu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku membuatmu tersinggung" sesal pria itu.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Siapapun pasti terkejut saat pertama kali melihatku. Karena itu aku bersembunyi di hutan ini"

"Aku rasa kau harus menyembunyikan dirimu lagi" ujar pria itu lagi.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luhan mulai takut.

Pria itu menoleh kesana kemari, seakan takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia mendekat pada Luhan dan berbisik.

" Aku dengar,Raja dari kerajaan barat sedang memerintahkan perburuan rusa pada putranya"

"Perburuan rusa?"

"Ya. Raja itu memerintah putranya untuk menangkap rusa ajaib yang ada di hutan utara sebagai persyaratan untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya. Dan aku tahu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, bahwa kaulah rusa yang dimaksud"

Mata Luhan melebar.

"Aku bukannya menakutimu. Aku hanya memperingatkan agar kau lebih berhati-hati. Aku harap kau menyembunyikan diri lagi lebih jauh ke hutan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kerajaan barat apabila pangerannya berhasil mendapatkan mahkluk unik sepertimu, tapi aku tahu, itu akan sangat sangat buruk"

Luhan mulai gemetaran.

"Pangeran ini berwajah tampan. Tapi jangan sampai kau tertipu dengan wajahnya itu. Ia tinggi. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya berwarna kelabu. Bibirnya tipis dan cara bicaranya agak aneh"

Jantung Luhan mencelos. _Sepertinya ia mengenal pria ini…_

"Dengar, bila kau bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu, cepatlah bersembunyi!"

Luhan membisu. Wajahnya cemas. Pria itu menatap Luhan dengan kasihan. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu manusia rusa itu penuh simpati.

"Sayang sekali aku harus pergi. Aku sedang mencari rumput untuk kudaku kemudian aku terpeleset dan tiba-tiba aku sudah tenggelam hahaha bodoh sekali…"

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Luhan tidak membalas. Wajahnya masih galau. Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Aku akan selalu mendoakan keselamatanmu. Semoga kau beruntung" ujar pria itu.

"Tunggu!" Luhan memanggil pria itu.

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu… bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa nama pengeran itu…?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Pria itu mengangkat alis dan menerawang. Kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya.

"Namanya Pangeran Sehun" lanjut pria itu dan Luhan rasanya ingin menangis.

Pria itu memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah manusia rusa itu.

"Aku-aku pergi dulu" pamit pria itu hati-hati, Tak mau mengganggunya.

"Tunggu" panggil Luhan lagi.

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa namamu? Aku belum berterima kasih"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Jongin, aku seorang penggembala kuda dari timur"

.

Sehun bersiul denga riang di kamarnya. Ia sedang mengenakan jubah kesayangannya. Setelah seminggu lebih ia hanya meringkuk di kamar, akhirnya ia berhasil sembuh! Ibunya telah mengizinkannya untuk berburu lagi. Itu artinya ia bisa ke hutan utara dan bertemu Luhan lagi. Senyum di wajahnya tak pernah berhenti mengembang.

Ibunya masuk kamar dan membawakannya beberapa bekal untuk perjalanannya. Ia merapikan jubah Sehun dan menyisir rambut putranya dengan rapi.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali" ibunya heran.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah sembuh. Aku tidak perlu minum obat pahit itu dan bisa berburu lagi!"

"Ibu harap penyakitmu tak kambuh lagi. Penyakit itu sedang mewabah di kerajaan"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah untung saja ibu berhasil menemukan obat yang tepat untuk menangkal penyakit itu, wabah penyakit itu bisa dicegah dari awal. Ayahmu memerintahkan pengawal untuk memberikan obat itu dari rumah ke rumah"

Sehun tahu kalau ibunya adalah seorang tabib hebat semasa mudanya. Ayah bercerita bahwa dulu ia sedang ikut perang bersama ayahnya, kakek Sehun yang saat itu menjadi raja, ketika ia bertemu ibu. Kerajaan barat dan kerajaan utara sedang berseteru dan pecahlah perang. Ayah terluka parah dan tak ada tabib yang sanggup mengobatinya. Saat itulah, putri kerajaan utara merasa iba dan menawarkan untuk mengobati pangeran yang menjadi musuh kerajaannya sendiri. Kemudian dari situ, entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kedua kerajaan sepakat untuk gencatan senjata. Dan sepertinya Pangeran Joonmyeon tidak mampu melupakan kebaikan putri kerajaan utara yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Maka ia melamar putri Yixing dan membawanya ke barat. Kemudian lahirlah si kembar Jongin dan Sehun.

Diam-diam, Sehun sangat bangga pada ibunya ini. Sejauh ini, belum ada penyakit yang tidak mampu disembuhkan olehnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan Luhan, juga tanduk rusanya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa itu merupakan suatu kutukan. Ia berpikir, bisakah ibunya menyembuhkan kutukan itu…?

"Ibu!" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Erm, aku punya seorang teman" wajah Sehun memerah.

"Teman?" ibunya tersenyum nakal.

"Teman! Sungguh teman!" tapi tentu saja Sehun berharap hubungannya dengan Luhan lebih dari sekedar teman…

"Kenapa dengan temanmu ini?"

"Erm… dia mempunyai suatu penyakit yang tak kunjung sembuh. Penyakit ini seperti kutukan! Dan aku berpikir bisakah ibu menyembuhkannya…?"

"Kutukan? Kenapa tidak? Coba bawa temanmu kemari! Ibu akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya"

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah cerah. Ia memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Ibu! Aku akan segera membawanya kemari! Aku mencintai Ibu!"

Denga itu, ia meninggalkan kamar dan meluncur ke kandang kuda tempat kudanya bermalas-malasan selama seminggu ini. Ibunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo, Windy! Antar aku ke hutan utara. Luhan pasti senang mendengar ini!"

.

Luhan menangis. Hatinya sakit sekali. Kawanan burung menghinggapi tanduk rusanya. Min si kelinci menatapnya dengan sedih. Hewan itu mencicit seolah bicara dengan Luhan. Mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi Luhan terus menangis dan menangis sampai matanya bengkak.

"Min… apa yang harus aku lakukan…?"

Min yang ditanya hanya mencicit.

"Aku benci Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka dia sejahat ini! dia hanya- hanya memanfaatkanku. Dia menjebakku! Aku hanyalah hewan buruannya…"

Luhan menangis putus asa. Ia menghapus air matanya dan meraih rangkaian bunga yang ada di tanduknya. Ia melemparkan bunga itu satu persatu dengan kasar ke dalam sungai.

"Aku pikir aku berhasil memiliki seorang teman, tapi ternyata aku salah! Sehun pembohong. Kata-katanya manis sekali. Dia sudah berhasil memanahku waktu itu, seharusnya aku tahu! Setelah itu dia pura-pura baik dengan merawatku, menyelamatkanku dari _Troll_, mengajari membaca dan menulis, juga membawakan makanan! Dia bahkan menciumku…"

Luhan membiarkan air matanya menetes tak terkendali.

"Ternyata semua itu hanya jebakan… Sehun penipu"

Luhan mendengar suara derap langkah kuda dan menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum padanya. Pangeran itu turun dari kuda dan berlari padanya. Sehun mendekap Luhan erat-erat. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Luhan lagi.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu dengan paksa. Ia berbalik dan menjauhi pangeran itu. Sehun berkedip tidak paham.

_Ada apa dengan Luhan?_

"Maaf, Aku tidak membalas suratmu yang terakhir. Aku sudah sembuh total! Aku ingin memberimu kejutan dengan kedatanganku!"

Luhan tetap membisu. Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Ayolah. Oh ya. Coba tebak,aku akan mengajakmu kemana?"

Jantung Luhan mencelos. _Ini dia… ini dia. _Sehun akan mempersembahkannya pada ayahnya untuk jadi raja.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah! Ibuku adalah seorang tabib yang sangat hebat! Dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu punya tanduk dan telinga rusa itu! kau tidak perlu tinggal di hutan ini lagi!"

"Lebih baik aku disini selamanya" gumam Luhan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku bilang, lebih baik aku disini selamanya!" Luhan berbalik dan berteriak. Dadanya naik turun. Wajahnya marah sekali. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Sehun sangat kaget melihat kondisi Luhan.

"Luhan…? Ada apa…?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Aku lebih baik berada disini daripada harus jadi persembahan raja"

Jantung Sehun mencelos. _Apa…?_

"Luhan, kau ini bicara apa?"

" Aku tidak menyangka kau seburuk itu, Sehun" Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Luhan-"

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?!" raung Luhan.

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya cepat.

"Kau adalah Pangeran Sehun dari kerajaan barat,bukan?! Kau diperintahkan untuk menangkapku agar kau bisa naik tahta,bukan?!"

Sehun terperanjat. _Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu?_

"Apa aku salah, Tuan pemburu? Oh salah. Bukan. Apa aku salah,Pangeran?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Ini tidak seperti yang Luhan pikirkan! Luhan telah salah paham!

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Luhan-"

"DIAM!" Luhan menutupi kedua telinga rusanya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya.

"Pergilah, Sehun. Aku lelah dengan semua kebusukanmu. Aku memang bodoh dan kau sangat pintar. Aku mengakui itu. Dan kalau kau menyesal dengan semua ini, aku mohon dengan sangat, biarkan aku pergi. Kau juga. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi di hutan ini"

Dengan itu, Luhan pergi. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh.

_Sial! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?! _

"Luhan, dengarkan aku dulu…" ratap Sehun.

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun mengejarnya. Ia berhenti dan berbalik dengan cepat. Sehun menatapnya dengan putus asa. Ia melepas kalung yang ada di lehernya. Kalung berliontin kepala rusa itu adalah pemberian Sehun tempo hari. Ia melemparkan kalung itu ke sungai. Sehun menyaksikan kalung itu tenggelam ke dasar sungai. Ia menatap Luhan lagi dengan wajah memelas. Wajah Luhan kelihatan murka. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun. Ia masuk ke dalam hutan dan tak pernah menoleh lagi.

.

Esoknya,Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke dalam hutan lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak mau berada di tempat tinggalnya yang lama. Tidak. Tempat itu terlalu penuh dengan kenangan akan Sehun. Hatinya sangat sakit tiap ia mengingat nama itu.

Ia sedang berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah hutan. Mencoba mencari buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah kuda.

Jantung Luhan mencelos. _Siapa itu?_

Ia mengintip dari balik pohon dan melihat seorang pria berjubah indah seperti yang biasa Sehun kenakan. Tetapi ia bukan Sehun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap dan kudanya bukan berwarna putih seperti biasanya.

Pria itu turun dari kuda dan mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Mata Luhan melebar. Ia ingat siapa orang itu! ia adalah pria yang telah ia tolong tempo hari! Pria yang juga telah berbaik hati memberitahunya soal Sehun. Ia muncul dari balik pohon dan hendak menghampiri pria baik itu. Ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa ia menginjak sebuah tali yang tersembunyi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran. Ia berteriak ketika kakinya terjerat dan ia pun terangkat ke atas. Menggantung di pohon dengan kepala di bawah.

"Tolong….!" Luhan berteriak. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat Luhan tergantung di pohon. Matanya melebar penuh kaget.

"Tolong aku…! Turunkan aku!" Luhan memohon-mohon.

"Kau lagi?" ujar pria itu terkesima.

"Jongin! Tolong turunkan aku!"

Pria itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Karena tidak mungkin bagiku melepas hewan buruan yang sudah susah-susah aku tangkap"

Mata Luhan membulat ketakutan.

"Kau…! Jongin! Kau yang memasang jebakan ini?!"

"Tepat sekali" jawabnya kalem

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ah, aku belum bilang kemarin? Pangeran kerajaan Barat itu sebenarnya ada dua"

"Apa maksudmu….?!"

Kepala Luhan sudah pusing sekali digantung terbalik begini. Ia mengawasi Jongin menyeringai mengerikan.

"Aku bukanlah penggembala kuda seperti yang aku ceritakan. Perkenalkan, aku Jongin. Kakak kembar Sehun. Pangeran kerajaan Barat yang lain. Aku datang untuk menangkapmu, Luhan"

_-to be continued-_

_Author lelet ini minta maaf karena sudah hampir satu bulan tidak update! Berhubung ada beberapa story lain yang harus update juga, tapi Author akan berusaha update rutin sebisa mungkin! terima kasih atas review readers! Author sangat senang membaca respon readers semua! *tebar confetti* see ya in the next chap! ^_^ I love you –HZTWYF-_


	5. The escape

**Title : A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai**

**Pair : HunHan, side!Kaisoo Taoris BaekYeol Sulay Chenmin**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance**

**Chapter V**

**A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer**

**Chapter 5**

Langkah kaki Jongin semakin dekat. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas dan berusaha untuk memotong tali yang menjerat kakinya. Tetapi di luar dugaan semua itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Jongin menyeringai menyaksikan semua usaha Luhan yang sia sia. Ia mencabut pedang dari sarung yang terikat di pinggangnya. Mata Luhan melebar.

_Apa- apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya?!_

Kini, Jongin telah menyandang pedangnya. Pedang yang khusus diciptakan oleh Sang Raja untuknya. Beda dengan kembarannya, Jongin lebih tertarik pada pedang daripada bermain dengan busur dan panah, seperti Sehun. Ia berpikir bahwa pedang lebih menjanjikan dalam membunuh targetnya. Menurutnya, panah penuh keraguan dan lebih sering meleset. Ia berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu banyak berpikir sebelum bertindak. Karena itulah, Jongin yakin ia akan menang. Ia akan menjadi raja.

"Salahmu sendiri, Sehun. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menangkap rusa ini duluan" bisiknya kejam.

Luhan masih berkutat dengan tali yang menjerat pergelangan kakinya sementara pangeran Jongin sudah siap mengayunkan pedangnya. Rusa malang itu berpikir cepat dan akhirnya ketika pedang Jongin yang tajam akan mengiris kulitnya, ia terjatuh ke tanah. Luhan segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan pangeran itu.

"TIDAK!" raung Jongin.

Jongin menyumpah dan menyaksikan Luhan yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi rusa berlari secepat kilat dan menghilang di antara pohon-pohon. Usaha Luhan untuk meloloskan diri berhasil. Ia merubah dirinya jadi rusa lagi agar pergelangan kakinya menjadi lebih kecil dan ia bisa lepas dari tali yang menggantungnya.

"Keluar! Kalian semua keluar!" teriak Jongin.

Kemudian, beberapa prajurit keluar dari persembunyian. Mereka berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang. Semua memakai senjata lengkap.

"Berpencar! Cari Rusa itu! cepat!" perintah Jongin pada tentaranya.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan berhamburan ke segala arah mengejar target. Jongin menaiki kudanya dan menyarungkan pedangnya lagi. Wajahnya marah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari,eh? Kau belum kenal siapa Pangeran Jongin"

.

Jongin sudah menunggu berjam-jam. Ia mendatangi sarang Luhan yang lama dan mengobrak-abrik kediaman rusa itu. Beberapa hewan berlari ketakutan. Ia juga merusak bunga-bunga yang dirawat Luhan. Ia kesal dan prajuritnya belum melapor padanya sampai sekarang.

Jongin melihat seekor kelinci putih mengintip dari lubangnya. Ia mencabut pedangnya dan hendak menangkap hewan itu ketika suara derap langkah kuda mengejutkannya. Dua orang prajurit turun dari kudanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menemukan rusa itu?" tanya Jongin.

Kedua tentaranya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami akan membawa pangeran ke tempat itu sekarang"

Jongin mengangguk dan menaiki kudanya. Prajuritnya menuntun mereka ke tepi hutan yang tidak jauh dari sarang rusa itu. Ia melewati ladang bunga matahari yang sangat luas. Akhirnya, prajuritnya berhenti di tengah hutan yang daun-daun pepohonannya sudah rontok semua. Jongin melihat semua prajuritnya mengelilingi sebuah lubang, mereka menunduk melihat isi lubang itu.

"Silahkan, Pangeran"

Jongin berjalan kearah lubang itu dan seketika semua prajuritnya menyingkir. Jongin mengangkat alis, berpikir apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh tentaranya. Ia menunduk dan matanya melebar ketika menyaksikan seekor rusa berada di dalam lubang itu. Ia ingat Jongin telah menyuruh prajuritnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa lubang jebakan di sekitar hutan ini. Ia tidak menyangka lubang ini akan berguna.

Pangeran Jongin menyeringai. Rusa itu sudah pasti Luhan. Lubang itu lumayan dalam sehingga membuat Luhan tidak bisa meloncat untuk kabur. Rusa itu meringkuk di salah satu sudut dan tak sadarkan diri. Jongin memperhatikan bahwa salah satu kaki belakangnya mencuat aneh. Rusa itu merintih kesakitan tak berdaya. Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Keluarkan kandang. Aku akan mempersembahkannya pada Raja"

.

Sehun berdecak kesal. Ia telah berkali-kali meleset memanah targetnya. Sejak pagi, ia telah berusaha mengusir semua perasaan gelisah yang menghinggapi hatinya. Entah, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi ia punya firasat buruk. Ia kembali menarik busurnya dan kali ini panahnya meleset lagi.

"Sial!" Pangeran Sehun membanting busur dan panahnya.

Ia terduduk di halaman kerajaan. Frustasi. Kesal. Marah. Sedih. Semua bercampur jadi satu. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan Luhan. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar rusa itu mau mendengarkannya. Apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa ia masih menangis? Apakah ia sehat-sehat saja?

Sehun ingin menangis tapi ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau Jongin melihatnya menangis. Tetapi ia belum melihat saudaranya itu sejak tadi pagi. Kemana dia?

Sehun melihat ayahnya berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan. Sehun bangkit dan membungkuk menghormati ayah sekaligus rajanya itu.

"Sedang berlatih?" tanya ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayah pikir kau mencari rusa itu"

Sehun menatap ayahnya sedih dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada ayahnya. Ia tidak akan sanggup mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak menaruh minat pada perebutan tahta kerajaan. Ia sendiri telah membuang kesempatannya menjadi raja ketika ia pertama bertemu Luhan, rusa itu. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia segera menangkap Luhan dan menunjukkannya pada sang raja. Tetapi semua ambisinya itu lenyap tiap kali ia menatap wajah Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh Luhan sementara ia menyimpan perasaan pada rusa hutan utara itu? ia…ia telah jatuh cinta dan kini semuanya hancur. Memang, ia tidak bisa menjadi raja tapi itu tak ada artinya ketika Luhan telah meninggalkannya. Kini ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengejar Luhan? Sehun tersenyum lemah. Rusa itu bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan putra ayah satu ini?" tanya ayahnya, ia mencubit pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit. Ia cemberut dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Katakan pada ayah" bujuk sang raja.

"Kelihatan sekali,ya?" tanya Sehun aneh.

"Tentu saja. Kau terus saja menghela nafas dari tadi dan wajahmu murung. Ada apa? sedang patah hati,ya?" goda ayahnya.

Wajahnya memerah.

_Sial, kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu?_ Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau harus belajar banyak dari kakakmu" saran ayahnya sambil tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa harus Jongin?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kakakmu itu jago sekali dalam urusan cinta. Lihat apa yang ia lakukan demi mendapatkan pangeran dari kerajaan timur itu. Ia bahkan menantangnya setelah ditolak berkali-kali"

Sehun mulai tertarik mendengar kisah cinta Jongin.

"Pangeran itu-kalau tidak salah namanya Pangeran Kyungsoo- kesal karena Jongin terus merayu dan mengganggunya. Ayah kasihan dan mengabulkan permintaan kakakmu untuk ikut mengundangnya dalam pesta ulang tahun kalian. Tentu ia tidak bisa menolak kalau itu undangan khusus dari sang raja. Tetapi sepertinya Jongin terlalu agresif dan membuat Pangeran Kyungsoo naik pitam. Ia membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Jongin. Ia bilang ia mau menikah dengan Jongin kalau kakakmu itu berhasil jadi raja. Tapi kalau ia gagal dan malah adik kembarnya yang jadi raja –dan itu kau, Sehun- ia meminta Jongin bersumpah untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi"

Sehun mengangkat alis. Apa-apaan itu? ada-ada saja.

"Tapi sepertinya Jongin menanggapi semua itu serius dan mulai rajin berburu. Kau lihat,kan? Dia tidak kelihatan dari pagi"

"Yeah. Kemana dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan membawa beberapa prajurit. Ia juga membawa kandang besar. Ia kelihatan semangat sekali" ayahnya mengangguk-angguk bijak.

Jantung Sehun mencelos. Ia langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Ia bangkit secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan ayahnya.

"Ayah, kemana Jongin pergi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Oh? Dia bilang ke hutan utara"

Wajah Sehun berubah tegang. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ia berlari meninggalkan ayahnya menuju kandang kuda.

"Sehun! mau kemana?!" seru ayahnya heran.

Sehun berlari dan menaiki Windy. Ia menendang kedua sisi perut kudanya. Windy mengikik dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia berlari membawa tuannya. Setelah melewati padang rumput yang luas, ia mengendalikan kudanya membelok kearah utara. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia belum terlambat.

.

Sehun turun dari kudanya dengan langkah gontai. Tidak. Ia sudah terlambat. Ia baru saja sampai di sarang Luhan dan yang ia saksikan membuatnya ngeri. Sarang Luhan berantakan. Semua barang-barangnya hancur. Begitu pula taman bunga yang telah susah payah mereka rawat selama ini. Hancur. Kelopak bunganya berguguran dan hanyut di sungai. Sehun terperangah. Ia berlari kesana kemari mencoba menemukan jejak Luhan. Tapi nihil. Luhan tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Luhan! Luhan! Kau dimana?! Luhan!" Sehun berteriak putus asa.

Ia berteriak memanggil namanya sampai rasanya tenggorokannya serak. Ia kehausan dan memutuskan untuk minum dari sungai jernih itu. Sehun terduduk di tepi sungai. Kelelahan dan menangis. Ia sangat khawatir pada Luhan. Apa yang kira-kira Jongin rencanakan? Apa ia sudah berhasil menangkap Luhan? Bagaimana kalau saudaranya itu sampai melukai Luhan…?

Sehun terisak dan berteriak putus asa. Ia bangkit dan berteriak kepada langit yang cerah dan tak berdosa.

"Luhaaaaaan!"

"Kau dimana?! Jawab aku! Luhan!"

"Luhan…!" Sehun tersedak. Ia terduduk lemas. Tangannya menumpu tubuhnya yang bergoncang. Air matanya terus menetes. Ia tak memperdulikan terik matahari yang membakar tengkuknya.

"Kau dimana…? Kenapa kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Aku mencintaimu…."

Sehun menangis seorang diri di tengah sarang Luhan yang berantakan. Beberapa binatang mulai bermunculan. Keheranan dengan suara tangis seorang anak manusia. Mereka mengintip dari atas pohon, lubang, dan dimanapun tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mereka mendekati manusia itu dan mengelilingi sosoknya yang menyedihkan. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati beberapa hewan yang pernah dikenalkan Luhan sebagai temannya. Ia melihat seekor kelinci putih yang ia kenal sebagai Min sedang menaiki pahanya. Ia mencicit tidak jelas, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sehun.

Sehun terperangah. Ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memperhatikan Min terus mencicit. Teman-teman hewannya yang lain mulai gelisah. Mereka memekik dalam bahasa yang Sehun tidak pahami.

"Min, aku-"

Min turun dari paha Sehun dan berlari ke tengah hutan. Ia menoleh pada pangeran itu, seolah memintanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sehun tidak mengerti tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Min. Kelinci itu membawa Sehun ke dalam hutan lagi. Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Min berhenti di sebuah lubang yang lumayan dalam dan besar. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Apakah Luhan ada didalamnya …?

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sehun berjalan ke tepi lubang dan mengintipnya. Ia mengernyit ketika ia tidak menjumpai apapun. Ia memekik ketika Min menggigit kakinya, ia menunduk dan mendapati kelinci itu berputar-putar mengelilingi sesuatu. Sehun kebingungan dan berjongkok untuk memeriksa apa itu.

_Darah. _

Jantung Sehun mencelos lagi. Ia berbalik dan menemukan noda darah lagi. Tangannya menyentuh darah itu. Darahnya masih segar. Jejaknya memanjang dan berhenti di suatu jejak besar. Seperti sebuah persegi. Tangan Sehun meraba jejak itu, Mengira-ngira benda apakah yang telah menginjak daun-daun yang berguguran ini. Ketika tangannya mencoba membersihkan dedaunan itu, ia menemukan sesuatu. Sehun mengangkatnya dan mengernyit ketika ia merasa mengenali benda itu.

Itu adalah sobekan jubah. Ia bisa melihat bahwa terdapat sebuah lambang yang tercetak di potongan kain itu. Mata Sehun menyipit. Itu adalah lambang tetes air dan kepala unicorn. Lambang kerajaan barat. Kerajaannya. Matanya melebar ngeri.

"Luhan…" isaknya.

Sehun meremas sobekan itu dan membuangnya. Ia berlari ke sarang Luhan dan menaiki kudanya. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit dibaca. Min mencicit sedih melihat wajah sedih Sehun. Ia melihat lelehan air mata di wajah sang pangeran.

.

Sehun menaiki kudanya dengan lemas. Ia telah mencapai gerbang kerajaan dan ia tak lagi memaksa Windy berlari. Ia membiarkan kudanya itu berjalan santai melewati jalan kerajaan. Beberapa penduduk membungkuk hormat padanya. Beberapa gadis memekik girang melihat pangeran kerajaaan melewati mereka.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kabarnya Pangeran Jongin sudah berhasil menangkap rusa itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya tadi?! Pangeran Jongin membawa sebuah kandang besar! beberapa prajurit yang ikut bersamanya bilang bahwa itu adalah rusa yang dimaksud sang raja!"

"Itu artinya, Pangeran Jongin yang akan menjadi raja!"

"Sesuai dugaanku! Pangeran Jongin hebat sekali!"

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Pangeran Sehun?"

Sehun mendengar beberapa gadis bicara di tepi jalan. Sehun melewati mereka dalam diam. Ia memacu kudanya mendekati istana. Sesampainya di gerbang istana. Pengawal membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya, dan ia melihat bahwa istana sudah ramai.

Sehun memandang hampa kerumunan itu. Ia menuruni Windy dan membiarkan pengawal membawa kudanya ke kandang. Sehun masuk ke halaman istana yang luas dan melihat kakaknya berbicara pada raja dan ratu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Beberapa prajurit menyerukan namanya dengan bangga. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Hidup, Pangeran Jongin! Calon raja kita yang baru!"

Jongin tersenyum bangga. Ia memeluk ibunya yang tersenyum hangat. Sehun menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju sebuah kandang besar yang berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman. Beberapa prajurit terkejut dan memberikan jalan untuknya. Sehun berhenti tepat di depan kandang itu dan ia menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

Seekor rusa. Duduk meringkuk di dalam sangkar dengan wajah kuyu. Kaki belakangnya terluka dan berdarah.

Sehun menatap rusa itu dengan pandangan hampa. Si Rusa menyadari itu dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang bulat nan indah melebar melihat sosok pangeran itu. kemudian rusa itu cepat-cepat membuang muka. Wajah Sehun berubah kecewa.

"Luhan…" panggilnya lirih.

"Sehun! Kau sudah datang rupanya!" seru sang raja.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat ayahnya berlari kearahnya. Ia langsung memeluk putra bungsunya erat-erat. Ia membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Putraku. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjadi raja selanjutnya" ujar ayahnya sedih.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah ayahnya. Ia mengangguk paham dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kalah. Aku sudah tahu peraturannya, ayah"

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa ayah tidak menyayangimu. Kau tetaplah putra Raja Joonmyeon dan Ratu Yixing. Kau adalah putra kami yang hebat"

Sehun mengangguk. Sang ratu memeluknya. Ia melihat Jongin mengangkat alis padanya. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia berbalik dan menatap kandang itu lagi. Luhan tetap memalingkan muka. Kedua telinganya kuyu. Sehun tersenyum getir. Benar. Sepertinya, Luhan tidak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Sehun mengurung diri di kamar. Istana sibuk menyiapkan upacara pelantikan raja yang baru. Tapi ia memilih untuk tetap di kamarnya saja. Bukannya ia iri atau apa tapi ia tidak bisa bahagia diatas penderitaan Luhan. Hatinya sakit tiap ia mengingat Luhan yang dikurung di kandang.

Sehun terbangun dari ranjangnya ketika ratu memasuki kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum pada ibunya. Ratu membelai-belai rambut putranya dengan sayang.

"Keluarlah. Temui kakakmu. Ia akan berpikir bahwa adiknya membencinya"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia merebahkan diri lagi ke kasur.

"Aku tidak membencinya, Ibu"

"Lalu? Kau harus ikut bahagia kakakmu akan menjadi raja"

"Aku ikut senang. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya"

Sang Ratu merapatkan bibirnya dengan gemas. Sehun tidur membelakangi ibunya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sekarang kau harus mau ibu ajak untuk mengukur baju untuk pesta nanti"

"Pesta?" Sehun berbalik.

"Ya. kau sudah tahu,kan? Besok adalah upacara pelantikan raja sekaligus pengumuman pernikahan kakakmu"

"Pernikahan?" Sehun mengangkat alis. Ah iya. Akhirnya dengan menjadi raja, Jongin bisa mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

"Besok, istana akan sangat ramai!" sang ratu bertepuk tangan. "Para undangan dari kerajaan Timur akan datang. Raja dan ratunya juga. Kemarin ayah dan ibu mengantar kakakmu ke kerajaan timur untuk melamar pangeran Kyungsoo! Waah ternyata Jongin memang tidak salah memilih calon istri!"

Sang ratu memekik kegirangan. Kelihatannya ibunya sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Sehun bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya heran.

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Ibu bilang akan membuatkan baju untukku"

Wajah ibunya semakin cerah. Ia senang putranya sudah tidak sedih lagi. Ia menggandeng putranya menuju kamarnya.

"Ayo! Aku tidak mau putra ibu kelihatan jelek di pesta nanti!"

.

"Ibu, mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. Ia melihat ibunya membawa beberapa botol ramuan menuju kandang istana.

"Oh, ibu akan memberikan ini pada pengawal yang merawat rusa itu. Belakangan ini rusa itu kelihatan lemas. Ibu tidak mau rusa itu jatuh sakit nanti"

Sehun buru-buru mengejar ibunya.

"Biar aku saja, Ibu!" seru Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya perlu memberikan ini pada penjaga kandang,kan?"

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau bersikeras. Ibu juga ada urusan lain. Jangan lupa untuk mencampur ramuan ini ke makanannya!"

Ibunya memberikannya botol ramuan itu dan berlalu. Sehun menghela nafas dan menuju kandang istana yang terletak di belakang. Rusa itu tidak dicampur bersama binatang lain. Hewan itu dibuatkan kandang di bawah tanah agar tidak kabur. Jongin yang memberi ide ini.

Sehun menemui penjaga kandang dan meminta agar dirinya saja yang memberikan makan. Ia pun memberikan kunci kandang dan pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran.

Sehun membuka kandang itu. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu membuka kandangnya hanya untuk memberi makan si rusa. Tapi ia ingin bicara dengan Luhan.

Ia melihat Luhan tertidur di sudut kandang yang gelap. Sehun berjalan kearahnya dan membelai kepalanya. Luhan terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya. Rusa itu memekik dan berdiri. Ia menjauhi Sehun.

"Luhan, tenanglah. Aku hanya membawakan makanan untukmu" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menunduk dan duduk lagi. Ia membelakangi Sehun. Pangeran menghela nafas. Ia menyingkirkan mangkuk makanan sisa kemarin yang masih utuh dan mengeluarkan makanan yang ia taruh di luar. Ia menata beberapa makanan baru yang biasa ia makan. Ia tidak mau Luhan hanya makan makanan hewan. Terang saja Luhan lemas. Ia tidak akan mau makan.

Sehun membawa beberapa potong daging ayam yang masih hangat. Juga semangkuk penuh nasi dan beberapa ekor ikan goreng. Ia menyodorkan makanan itu pada Luhan. Ia memperhatikan telinga rusa yang kuyu itu mulai bangkit. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak. Rusa itu menoleh dan menangkap pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu. Ia sudah sangat lapar dan orang-orang itu hanya memberinya rumput dan air.

"Makanlah" ujar Sehun. Ia tersenyum.

Sehun bangkit dan meninggalkan kandang itu. Ketika langkah kakinya sudah tidak terdengar, Luhan langsung menghampiri makanan itu. Luhan langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok manusia dan langsung menyantapnya. Luhan tersenyum lucu ketika ia berhasil menghabiskan dua potong ayam goreng. Ia meminum segelas besar jus jeruk dan bersendawa. Keras sekali. Luhan sampai malu sendiri. Ia mendengar suara tawa dan menoleh.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri di luar kandangnya.

Luhan tersedak. Wajahnya merah padam. Sehun buru-buru memberikannya segelas jus tadi. Luhan meminumnya dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Sehun tersenyum geli. Rasanya sangat senang bisa melihat wajah Luhan lagi. Ia sangat merindukan rusa itu.

"Kenyang? Mau kubawakan makanan lagi?" tanya Sehun. Ia bangkit dan menuju ke dapur, tapi Luhan mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah!" cegahnya ketus.

Sehun mengangkat alis. Ia berdiri dengan canggung di tengah-tengah kandang itu. Luhan pun tak mau membuka suara. Sehun ingin sekali bicara dengan Luhan. Maka ia memberanikan diri.

"Aku-"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Erm… aku-"

"Terima kasih makanannya. Sekarang pergilah"

Sehun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol ramuan dari kotak obat yang ia bawa dan berjongkok di sisi Luhan. Rusa itu berjengit ketika Sehun menyentuh kakinya. Ia menyeret badannya jauh-jauh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Luhan.

"Luhan, kakimu terluka. Aku hanya ingin mengobatinya" jelas Sehun putus asa.

Luhan melotot. Sehun memegang sebuah botol ramuan yang ia kenal pernah ia berikan pada kakinya saat ia cedera dulu. Luhan mulai tenang dan membiarkan Sehun mengobatinya. Dengan cekatan ia menuangkan ramuan itu ke kaki Luhan yang cedera sampai obat itu meresap dan kakinya mati rasa. Kemudian, ia menjahit luka itu sampai menutup. Sehun selesai mengobati Luhan dan bangkit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah kalah?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan bingung. Apa maksud Luhan?

"Bagaimana rasanya gagal jadi raja?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Sehun menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap rusa yang marah itu.

"Luhan, andai kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan padamu, semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini!"

"Oh ya? seperti ini? maksudnya kegagalanmu?"

"Luhan!"

"Aku akui kakakmu hebat sekali. Dia lebih pintar darimu. Aku setuju, dia lebih pantas jadi raja daripada kau!"

Sehun menatap Luhan sedih. Apakah ia begitu menyedihkan sampai Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu? Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak marah pada Luhan meskipun ia sudah berkata sekasar itu. Ia tahu, Luhan hanya kecewa.

"Andai kau menangkapku lebih awal, Sehun. Aku turut sedih atas kegagalanmu"

Tawa Luhan seperti dibuat-buat. Ia menatap Sehun yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa belum puas, ia melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Aku heran" lanjutnya. Sehun mendongak.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke istana sejak awal. Tahu begitu, kau akan jadi raja, Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum getir.

_Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Luhan …_

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sehun. Jebakanmu kurang mantap"

"Siapa bilang aku menjebakmu?" Sehun akhirnya tidak tahan dan memilih untuk membalas semua yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Sudah jelas kau menipuku. Kau pura-pura baik dan menunggu untuk menusukku dari belakang saat aku lengah! Tapi, betapapun sempurna rencananmu, Jongin lebih cepat bertindak daripada kau!"

"Bukan begitu, Luhan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menangkapku saat aku terluka dulu? Atau saat aku pingsan! Oh ya, kenapa tidak saat itu saja ketika kau menciumku? Hah?"

Kata-kata Luhan semakin tidak terkendali. Ia berteriak pada Sehun sampai suaranya memenuhi lorong bawah tanah itu. Sehun hendak membantah tapi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Pangeran? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pengawal cemas. Tampaknya pengawal tadi mendengar suara teriakan Luhan dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di kandang. Sehun segera berlari menuju kandang dan menutupi Luhan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai memberi makan rusa ini" jawab Sehun gugup.

Pengawal itu mengangguk. Ia menunggu Sehun untuk keluar dari kandang. Sang pangeran melirik Luhan yang ada di belakangnya dan melihatnya telah berubah menjadi rusa lagi. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ia keluar dari kandang dan membiarkan pengawal mengunci kandang itu lagi.

"Mari saya antar ke atas,Pangeran" ujar pengawal itu ramah.

"I-iya" Sehun menoleh pada rusa itu lagi sebelum ia pergi. Tetapi rusa itu sudah meringkuk di sudut kandang lagi. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini,Luhan" bisik Sehun.

Dan dengan itu, Sehun naik menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Luhan mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Sehun yang menggema di lorong bawah tanah itu. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti hewan yang merana ketika langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi.

.

Tibalah hari pelantikan raja baru dan kerajaan barat berpesta pora merayakan lahirnya raja yang baru. Para penduduk sudah berkumpul di halaman kerajaan yang luas. Tak ada yang tertinggal. Semuanya ikut merayakan dinobatkannya Pangeran Jongin menjadi raja yang baru menggantikan ayahandanya.

Pangeran Jongin mengenakan jubah berwarna cokelat gelap yang indah. Jubah itu menghiasi punggungnya sampai ke mata kakinya. Hari ini Jongin terlihat luar biasa tampan daripada biasanya. Sehun mengakui itu. Kakaknya itu memang tampan bila ia tidak menyeringai terus seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Para prajurit berbaris rapi di sekitar altar penobatan itu. Musik telah dialunkan menandakan dimulainya upacara itu.

Pangeran Jongin dengan gagah melangkah menaiki tangga dan menuju Raja Joonmyeon sekaligus Ayahnya sendiri. Sang raja tersenyum bangga. Ketika Pangeran Jongin telah sampai di altar suci itu, ia melepaskan mahkota yang telah ia kenakan selama bertahta di kerajaan barat ini.

"Dengan ini, aku Raja Joonmyeon menyerahkan tahta kerajaan kepada Pangeran Jongin. Selanjutnya, ia akan memimpin kerajaan barat ini dengan bijak dan adil sebagaimana telah dilakukan oleh Raja-Raja sebelumnya. Apakah kau, Pangeran Jongin, sanggup mengemban tugas itu?"

"Aku, Pangeran Jongin Putra sulung Raja Joonmyeon, menyatakan bersedia untuk menerima tahta kerajaan barat ini. Aku bersumpah sepenuh hati akan mengabdikan jiwa dan ragaku memimpin kerajaan dimana aku telah dilahirkan ini sampai aku mati"

Maka Raja Joonmyeon memasangkan mahkota itu di kepala putranya. Pangeran Jongin menundukkan kepala saat mahkota itu akhirnya disematkan di kepalanya. Raja dan Ratu tersenyum dan bergantian memeluk raja yang baru. Raja Jongin menuruni altar dan melambai pada penduduk yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Ia tersenyum bangga dan terharu atas apa yang ia raih sekarang. Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok adiknya di barisan menteri. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya itu. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat pada sang raja baru. Raja Jongin menyentuh bahu adiknya itu dan kemudian memeluknya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan melihat adegan itu. Mereka bersyukur tak ada gesekan antara kedua bersaudara itu setelah pertarungan memperebutkan tahta kerajaan ini.

"Selamat. Kini kau telah menjadi Raja" ujar Sehun dalam pelukan itu.

Raja Jongin tersenyum dan merapatkan pelukannya pada adiknya ketika ia melihat sebuah rombongan mendekat kearah mereka. Raja Jongin terperangah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Rombongan itu makin dekat. Mereka mengenakan jubah yang sangat indah dan bercahaya. Perpaduan antara warna putih dan oranye menyala. Seseorang yang berdiri paling depan dan memimpin rombongan itu memegang sebuah tongkat yang diatasnya terikat sebuah balai-balai yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Balai-balai itu bergambar perpaduan lambang cahaya dan burung phoenix. Raja Jongin mengenali itu sebagai lambang kerajaan timur.

Perlahan-lahan, orang yang memegang balai-balai itu menurunkan benda yang menutupi wajahnya. Kini, wajahnya terlihat jelas. Raja Jongin terperangah. Begitu juga semua penduduk yang menyaksikan kedatangan rombongan itu.

"Kyungsoo…!" bisiknya bahagia.

Pangeran Kyungsoo dari kerajaan timur mendongak dan menatap pangeran yang telah menjadi raja itu dengan malu-malu. Raja Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya dan menanti pujaan hatinya untuk memeluknya. Tetapi Pangeran Kyungsoo terlihat ragu-ragu dan masih malu. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya, membuat Raja Jongin semakin gemas dan ingin menerkam calon istrinya itu.

Sebuah tangan yang indah menyentuh bahu pangeran Kyungsoo dan membelainya lembut. Pangeran Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati wajah ibunya tersenyum padanya.

"Ibu…"

"Ayo, jangan biarkan Raja menunggumu" bujuk ibunya.

Ratu Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum menenangkan. Pangeran Kyungsoo menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Ia melirik ayahnya yang berdiri gagah. Raja Chanyeol juga melakukan yang sama. Ia bahkan mendorong bahu putranya dengan lembut. Seorang pengawal mengambil alih balai-balai itu dari tangannya. Ia pun melangkah dan menatap wajah calon suaminya. Raja Jongin terlihat sangat tampan. Wajahnya cerah. Mahkota raja menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap. Senada dengan jubahnya. Raja Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, berharap pangeran Kyungsoo mau meraihnya. Dengan masih malu-malu pangeran Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu. Seketika tangan itu bersentuhan, Raja Jongin menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sehun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Begitu pula semua penduduk mereka. Beberapa gadis menangis sedih menyaksikan pengerannya telah bersanding dengan orang yang ia cintai. Raja Joonmyeon dan Ratu Yixing terseyum penuh haru. Mereka mengajak Raja Chanyeol dan Ratu Baekhyun naik ke altar suci menyaksikan pasangan baru yang telah lahir hari itu.

Kedua Raja dari dua kerajaan itu menjadi wakil kedua pasangan dalam pertukaran cincin. Raja Jongin menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Pangeran Kyungsoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Rakyat kerajaan barat terharu menyaksikan pangeran yang kini telah menjadi raja berjalan menuju ke masa kedewasaan. Ratu Yixing dan Ratu Baekhyun memekik dalam hati menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Raja Jongin menunduk menatap wajah pangeran Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan, senyum mengambang di wajah calonnya yang manis. Ia merapatkan pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi pangeran Kyungsoo. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba ia menempelkan bibirnya ke milik pangeran Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba, kelopak bunga turun dari atas dan menyirami mereka semua. Raja Jongin melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah pangeran Kyungsoo yang sudah merah padam. Ia tertawa pelan dan membersihkan kelopak bunga yang hinggap di rambutnya yang kecokelatan. Pangeran Kyungsoo menutupi bibirnya dan ikut tertawa.

Hari itu, Pangeran Jongin telah resmi menjadi Raja kerajaan barat yang baru. Hari itu juga ia resmi menyunting pujaan hatinya yang berasal dari kerajaan timur, Pangeran Kyungsoo.

.

Malamnya, kerajaan barat kembali menyelenggarakan pesta terbuka bagi rakyatnya. Semua hidangan bertumpah ruah menunggu untuk disantap. Musik tak henti-hentinya mengalun. Semuanya larut dalam kebahagiaan. Para undangan turun ke lantai dansa. Tak lupa pasangan utama malam itu. Raja Jongin dan Pangeran Kyungsoo pun ikut menari. Bahkan Raja Jongin tidak malu untuk menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya pada semua tamu. Ia menari di depan Pangeran Kyungsoo dengan lihai. Membuat sang pangeran tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan menunjukkan kemampuannya menyanyi. Akhirnya pasangan itu berakhir di tengah lantai dansa, menari sambil menyanyi. Kadang Raja Jongin menari sementara Pangeran Kyungsoo menyanyi. Raja Joonmyeon dan Ratu Yixing terlihat berbincang dengan akrab di sebuah meja besar bersama tamu kehormatan mereka yang telah datang jauh-jauh dari kerajaan timur.

Raja Joonmyeon terlihat berbincang dengan serius dengan Raja Chanyeol. Raja berambut ikal itu berkali-kali melirik pada istrinya yang malam itu kelihatan sangat cantik. Sementara Ratu Baekhyun malah asyik bergosip dengan Ratu Yixing. Mereka sama-sama mengagumi bakat yang dimiliki masing-masing putra mereka. Ratu Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang hobi menyanyi, mungkin suara indah putranya diturunkan darinya. Ratu Yixing juga mengaku bahwa semasa muda, dirinya juga hobi menari. Kedua putra kembarnya juga pandai sekali menari.

"Ah, itu dia! Sehun, kemarilah!" Ratu Yixing melambai pada putranya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kakaknya menari di lantai dansa. Sehun menghampiri ibunya dan membungkuk hormat pada tamu mereka.

"Aiiih putramu yang ini juga tampan! tapi kulitnya lebih putih,ya?" Ratu Baekhyun menatap pangeran Sehun dengan antusias. Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Sehun, duduklah bersama ayah! Kau harus tahu apa saja yang dibicarakan kepala Negara!" perintah ibunya.

Tetapi itu sudah bukan agendanya lagi. Ia tidak akan menjadi raja dan itu tugas Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa menikmati pesta ini, semeriah apapun itu. Tidak dengan Luhan yang menderita di bawah tanah sana.

"Kau tahu, Ratu Baekhyun? Jongin sudah menangkap seekor rusa yang sangat cantik! Ia bilang rusa itu untukku!"

"Benarkah? Secantik apa rusa itu?"

"Dia ada di bawah tanah. Kau harus lihat tanduknya! Indah sekali!"

"Ah, aku dengar, di kerajaan utara, mereka menggunakan tanduk rusa untuk pengobatan. Dan itu sangat manjur!"

Mata Ratu Yixing berbinar-binar.

"Aku ingin sekali mencobanya! Aku akan membuat beberapa ramuan dengan tanduk rusa itu!"

"Baiklah, kirim beberapa untukku,ya! Sekarang, kita nikmati saja pesta ini!"

Kedua ratu itu kembali bercerita dengan seru. Sehun mendengar pembicaraan keduanya dan menyelinap ke bawah tanah dimana kandang Luhan berada. Ia tidak melihat adanya pengawal. Ia mengintip kandang itu dan melihat Luhan masih meringkuk dengan lemas.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun pelan. "Luhan?"

Telinga rusanya bergerak-gerak. Rusa itu bangkit dan menolehkan kepalanya yang anggun. Ia mendapati Sehum berdiri di luar kandangnya. Ia langsung membuang muka lagi.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan membisu. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia untuk membalas Sehun. Sang pangeran menghela nafas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sebuah batu. Ia meraih batu itu dan memukulkannya pada lubang kunci kandang itu. Luhan mendengar suara keras batu beradu dengan besi dan menoleh dengan heran. Ia melihat Sehun memukul-mukul gembok kandangnya. Matanya melebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun menghentikan usahanya menghancurkan gembok itu dan mendongak. Ia mendapati rusa itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok manusia lagi. Ia mengacuhkan Luhan dan kembali memukuli gembok itu sampai hancur. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu kandang lebar-lebar. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Pergilah. Orang-orang sedang sibuk di atas. Tak akan ada yang menyadari kau kabur" ujar Sehun tenang.

Luhan hanya bisa menganga. Ia berkedip berulang-ulang. Apa yang Sehun bicarakan? Kenapa ia menyuruh dirinya pergi?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Larilah! Segera tinggalkan istana ini! ini satu-satunya kesempatan!"

Luhan terperangah. Sehun berdecak gemas. Ia memasuki kandang dan mendorong Luhan keluar dari situ.

"Lewati terowongan ini. Lari terus dan jangan ikuti cahaya. Apabila kau bertemu sebuah lubang, telusuri itu. Lubang itu adalah buatan aku dan Jongin waktu masih kecil. Kami biasa menggunakannya saat kami menyelinap keluar dan bolos dari pelajaran. Jangan khawatir, Ukurannya pas untuk tubuhmu. Lubang ini akan membawamu ke belakang istana. Larilah sampai kau mencapai hutan utara"

Luhan mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan seksama. Ia menelan ludah.

"Kenapa…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sang pangeran tersenyum lemah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Luhan. Aku tidak pernah menjebakmu. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira"

Kini giliran Luhan yang terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak. Ia sudah menghina Sehun sedemikian rupa dan… dan inilah balasan dari Sehun. Ia malah membantunya kabur.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi,kan? Jangan ikuti cahaya di istana ini. Itu adalah tanda-tanda adanya penjaga. Kau bisa tertangkap"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bagus" Sehun melirik kaki Luhan yang masih terluka. " Nah, kakimu memang masih terluka. Tapi aku rasa kau masih bisa menggunakannya untuk berlari apabila berubah jadi rusa. Lakukan sekarang"

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun sudah menjumpai seekor rusa lagi. Ia berjongkok sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Luhan. Ia membelai kepala rusa itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. Sebelum bangkit, ia menyelipkan sebatang cokelat di mulut si rusa.

"Ini kesukaanmu,kan? Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikannya padamu lagi"

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki depannya ke lantai. Sehun tersenyum.

"Baiklah…! Sekarang, lari!"

Luhan masih terdiam.

"Ayo! Kau harus mencapai hutan utara lagi!"

Luhan menatap Sehun untuk yang terakhir kali. Sehun melambai dan memaksakan senyum. Luhan memalingkan wajah. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Luhan pun berlari dan berlari. Masih mengigit batang cokelat itu. Suara derap langkahnya menggema.

"Selamat jalan, Luhan! Sampaikan salamku pada Min dan yang lain!" seru Sehun.

Ia mendengar derap langkah Luhan di bawah kakinya. Ia sudah menemukan terowongan itu. Sehun menunduk. Air matanya menetes. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Luhan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Luhan sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat lagi dan menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Rasa manisnya menjadi asin ketika air matanya masuk ke mulut.

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan. Semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi"

_-to be continued-_

_Hanya satu yang author rasakan sekarang. mengantuk. Sudah ya. jangan lupa review. oh ya, author boleh minta komentar soal Kaisoo dan Baekyeol yang akhirnya muncul? Oke? Semoga chapter selanjutnya tidak perlu menunggu lama. See ya ^^ hoaahhmm –HZTWYF-_


	6. The Confession

**Title : A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai**

**Pair : HunHan, side!Kaisoo Taoris BaekYeol Sulay Chenmin**

**Genre : Fantasy Romance**

**Chapter VI**

A Prince Who Turns Into a Deer

Chapter 6

"Jika anda berkenan, saya ingin menunjukkan kebanggaan kerajaan kami kepada anda, Ratu Baekhyun" ujar Raja Jongin sambil membungkuk rendah, rendah sekali.

Melihat ini, Ratu Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Raja baru itu dengan haru. Berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan menantu yang begitu hebat, sopan, dan tampan seperti Raja Jongin. Raja Joonmyeon dan Ratu Yixing tersenyum bangga menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Ah, janganlah kau memanggilku seperti itu, Anakku!" ujar Ratu Baekhyun itu dengan riang. Raja Jongin mengangkat alis.

"Tapi…."

"Panggil aku 'Ibu' mulai sekarang!"

"Ibu…?"

"Benar! 'Ibu!'"

Raja Jongin melirik ke arah Pangeran Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. Pangeran bermata lebar itu terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya, tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, Ibu. Apabila Ibu tidak keberatan, hamba ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Ibu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi simbol kebanggan kerajaan kami"

"Oooh! Benarkah?!"

"Betul sekali. Eh… Permisi, tangan Ibu…"

Raja Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh tangan indah milik Ratu Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati, Ratu itu memberikan tangannya dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun menuju ruang bawah tanah. Raja Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan tingkah istrinya itu. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Raja Joonmyeon, sementara Ratu Yixing sedang berbicara dengan menantunya yang canggung.

Sehun berjalan paling belakang dalam barisan keluarga kerajaan itu dengan wajah tenang. Matanya masih sembab sisa menangis semalam. Berkali-kali ibunya menanyakan perihal itu dan berkali-kali pula ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu hanyalah kurang tidur. Tetapi itu memang benar terjadi. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Galau. Pikirannya melayang pada langkah kaki kecil yang terus mengiang di telinganya. Ia tidak tenang. Tidurnya resah dan gelisah.

Apakah Luhan berhasil lolos?

Apakah Luhan berhasil sampai di Hutan Utara dengan utuh?

Apakah Luhan baik-baik saja?

Apakah kakinya sudah sembuh?

Apakah, apakah, apakah, dan apakah

Sederet apakah terus menghantui tidurnya semalam. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan firasat-firasat tidak mengenakkan yang mungkin terjadi pada rusa itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Luhan selamat sampai tujuan.

Hari sudah pagi. Pesta telah berakhir. Tetapi kebahagiaan tak pernah sedikitpun luntur di wajah Raja Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berhasil meraih mahkota kerajaan dan menyanding Pangeran Kyungsoo di sisinya. Apa yang mungkin bisa membuat suasana hatinya memburuk? Well, sepertinya tidak ada. Kecuali…

Keluarga kerajaan tersebut telah tiba di ruang bawah tanah yang meskipun memang berada di bawah tapi jauh dari kesan gelap. Beberapa obor menerangi setiap dinding membuat ruangan itu menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Raja Jongin, masih menggandeng mertuanya, mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan menunjukkan sebuah kunci.

Raja Jongin membuka sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan membuka kuncinya. Ia bertingkah seperti gentleman dan mempersilahkan keluarga barunya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tak lupa mencuri pandang pada pasangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai ujung ruangan dimana sebuah terali besi berada. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pun penjaga. Raja ingin ini menjadikan momen berharga baginya dan keluarga kerajaan saja. Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Hatinya mengerut sakit. Aroma Luhan masih tersisa.

"Ibu, hamba akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Bersiaplah tercengang" Sang Raja menyeringai di belokan terakhir sebelum ujung ruangan itu berakhir dimana Luhan berada.

"Sambutlah! Rusa tercantik yang pernah ada" Raja berputar dan berbalik tepat di depan kandang itu.

Tanpa memperhatikan isi kandang tersebut, Ia tersenyum bangga dan mengarahkan tangannya pada kandang dimana rusa cantik itu dikurung.

Atau lebih tepatnya pernah dikurung.

Karena Raja Jongin tak pernah mendengar pekikan penuh kagum dari mulut mertuanya yang cantik ataupun kecupan penuh bangga dari pasangannya karena berhasil menangkap rusa cantik yang langka itu.

Melainkan wajah kebingungan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya yang ia dapat. Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang dan menunjuk-nunjuk kandang tersebut. Saling kebingungan satu sama lain. Sehun berusaha agar wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Erm… Putraku…" Raja Joonmyeon berbisik pelan.

Merasa ada yang aneh., Raja Jongin mengernyitkan dahi dan berbalik. Bermaksud mengecek kandang tersebut. Dan demi rusa yang paling cantik di hutan utara… Raja Jongin bersyukur bola matanya tidak melompat entah kemana karena… Luhan sudah tidak ada.

Rusa itu menghilang. Pergi. Tanpa jejak.

.

Raja Jongin mendorong Sehun ke dinding terdekat, membuat adiknya itu meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya bertabrakan dengan permukaan keras itu. Ia mencengkeram bagian depan baju Sehun dengan erat, seolah ingin mencekiknya.

"Ohok!" Sehun tersedak.

"Katakan…! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!" geram Jongin tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun lemah. Ia berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Dilihat dari manapun wajah kakaknya sekarang ini memang sangat murka.

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku. Adikku tersayang"

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu-"

"Kau yang melepas rusa itu,kan?!" sekarang Raja Jongin berteriak.

"A-apa-"

"Katakan!"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan kakaknya dari kerah bajunya. Ia mendorong Raja Jongin jauh-jauh dan mengatur nafasnya. Terengah-engah.

"Apa… apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku yang melepas rusa itu?" tanya Sehun tidak habis pikir.

Raja Jongin memutar bola matanya mendengar ini.

"Lalu siapa lagi?! selama ini aku tidak membiarkan siapapun kecuali penjaga dan anggota kerajaaan memasuki ruang bawah tanah dimana rusa itu aku kurung!"

"Dan kenapa kau mencurigaiku dari semua orang yang bisa kau curigai?!"

"Adikku, apa kau pikir ayah dan ibu akan iseng mengajak rusa itu jalan-jalan sore dan tidak sengaja kehilangan jejaknya?"

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia memandang sekeliling dimana mereka berada sekarang. Setelah Raja Jongin menyaksikan sendiri kandang kosong tersebut, ia memanggil seluruh pasukannya dan menyuruh mereka menggeledah seisi kerajaan. Setiap sudut, bahkan sampai ke hutan kerajaan mereka. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ia pun menyeret Sehun ke ruangan terdekat dimana ia bisa menginterogasi adiknya itu dengan leluasa karena tidak mungkin ia marah-marah di depan pasangan dan mertuanya.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sekarang?" seringai Raja Jongin.

Sehun berusaha memutar otak untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Melihat Sehun kebingungan, Raja Jongin semakin puas.

"Ayo katakan. Atau kau mau bilang kalau rusa itu kebetulan punya dua tangan dan kaki. Apa seperti itu? kau mau bilang kalau rusa itu bisa kabur sendiri, hah?"

Jantung Sehun mencelos. Matanya membulat Jongin menyeringai lebar menyaksikan ekspresi Sehun.

_Tahu… dia tahu kalau rusa itu adalah Luhan._

"Apa yang kau katakan? Yang seperti itu tidak ada!" bantah Sehun panik.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Aku tahu semuanya. Kau pikir, bagaimana aku bisa menangkap rusa itu dan membawanya ke istana ini dengan mudah?"

"Jongin, kau…!"

"Kau harus pintar, Adikku. Mana bisa kau jadi raja kalau sebodoh ini?"

"Kau sudah menyakiti Luhan!" bisik Sehun geram.

"Katakan padaku, dimana Luhan?!"

"Jongin, hentikan!"

Kedua bersaudara itu sudah akan baku hantam apabila suara lemah Kyungsoo tidak memperingatkan mereka.

"Kyungsoo…" Raja Jongin menurunkan tinjunya dan melirik istrinya yang berwajah panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayangku. Kami sudah biasa seperti ini" Raja Jongin menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"B-baiklah…"

Raja Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan berbalik lagi pada adiknya. Seketika senyumnya lenyap.

"Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan Luhan" ia berusaha agar suaranya serendah mungkin.

"Sudahlah, Jongin! kau sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo, kan?!"

Mata Raja Jongin menyipit. Ia menjauh perlahan dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau kau pikir dengan melepaskan Luhan akan membuatmu jadi raja dan menggeserku… kau salah besar, Sehun"

Sehun terdiam.

_Kaulah yang salah besar, Jongin. Memang akulah yang melepaskan Luhan, tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak berminat dengan perburuan itu lagi…_

"Dengarkan aku, Sehun. Aku akan menemukan Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Camkan itu"

Raja Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai kalut.

.

Kerajaan barat dihebohkan dengan secarik kertas yang telah disebarkan oleh pasukan istana. Isi kertas itu adalah pengumuman bahwa Raja Jongin telah membuka sayembara dimana ia akan memberikan emas kepada siapapun yang berhasil menangkap rusa langka tersebut. Para pemuda pemudi tua muda semuanya sangat bersemangat mendengar ini karena hadiah yang dijanjikan tidaklah sedikit. Seisi kerajaan barat sibuk menyiapkan senjata untuk berburu rusa yang dimaksud. Waktu tidak ditentukan. Siapapun bebas mengikuti sayembara ini. Membuat seisi kota sibuk, dan ini tidak disukai Sehun.

Pangeran termuda dari kerajaan barat tersebut berdiri di tepi jendela kamarnya yang terletak di menara istana. Dari sana ia bisa menyaksikan para penduduk yang mulai berduyun-duyun meninggalkan kota beserta alat berburu mereka. Tangan Sehun mengepal. Pikirannya kalut. Belum terjawab pertanyaannya tentang berhasilkah Luhan sampai di hutan utara dengan selamat, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan ratusan orang yang berusaha membunuh rusa itu. Ia tak boleh berdiam diri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Luhan bisa terbunuh dan itu adalah terakhir yang Sehun inginkan.

Sehun mengganti bajunya ke busana yang biasa ia pakai saat berburu dan bergegas turun. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia merapikan jubahnya yang masih berantakan. Ia langsung menuju kandang kuda dan mempersiapkan Windy untuk pergi ke hutan utara ketika Raja Jongin berjalan kearahnya. Beberapa pengawal yang menjaga kandang tersebut langsung menunduk hormat pada sang raja. Sehun hanya memperhatikan kakaknya itu dengan tenang.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya sang kakak. Raja Jongin mengangkat alisnya dengan gaya meremehkan. Ia melirik Windy yang –anehnya- gelisah, seakan takut dengan tatapan sang raja.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan akhirnya menjawab. "Hanya berburu"

"Mau mencari Luhan,ya?" Goda kakaknya, membuat Sehun melotot. Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang dengan tegang. Sehunlah yang pertama mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk, dan setelah beberapa saat, ia berbisik pelan.

"Hentikan, Kak"

Raja Jongin tercengang.

_Apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan?_

"Apa?"

"Hentikan permainan ini, Kak! Jangan kejar Luhan lagi! biarkan dia hidup tenang! Aku mohon!" Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memelas. Sang kakak hanya bisa ternganga. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Sehun memanggilnya 'Kakak'. Sehun bukannya tidak menghormatinya, tetapi memiliki saudara kandung yang usianya tidak jauh atau bahkan sama denganmu… sulit rasanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Apalagi kalau kakakmu semenyebalkan kakak Sehun yang satu ini.

"Ja-Jangan coba merayuku!" Raja Jongin mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi adiknya.

"Aku mohon, Kakak!" air mata Sehun sudah diujung sudut matanya.

"Lagipula ini bukan permainan! Aku sudah berjanji pada Ratu Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku peduli…! Aku seorang raja dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku!"

Sehun terdiam dan terisak. Ingusnya menggantung di lubang hidungnya. Windy mendekatkan moncongnya ke pipi majikannya, seakan mencoba menenangkan pangeran malang itu.

"Maaf, Sehun. Tapi… Luhan harus kembali ke istana. Mau atau tidak."

Sehun menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap Raja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan berani.

"Baiklah! Kau bilang siapapun berhak mengikuti sayembara ini,kan?"

"Be-Benar…"

"Kalau begitu, aku, Pangeran Sehun, putra bungsu kerajaan barat, menyatakan secara resmi mendaftarkan diri mengikuti perburuan rusa ini! aku akan menang dan memastikannya selamat! Aku akan membawanya ke istana ini tidak untuk dijadikan sembelihan!"

"Se-Sehun…"

Sehun menaiki Windy yang langsung memekik keras, mengangkat kedua kaki depannya ke udara dengan semangat. Jiwa majikannya yang terbakar seakan telah merasukinya. Raja Jongin menyingkir dengan cepaat sebelum tubuh kuda perkasa itu menabraknya. Ia menyaksikan jubah adiknya berkibar ditiup angin bersamaan Windy membawanya melesat menuju utara.

.

Windy melambatkan langkahnya dengan perlahan. Mereka sudah berlari beribu-ribu kilometer menyusuri hutan utara tanpa henti. Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa kudanya tengah letih. Mereka telah sampai di atas tebing dimana seluruh hutan utara yang hijau nan lebat itu dapat terlihat dari atas sana. Sehun belum pernah menginjakkan kaki disini sebelumnya. Dan ia bertekad akan menggeledah seisi hutan ini sampai di sudut yang belum pernah ia jamah sebelumnya. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan Luhan. Ia telah bersumpah kepada jiwanya sendiri.

Tetapi, meskipun ia telah berikrar seperti itu, Windy tetaplah makhluk hidup yang memiliki batas. Ia membelai-belai surai putihnya dengan lembut, mengetahui bahwa kuda kesayangannya ini tengah kelelahan. Ia menepikan kudanya ke tepi sungai yang bermuara ke air terjun di bawah tebing dan membiarkannya merumput dan minum. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat.

Hari sudah mulai petang. Sehun menatap bulan yang mulai mengintip dengan malu dari balik awan. Ia mendesah. Sepertinya pencarian untuk hari ini harus diakhiri.

.

Raja Jongin menatap langit gelap berbintang dari menara kamar Sehun. Wajahnya gelisah. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya senekat ini. Dalam soal sifat, ia dan Sehun mungkin sedikit memiliki kemiripan. Sama-sama keras kepala. Apabila mereka sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka ia akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sendiri. Itulah… yang membuatnya bisa memiliki Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya muram lagi. Tapi dengan itu juga, Sehun kehilangan Luhan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sehun?"

Raja Jongin menoleh dan melihat ayahnya masuk ke kamar adiknya itu.

"Jongin? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa disini gelap sekali? setidaknya nyalakan lampunya…" mantan penguasa kerajaan barat itu terus mengoceh. "Dimana Sehun?"

Raja Jongin kelihatan berpikir dan menatap keluar melalui jendela lagi. Agaknya, sang ayah merasakan kegalauan putranya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mengikuti jejaknya, bersandar di tepi jendela.

"Indah,ya" gumam Raja Joonmyeon.

Raja Jongin melirik ayahnya dan mengangguk dalam diam. Memang benar. pemandangan dari kamar Sehun memang sangat indah. Menakjubkan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat tepi wilayah kerajaan dimana rumah-rumah penduduk yang atapnya terbuat dari jerami berjajar dengan rapi. Bagaikan miniatur. Lampu-lampu dari sudut kota saling berpijar mencoba menyaingi bintang yang seakan dalam jangkauan.

"Sehun pintar memilih kamar" ujar Raja Jongin.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kalian lahir, ah tidak, rasanya baru kemarin aku menikah dan membawa Yixing ke istana ini, dan lihat sekarang kalian sudah sebesar apa"

Raja Jongin terkekeh.

"Ayah kedengaran tua sekali kalau begitu"

Raja Joonmyeon melotot dan memukul bahu putranya pelan.

"Cepat berikan aku cucu, kalau begitu" tuntut sang ayah.

"Ayah tahu itu tidak mungkin,kan? Kyungsoo-"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin apabila kau memiliki tabib seperti ibumu" Raja Joonmyeon menggerakkan alisnya dengan genit.

"Apa yang sudah Ibu lakukan?" tanya Sang Raja serius.

"Kau tak akan mau tahu apa yang sudah ibumu masukkan ke dalam mangkuk makanan Kyungsoo tiap makan"

Raja Jongin melotot. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya berharap ibu tidak salah memasukkan obat" Raja Jongin bergidik.

"Nah, setidaknya sekarang kau bisa berhati-hati" Raja Joonmyeon tertawa keras.

Kini giliran Raja Jongin yang memukul ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sehun?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Raja Jongin mendesah pelan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayahnya sekarang?

"Pergi berburu, mungkin"

"Ini sudah gelap. Apa dia tidak berencana untuk pulang?"

"Mana kutahu" Raja Jongin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya resah lagi.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan rusa itu?" selidik ayahnya.

"Bagaimana ayah tahu?"

"Kau sampai membuka sayembara demi rusa itu. Sepenting apa rusa itu untukmu?"

"Itu adalah simbol kemenanganku, Ayah" Sang Raja menegaskan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tetaplah raja yang resmi meskipun rusa itu hilang."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibu Kyungsoo untuk menyerahkan tanduk rusa itu padanya!" Raja Jongin menendang-nendang lantai dengan kesal. "Mana bisa aku mengingkarinya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat. Raja Chanyeol dan Ratu Baekhyun akan kembali dalam waktu seminggu."

"Apa?! kembali?!"

"Tentu saja. Mereka masih punya kerajaan timur. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan istananya lama-lama,kan?"

Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya semakin membuatnya gusar. Ia harap Sehun terlambat menemukan Luhan…

.

Sudah hampir lima hari Sehun berada di hutan utara dan ia terheran-heran mengapa hutan rimba ini begitu luas!? Rasa-rasanya waktu satu bulan pun tak akan cukup untuknya menjelajahi seluruh hutan ini.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia yakin telah melewati tempat ini puluhan kali dalam satu hari ini. Ia melirik Windy yang tengah asyik merumput, tak memahami kekalutan majikannya.

Tersesat…

Sehun yakin ia tersesat. Tapi itu mustahil. Ia sudah berada di hutan ini berhari-hari! Menjadikan hutan rimba ini sebagai alas tidur dan langitnya sebagai atap! Buah-buahan dan satwanya sebagai sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam! Ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Kemampuan berburunya juga sudah semakin terasah. Mana mungkin rute sesederhana ini membuatnya tersesat...

Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia memegangi tengkuknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa gelisah. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik …

"Mencari sesuatu, Nak?"

Sehun melonjak begitu mendengar suara melengking indah berbisik di dekat telinganya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan semakin merinding ketika ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia berbalik ke depan lagi dan kali ini ia berteriak.

"Woah!"

Seorang pria dengan berjubah hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Separuh wajahnya tersembunyi dalam tudungnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Tetapi ia bisa melihat bahwa bibir tipis yang dimiliki pria itu tengah menyeringai.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Sehun panik. Bagaimanapun, orang ini terlihat mencurigakan.

"Aku?" pria itu mengangkat alisnya. "Aku adalah pemilik hutan ini."

Sehun mengernyit. _Pemilik hutan ini?_

"Setahuku, pemilik hutan ini adalah raja kerajaan utara…" gumam Sehun.

"Begitukah? Percaya atau tidak. Raja kerajaan utara yang termahsyur itu telah memberikan seluruh hutan ini padaku"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau!?"

"Kau anak muda yang terlalu ingin tahu"

Kini giliran suara lain yang berbisik di telinganya. Suara kecil yang menggemaskan. Tawanya menghipnotis. Sehun melirik ke belakang dan menemukan seorang lagi pria berjubah dan bertudung hitam. Bibirnya yang mungil menyeringai. Menampakkan gigi-giginya yang kecil.

"Ah, Minseok" pria sebelumnya menyapa pria yang bernama Minseok itu. Minseok berjalan ke sisi pria misterius yang pertama. Secara bersamaan, mereka menyingkap tudung yang menutupi separuh wajah mereka. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan napas tertahan dan ia bernafas lega ketika wajah yang ada di balik tudung itu tidak semenyeramkan yang ia kira.

Kedua pria terssebut memiliki tinggi yang hampir sepadan. Pria pertama memiliki sepasang mata elang. Tajam nan indah. Rahangnya begitu tegas. Bagaikan terpahat oleh pengukir handal. Bibir tipisnya semakin tipis ketika ia menyeringai.

Pria yang bernama Minseok, lebih, erm, berisi? Matanya lebar dan pipinya gemuk. Bibirnya sangat mungil. Apabila pria pertama tampak dewasa, maka Minseok kebalikannya. Ia tampak seperti bocah.

"Siapa kalian?" Sehun menatap tajam keduanya.

Baiklah. Selama mereka masih berwujud manusia, tampaknya bukan ancama bagi dirinya.

"Aku, Jongdae, dan Minseok," ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah si gendut. "Adalah pemilik sekaligus penjaga hutan utara ini."

"Lalu…" Sehun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mencurigakan."Ada perlu apa denganku…?"

"Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun? Apabila kau memasuki wilayah orang, akan lebih baik jika kau mengucapkan salam, Nak."

"Ma-maaf. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bertemu penjaga hutan ini… aku bahkan tidak tahu hutan ini memiliki penjaga!"

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu berhari-hari dan sepertinya kau sedang mencari-cari sesuatu."

"Tidak! aku hanya berburu saja…"

"Sadarkah kau? Kau memasuki wilayah orang tanpa izin dan seenaknya merusak habitat kami."

Sehun menelan ludah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencari temanku yang hilang… dan aku pikir dia ada di hutan ini. Tapi aku sudah mencarinya berhari-hari dan aku masih belum menemukannya"

Jongdae melirik Minseok yang juga meliriknya. Mereka mengangguk dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah,"Jongdae berkata dengan bijaknya. "Sepertinya kau bukan orang jahat. Seperti apa temanmu itu? mungkin kami bisa membantu menemukannya."

Sehun tak bisa menahan bulu kuduknya untuk tidak meremang lagi. Jongdae menawarkan bantuannya dengan cara yang aneh. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan seram dan ia tidak berkedip. Ia tidak luput memperhatikan bahwa ia berkali-kali melirik Windy disana…

"Jangan malu-malu, anak muda. Kami paling mengenal isi hutan ini dibanding siapapun. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu?" kali ini Minseok yang menawarkan dengan suara yang manis.

Setelah beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mencobanya, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan lapar ingin bertemu Luhan…

"Rusa. Seekor Rusa paling cantik yang tinggal di hutan utara ini. Aku sedang mencarinya"

Baik Jongdae dan Minseok sama-sama membuka mata menyadari apa yang Sehun cari.

"Jadi rusa itu?" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun, tercengang.

"Lebih tepatnya… " Jongdae menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Minseok. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan untuk kau dengar. Yang penting, sepertinya kami bisa membantumu."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dimana dia berada? Dia ada di hutan ini,kan?!"

"Kami bisa memunculkan dia disini, kalau kau mau, sekarang juga"

Sehun tercengang. Apakan ini tipuan? Tapi… mereka terlihat sangat mengenal Luhan.

"Y-Ya" Sehun terbata-bata. Ia tidak ingin menunda kesempatan untuk reuni lagi dengan Luhan. "Aku mohon…!"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, anak muda." Jongdae tertawa melengking.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kau berikan pada kami."

"A-apa?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Begitupun di dalam hutan ini"

"Kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, dengan syarat…"

"Kau harus memberikan hartamu yang paling berharga kepada kami"

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa seperti dirampok. Tapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa apapun selain yang menempel di tubuhnya, ia jadi kebingungan.

"Kudamu bagus sekali" Sehun yang masih sibuk berpikir, mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Jongdae menatap Windy dengan pandangan lapar, tak lupa dengan menjilat bibirnya.

"Jangan! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Windy kepada siapapun!" Sehun merentangkan tangannya. Memblokir jalan kearah Windy. Wajah Jongdae seketika berubah seram.

"Lalu apa yang kau punya?!" bentak Jongdae.

"Aku bisa memberimu emas apabila kau mengizinkan aku pulang sebentar-"

"Kami tidak suka menunggu!" suara Jongdae melengking lagi. Sehun jadi ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Jongdae. Dia tidak semiskin yang aku kira, sepertinya. Dia punya mainan bagus di punggungnya" ujar Minseok dengan tenang.

Sehun menyadari apa yang dimaksud Minseok dan membelai tas yang ia bawa di punggungnya. Tabung berisi persediaan anak panah.

"Busur dan anak panah ini yang kau maksud?"

"Ya. Aku sering melihat orang-orang membawa ini saat berburu. Sepertinya menarik."

Busur dan anak panah ini adalah pemberian ayahnya ketika ia masih kecil. Hadiah karena ia berhasil menguasai ilmu ramuan. Tetapi apabila dibandingkan dengan Luhan… ia yakin ayahnya bisa membuat ratusan bahkan ribuan busur dan anak panah yang sama persisi. Jadi…

Sehun menelan ludah dan meraba tas tabungnya. Ia melepaskan jalinan tali yang mengikat benda itu ke punggungnya dan meletakkannya di tanah denga hati-hati. Ia menatap benda itu agak lama dan kembali menatap kedua pria misterius itu.

"Sudah kuserahkan. Sekarang katakan dimana temanku?"

"Sebelumnya, kau yakin memberikan benda ini begitu saja kepada kami?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini senjatamu satu-satunya,kan? Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup apabila kami merebutnya?"

Well, Sehun sepertinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Tapi benda itu sudah tergeletak di tanah dan tekad Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Luhan sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku sudah mengenali hutan ini dengan baik, aku tidak akan tersesat atau bertemu binatang buas. Aku yakin akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat, meskipun tanpa senjata" ujar Sehun mantap.

"Anak yang pemberani." Jongdae bersiul. "Aku suka sekali. Baiklah kalau kau merelakan benda berharagamu itu untuk kami. Kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan menimpamu setelah kami mengabulkan keinginanmu. Mengerti?"

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia berharap dua orang aneh ini tidak merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti," Sehun mengangguk.

Jongdae dan Minseok menyeringai. "Baiklah. Kami juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Ia akan bertemu Luhan lagi…

"Pejamkan matamu, Nak" Minseok menyanyi.

Sehun melakukan seperti yang diminta dan berdoa. Dalam kegelapan, ia mendengar Minseok berkata.

"Asal kau tahu, bukan hanya dirimu yang meminta kepada kami untuk mendapatkan rusa itu."

"Kami harap kau selamat, tapi seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya, kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu setelah kau kehilangan senjatamu."

"Ini tidak akan mudah. Selamat berjuang, Anak Muda."

Suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah Jongdae yang berbisik di dekat telinganya. Ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang berasal entah dari mana. Jongdae dan Minseok sudah tidak ada. Begitu juga busur dan anak panahnya.

Sehun menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap rimbunan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Juga tak ada rusa atau hewan apapun. Tak ada. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

_Kenapa jadi begini?_

Samar-samar, Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki dan ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya mencelos. Ia hafal betul suara ini. Suara langkah kaki ringan yang menggetarkan sudut hatinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menajamkan telinganya.

Ia yakin, ini Luhan.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Derapnya tak beraturan. Seolah berlari. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia mendengar suara lain bersamanya. Suara langkah yang lebih tebal dan dalam jumlah banyak.

_Kuda?_

"HAHAHAHAHA MAU LARI KEMANA KAU, CANTIIIIIIIKKK?!"

Sehun melompat mendengar derap langkah kuda yang melintas tepat di depannya. Ia melempar dirinya ke semak-semak untuk berlindung. Ia melihat beberapa manusia menunggangi kuda. Masing-masing membawa baik panah maupun pedang. Wajah mereka jelek, bengis dan kejam.

Mereka terlihat mengejar sesuatu dan ia melotot ketika menyadari bahwa para pemburu itu membentuk suatu lingkaran mengelilingi objek yang tepat berada di tengahnya. Seekor rusa.

Rusa itu masih memiliki rangkaian bunga di atas kepalanya. Tanduknya diselimuti warna kehijauan. Tapi Sehun tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana wujud rusa kesayangannya itu.

_Luhan._

.

Antara lega dan khawatir, Sehun meremas dedaunan yang menutupi sosoknya. Luhan terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia merunduk dan memasang kuda-kuda. Entah apa yang direncakan rusa itu, tapi ia tidak akan menang melawan manusia-manusia bar-bar ini.

"Sudah bunuh saja binatang ini!" teriak salah seorang pemburu. "Aku sudah lelah main petak umpet!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Raja memerintahkan untuk membawa rusa ini hidup-hidup," jawab temannya.

"Tapi ini sungguh melelahkan… "

"Kau boleh mundur kalau begitu. Toh, itu akan menguntungkan bagi kami. Kami tidak perlu membagi emasnya denganmu"

Mendengar ini, pemburu itu langsung terdiam. Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang akan membiarkan emas melayang dari genggamannya? Rusa ini adalah jaminan mereka akan kaya…

"Rusa ini sungguh menyebalkan. Dia kabur seolah mengetahui siasat kita…"

"Mungkin karena itulah rusa ini dicari-cari."

Seorang pemburu turun dari kudanya dan mendekati rusa itu. Ia memegang sebilah pedang yang berkilat-kilat di tangan kirinya. Seorang pemburu turun lagi dari kudanya dan kini membawa tali.

Si rusa langsung mundur ketakutan. Ia sudah dikepung. Ia tidak bisa maju atau mundur. Kemanapun sama saja, mati. Tapi ia tak akan dibunuh… kalau pendengarannya tidak salah, Raja menginginkannya hidup-hidup.

"Bunuh saja rusa ini. Aku dengar, Raja hanya menginginkan tanduknya yang indah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Mari kita lakukan," Si pemburu menyeringai. "Aku sudah muak dengan binatang sialan ini."

.

Sehun panik. Ia masih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tinggi. Mereka benar-benar akan membunuh Luhan! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia meraih ke belakang dan jantungnya mencelos ketika tangannya hanya meraih udara kosong.

Sial …! Ia lupa sudah memberikan busur dan anak panahnya kepada Jongdae dan Minseok! Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk menolong Luhan?!

Ia melihat sekitarnya dan seketika lampu di otaknya langsung menyala. Sehun menatap tajam ke depan lagi. Ke arah targetnya. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Inilah saatnya membuktikan keahliannya sebagai petarung jarak jauh paling handal di kerajaan barat.

.

Sang pemburu mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi seolah ingin memenggal kepala si rusa. Hewan malang itu memekik ketakutan. Bersiap merasakan ujung pedang tajam itu menyentuh dagingnya dan tiba-tiba …

DZIGH

Gerakan tangan si pemburu terhenti ketika sebuah benda keras dilemparkan ke kepalanya tanpa ampun. Pemburu lainnya menatap temannya keheranan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Si pemburu terduduk di rumput dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Ia mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Sialan…! siapa yang berani melempar kepalaku dengan batu?!" teriaknya. Ia melotot pada teman-temannya yang saling bertukar pandang bingung. Mereka bangkit dan mencari-cari si pelaku tetapi tak menemukan siapapun di sekitarnya.

"Siapa itu?! Brengsek! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Batu, kini tak hanya sebutir, melayang lagi dan menghujani para pemburu itu. Para pemburu itu panik dan buru-buru melindungi kepalanya.

"LUHAN! LARI! CEPAT!"

Luhan yang masih kebingungan mendengar suara menyuruhnya untuk lekas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"JAGA RUSA ITU!" salah seorang pemburu berteriak. Ia masih berusaha meraih rusa itu ketika ia masih dihujani batu-batu tanpa henti. Sebuah batu yang lumayan besar kini melayang dan tepat mengenai dahinya. Darah membanjiri pelipisnya.

"ARGHHHH!"

Seseorang dibalik semak-semak yang menjadi pelaku keonaran ini, berdecak kesal dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia melihat hasil karyanya dimana para pemburu itu masih berusaha melindungi kepalanya. Dan ia menemukan seekor rusa yang terlihat kebingungan berada di tengah-tengahnya.

"BODOH! CEPAT LARI, LUHAN!"

Rusa itu membelalak menyaksikan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Berdiri dengan gagah menggenggam butiran batu di kedua tangannya.

_Sehun …!_

Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang di tengah suara-suara kesakitan itu. Masing-masing terhanyut dalam kenangan. Tanpa sadar, Sehun maju dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan. Ingin sekali …

"Kau! Kau akan mati, Bocaaaaah!"

Lengah, seorang pemburu bangkit dan menerjang Sehun hingga terjengkang. Ia mencengkeram bagian depan baju sang pangeran dan memukuli wajahnya yang tampan. Suara tulang beradu dengan tulang bisa terdengar. Memekakkan telinga. Pemburu lain tidak tinggal diam. Mereka ikut mengeroyok Sehun. Jumlahnya sekarang semakin tidak seimbang. Satu banding sepuluh. Sehun babak belur tanpa bisa melawan. Mungkin benar ia memang petarung jarak jauh terhebat, tapi tanpa busur dan anak panahnya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa …

Suara pekikan merana seekor rusa terus terdengar beriringan dengan tulang yang remuk. Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kaki depannya dengan marah.

"Lari…! Ohok! Luhan-"

Sehun masih berusaha meyuruh Luhan kabur yang tidak mungkin rusa itu lakukan. Ia menyaksikan Sehun bersimbah darah, sekarat, ditangan manusia-manusia biadab itu.

_Tidak… Ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan ini…_

Rusa itu menangis diantara pekikannya. Tangisannya melengking menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Matanya yang berair berubah marah. Kedua matanya yang bulat nan indah berkilat penuh murka. Ia merendahkan kepalanya yang indah dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kemudian ia melesat menuju para pemburu yang sedang bersenang-senang itu. Ia tidak melambatkan lajunya meskipun punggung para pemburu itu ada di hadapannya. Karena memang itulah tujuannya.

Kini giliran para pemburu itu yang menjerit kesakitan ketika tanduk rusa yang tajam itu menggores kulit mereka. Belum sempat mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi, layaknya seekor banteng, ia menyeruduk manusia-manusia itu.

"RUSA INI HARUS DIBUNUUUUUUUUUH!"

Tetapi Luhan tidak gentar. Ia terus menerjang mereka, membuatnya terjengkang dan terjerembab. Ketika tanduknya berhasil melukai semua kaki sehingga cukup membuat mereka tidak mampu berlari, ia berlari kearah Sehun yang nyaris tidak sadarkan diri di seberang rumput sana.

Luhan menyaksikan Sehun, pangerannya, bersimbah darah disana-sini. Wajah tampannya sudah tak beraturan. Bibirnya sobek dan dari hidungnya tak henti-hentinya menetes darah. Luhan menduduki dada Sehun dan bahkan menendang-nendangnya dengan dua kaki depannya agar Sehun membuka matanya. Ketika ia hanya dijawab dengan rintihan kesakitan, tangisan Luhan nyaris meledak lagi.

Rusa itu melengking, menyuarakan keputusasaannya kepada langit merah. Ia menatap pangerannya lagi dan menjilat-jilat darah yang menodai wajahnyayang elok. Ia memukul-mukul wajah Sehun dengan moncongnya hingga wajahnya tergolek ke kiri dan kanan.

"Sialan…! aku bersumpah akan mencincang rusa ini nanti…!" seorang pemburu merayap menghampiri mereka. Luhan panik. Seketika, ia mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang tergolek lemas dari tanah.

Para pemburu tersebut tercengang menyaksikan sosok Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Dia- manusia?!"

"Jangan bengong! Dia bisa kabur!"

Pemburu yang berada paling dekat dengan posisi Luhan, meraih tangannya dan hendak menahan tangannya, tetapi Luhan lebih cepat dan menendang kepala pemburu itu berkali-kali. Luhan menggeram dan menatap mereka dengan marah. Ia mengangkat Sehun dan membawanya di punggungnya yang kecil, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan marah para pemburu itu, ia berlari dan berlari secepat kaki kecilnya mampu membawanya.

.

"Sehun! Bangun! Ayo buka matamu….!" Luhan menampar-nampar pelan wajah Sehun.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari ketika ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dan para pemburu itu sudah agak jauh. Selain kelelahan membawa Sehun di punggungnya, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan pangeran itu. Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia membaringkan Sehun di pangkuannya. Pangeran itu tetap bergeming meskipun ia sudah memanggil-manggilnya berkali-kali.

"Sehun…" Luhan terisak-isak. "Aku mohon buka matamu…jangan mati…! Jangan mati!"

Air mata Luhan bagaikan air hujan yang berjodoh dengan Sehun sebagai muaranya. Suaranya sampai serak memanggil-manggil namanya. Sehun tak mau juga bangun dan ini mulai membuat Luhan ketakutan …

Luhan menyeka air matanya dan merebahkan kepala Sehun di atas rumput. Ia memegangi pipi Sehun dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya saja, ia menyadari bahwa Sehun masih bernafas, hanya saja nafasnya lemah.

Luhan membuka mulut Sehun dan menghembuskan nafas ke rongga mulutnya. Ia memompa oksigen ke dalam tubuh Sehun berharap ini sedikit membantu. Dan benar saja, Sehun tersedak kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dan memperhatikan Sehun mulai sadar sedikit demi sedikit.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar, ia melihat wajah seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Tetapi wajah itu menangis. Matanya marah dan bengkak, wajahnya juga tergores di sana sini.

"Luhan…?" bisik Sehun lemah.

Wajah itu tersenyum. Ini semakin membuat air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Syukurlah…" Luhan terisak-isak.

"Apakah Luhan… baik-baik saja…?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan sok keren begitu! Kau sudah babak belur begitu tapi masih sempat mengkhawatirkan orang lain?!"

"Hah…? Lu-Luhan-"

"Lihat dirimu! Berantakan seperti itu! Apa ini pangeran kerajaan barat yang aku kenal?!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi melihat Luhan yang menangis tak terkendali. Suaranya bahkan teredam oleh isakannya. Ia menangis sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya kirinya.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Bodoh. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali sekarang," Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat seperti ini. Luhan melotot dan memukul perut Sehun. Tetapi diluar dugaan, Sehun memekik kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ouch…" Sehun merintih.

"Ma-maaf, Sehun…! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sehun melepas tangan yang menutupi salah satu sisi perutnya dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memeriksa bagian tubuhnya itu. Yang memekik tertahan adalah Luhan. Telapak tangannya penuh dengan darah. Ia teringat salah satu pemburu tadi menusuknya dengan belati saat ia melawan tadi.

"Sehun… tidak mungkin…" Luhan menatapnya nanar.

"Heh, aku pikir apa. Pantas rasanya sakit sekali" Sehun malah tertawa.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Bodoh…" Luhan kebingungan bagaimana cara menutup luka di perut Sehun itu. Ia nyaris saja merobek jubah Sehun agar darahnya tidak mengalir terus. Tetapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menghentikannya.

"Dimana rusaku yang cantik? Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis dan jadi sejelek ini" Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa kali ini kau menolongku lagi? bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam tentangmu…?"

"Benarkah? Belakangan ini ingatanku memburuk"

"Aku sudah menyebutmu pengecut dan penipu…"

"Oh ya? Yah, mungkin itu memang benar…"

"Bahwa kau telah menipuku?"

"Bukan… aku yang pengecut"

Nafas Sehun mulai lemah lagi. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Darah terus mengalir. Matanya pun mulai meredup… Ia menatap Luhan yang masih menangis pelan. Ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Luhan yang berwarna kecokelatan. Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipinya, yang langsung menyemu merah.

"Hei, Luhan" panggilnya.

"Ya…?"

"Aneh,ya. Aku memang gagal jadi raja dan itu seharusnya membuatku kesal, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan yang sebaliknya," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa…?"

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu tapi kemudian aku mengingatmu dan bersyukur bahwa… bahwa aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Luhan terperangah. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Sehun…?" tanya Luhan.

"Uhuk…! Aku-"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan membawamu pulang! kau harus segera diberi pertolongan…!"

Sehun keras kepala. Ia malah mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu lagi, tapi sepertinya waktuku hanya sampai disini" Sehun tersenyum getir.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh lagi! aku tidak akan memaafkankan diriku sendiri apabila terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

"Akulah yang lebih menyesal apabila aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu kali ini."

Luhan sudah tidak mampu mengatasi kekeras hatian pangeran ini. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau sampai bertindak sejauh ini demi menolongku…?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi sanggup membuka matanya dengan benar. Kesadaran mulai menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Kau mau tahu?" bisik Sehun.

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku?"

Kalau ajalnya memang cuma sampai disini…ia tidak keberatan menghabiskannya di samping Luhan.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sehun berusaha menyeret tubuhnya dan mendekati Luhan. Ia menatap kedua bola mata yang indah dan berwarna cokelat terang itu dengan sendu. Ia meraih tengkuk Luhan dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Luhan tak mampu mengelak ketika Sehun menautkan bibir mereka.

Ciuman ini sama dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Dimana matahari tak mampu mengintip mereka karena bunga matahari yang begitu tinggi. Luhan memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya. Tak ada keraguan didalamnya. Luhan mampu merasakan ketulusan seorang pangeran berhati mulia dan pemberani dalam ciuman itu.

Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang mulai meruntuhkan hatinya. Jawaban dari semua keraguan yang ia tujukan pada Sehun selama ini. Ia pun memperdalam ciuman itu dan terisak. Air mata Luhan menetes dan bermuara ke dalam bibir mereka yang saling bertaut. Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun menjauh perlahan. Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang makin melemah menerpa kulit wajahnya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka tetap sedekat itu, sampai …

"Aku… mencintaimu."

Luhan semakin terisak mendengar bisikan lemah Sang pangeran. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuh Sehun lumpuh di dadanya. Tangis Luhan pecah lagi. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sang pangeran di dadanya. Setelah itu, Sehun tak pernah menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti menangis lagi.

"Sedang bersenang-senang, ya, Cantik?"

Jantung Luhan mencelos ketika mendengar suara bengis itu lagi. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati pemburu-pemburu sebelumnya telah mengepungnya. Tunggu, ia yang salah atau jumlah mereka semakin bertambah?

Luhan menarik tubuh lemas Sehun semakin erat ke tubuhnya. Ia menatap para pemburu itu dengan tatapan membara. Luhan tidak takut. Tidak akan takut. Ia akan menghadapi manusia biadab yang sudah merampas Sehun darinya. Ia akan minta perhitungan dan itu tidak akan mudah bagi mereka.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata rusa itu adalah seorang manusia!"

"Tidak heran dia begitu pandai mengelabui kita."

"Kemarilah sayang… kekasihmu sudah mati,ya?!"

Luhan mendesis marah. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati di rerumputan, tak lupa setelah mengecup puncak kepalanya, dan bangkit dengan gagah berani. Ia melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan Sehun di belakang dengan aman.

"Kalian bukan manusia…!" desisnya marah.

"Kata seseorang yang bahkan tidak jelas apakah dia manusia atau seekor rusa" ejek salah seorang pemburu.

Luhan merapatkan bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar cemoohan itu. Komplotan pemburu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras hingga membuat mereka berhenti tertawa.

Luhan tak pernah semarah ini dan ketika ia marah, kau akan sangat menyesal sebelum menyadarinya.

"Aku memang bukan manusia ataupun hewan. Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya hati nurani!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya ke udara secara tiba-tiba. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Para pemburu itu saling melempar pandang heran akan tingkah rusa itu.

"Oi! Kau mau apa? mau menunjukkan pertunjukkan sirkus,ya?"

Para pemburu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. Tetapi Luhan tidak menggubris mereka dan terus memusatkan pikirannya. Ia sudah lama tidak melakukan ini, karena itu ia harus konsentrasi.

Luhan menggerakkan jemarinya sekilas dan batupun melayang. Benda itu mengenai salah satu kepala pemburu, membuatnya terkejut.

"Siapa yang melemparku?!" teriaknya marah.

Luhan membuka mata dan menyeringai.

_Berhasil… _

Kali ini, Luhan menatap bongkahan batu yang lumayan besar kemudian mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke arah para pemburu. Ajaibnya, batu itu langsung bergerak dan melesat menuju mereka dengan deras. Mereka pun panik dan langsung berlarian menghindar. Tetapi Luhan belum selesai. Ia menatap bongkahan batu terbesar dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya sekaligus ke arah para pemburu itu. Suara benturan benda keras disusul jeritan kesakitan meramaikan hutan utara sore itu. Luhan benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memusatkan konsentrasi pada benda-benda di sekitarnya. Beberapa pemburu yang belum tumbang mencoba mencegah Luhan. Tetapi ia bersiaga dan kali ini melempar pandangannya ke arah sebuah pohon yang batangnya cukup besar. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada pohon itu dan meremas telapak tangannya. Luhan mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk mencabut pohon itu dari tanah. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa pemburu itu semakin dekat, ia berteriak dan dalam satu hentakan kakinya, ia berhasil mengangkat pohon itu. Ia membuat gerakan melempar dan pohon itupun melesat menuju mereka. Menabrak tubuh mereka tanpa ampun. Suara berdebam terdengar, membuat burung-burung meninggalkan tempat hinggapnya. Luhan terengah-engah, ia pun roboh bertumpukan kedua kaki dan tangannya.

Lelah. Hanya itu yang Luhan rasakan. Ia hanya pernah mecoba kekuatannya ini sekali saja dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya jera. Tetapi kali ini, ia bersyukur masih memiliki satu-satunya kekuatan yang bisa ia andalkan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Para pemburu itu tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Luhan bernafas lega. Kemudian, ia menyeret tubuhnya yang letih ke tempat dimana Sehun tergeletak. Wajahnya berubah sedih lagi.

"Sehun…" panggilnya.

Luhan hampir meraih tangan Sehun yang sudah dingin ketika ia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Kulit tubuhnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu cokelat lebat. Kaki dan tangannya mulai berubah menyerupai rusa. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini transfromasinya terasa sungguh menyakitkan.

"Ada apa ini?!" Luhan panik.

Luhan berubah menjadi seekor rusa lagi dan kebingungan disana. Sekarang ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti dibakar. Bulu-bulu cokelat yang tumbuh dengan cepat itu kini mulai hilang dengan kecepatan yang sama. Ia berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Yang membuatnya aneh, ia tak lagi mengenakan pakaian yang biasanya langsung muncul ketika ia berubah kembali jadi manusia.

Luhan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka seutuhnya. Ia mulai panik dan kebingungan mencari sandang untuk ia pakai sementara. Belum selesai ia berpikir, kini sakit kepala hebat menyerang kepalanya. Ia merasa kedua tanduknya seakan dicabut dengan paksa. Rasanya kepalanya mau lepas!

Luhan menggeram kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya dan tangan itu hanya menemukan rambutnya. Luhan membelalak.

_Kemana perginya dua tanduk di kepalanya?!_

Ia meraba telinganya dan ia menyadari bahwa telinganya merupakan telinga manusia! Bukan telinga lebar yang berbulu seperti yang biasa ia miliki …

Belum habis keheranan yang ia rasakan, suara teriakan manusia terdengar lagi. Luhan tercengang dan berusaha kabur. Ia tidak mengenakan sehelaipun benang! Ia menutupi tubuhnya dan berlari ke semak-semak yang tinggi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkan tubuh Sehun …

Luhan menimbang-nimbang akan menyeret Sehun dari sana atau mempertontonkan tubuhnya kepada manusia yang akan datang sebentar lagi … Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan perang di hatinya ketika derap langkah kuda kembali membahana. Luhan menyaksikan beberapa pasukan berpakaian perang dengan senjata lengkap, turun dari kudanya.

"Woah…! Tempat ini berantakan sekali!"

"Sepertinya baru saja ada peperangan disini…"

"Mereka bukan pemburu dari kerajaan kita,kan?"

"Apa mereka sudah mati?"

"Entahlah…"

"Tunggu!"

"A-ada apa?"

"Bu-bukankah ini… pangeran Sehun?!"

"Kau yakin?!"

"Cepat kemari!"

Mereka mengerumuni sesosok tubuh yang terluka parah itu dan memekik tertahan.

"Bagaimana bisa pangeran Sehun ada disini?!"

"Dia sekarat!"

"Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Hanya ratu Yixing yang bisa memastikannya"

Para Pasukan dari kerajaan barat itu mengangguk bersamaan dan mengangkat tubuh pangeran kerajaan mereka itu ke atas kuda. Dengan disangga dua pasukan, mereka membawanya pulang menuju istana.

Luhan menatap pasukan itu menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Sehun… semoga kau selamat…" bisik Luhan lirih.

_-to be continued-_

_Silahkan hujat author karena kelamaan update. bener kok nggak apa-apa…maaf dan terima kasih kepada readers yang masih (syukur-syukur) mau review chapter ini setelah lama hiatus. Oke. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! hohohohoo terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini! see ya my lovely readers :* :*:* _


End file.
